Amor louco amor
by Mari-Bell
Summary: Eles eram amantes, mas o que era para ser apenas uma aventura, se transformou em um vício. Que nenhum dos dois quer abandonar. InuKag Hentai
1. Chapter 1

Amor louco amor

Capítulo I

Acordou procurando os braços fortes que antes de pegar no sono a envolviam, e nada. Virou para o outro lado de sua cama de casal e estava vazia. Suspirou, estava agüentando isso por tempo demais.

Se sentou na cama enrolada aos lençóis encobrindo o seu corpo nu. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, fechou os olhos para sentir o perfume másculo que ainda exalava de sua cama. Resolveu levantar, ainda não tinha amanhecido, mas não tardava. Pegou um vestido de alças solto e de tecido leve branco e se vestiu, ao se olhar no espelho pode ver ainda pousado em seu pescoço, o colar prata com pedras águas marinhas (não sei se é assim que se escreve) que ganhou a algumas horas atrás. Foi até a sala de sua casa, nela ainda tinham vestígios da agitada noite seu vestido preto de alças, sutiã e até calcinha de renda da mesma cor do vestido, cinta-liga e meias também pretas e seus sapatos, tudo espalhado pelo chão. Na mesa ainda estavam os pratos e a baixela onde serviu o jantar, castiças prateados com velas vermelhas apagadas.

'Ele deve ter as apagado antes de sair.' Sorriu com o pensamento.

Foi para a porta e saiu chegou na varanda de sua casa fechou os olhos para escutar melhor o som das ondas se quebrando na areia, respirou fundo abriu os olhos e se encaminhou para a areia da praia. Ficou caminhando tentando colocar suas idéias no lugar, mas era difícil ele não saia de sua cabeça, aliás era pior do que isso, estava tatuado em seu coração. Parou para ver o espetáculo do nascer do Sol, era esplendido, e nunca se cansava de assisti-lo, sempre se impressionando com sua beleza. Sorriu e respirou fundo, era hora de voltar e se arrumar para mais um dia de trabalho. Sem antes pronunciar:

"Dois anos, já fazem dois anos."

Se encaminhou e entrou em sua casa.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooAlgumas horas antes.

Estacionou o carro, uma BMW preta na garagem de seu prédio. Ficou parado por alguns instantes e seus pensamentos sempre se voltavam para ela. Saiu do carro e entrou no elevador, apertou o botão que o levava para a sua cobertura. Fechou os olhos e flashs da noite de amor que acabara de ter passavam em sua frente.

"Minha sereia, minha loucura."

Quando o elevador chegou ao seu andar, saiu silenciosamente, viu que as luzes estavam apagadas, e suspirou aliviado, pois sua esposa deveria estar dormindo. Entrou em sua casa, e ao chegar na sala as luzes se acenderam, sua alegria durou pouco pois sua esposa deveria estar dormindo, mas não estava:

"A confraternização deveria estar muito boa Inuyasha, para você chegar ás quatro horas da manhã." Falou Kikyou com os olhos serrados e braços cruzados, com se estivesse aguardando alguma explicação.

"Você nem imagina o quanto."

"Sim para você qualquer lugar que aquela sua funcionária Kagome Higurashi está, sempre é divertido para você."

"Com sabe que a Srta Higurashi, estava na reunião, bom se você se interessa tanto em saber dela, só passou por lá e foi embora" Completou Inuyasha sorrindo "Falou que tinha outro compromisso"

"Interessante essa sua explicação, deveria se tornar ator, tem tido aulas com as atrizes, que trabalham com você?"

"Estou cansado Kikyou, vamos dormir querida." Caminhou até sua esposa, com abraço abraçou seus ombros, como se estivesse a guiando, e começaram a caminhar para o quarto.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome Higurashi com seus 22 anos de idade, era uma linda e sedutora mulher. Tinha cabelos negros ondulados que iam até o meio de suas costas, corpo perfeito, tanto pela genética quanto pelo esporte, adorava nadar e correr na praia, o seu quintal. Olhos grandes e castanhos, parecidos com de boneca, boca um pouco carnuda. Seu rosto era belo, tudo estava na perfeita sintonia. Há um ano se formou em Marketing e conseguiu ser efetivada, juntamente com sua amiga Sango, na Agencia de Publicidade que estagiava, a mais famosa de Tókio. Tinha um apartamento perto do trabalho, mas o lugar que mais gostava, era sua casa, que ficava em uma praia deserta, a uma hora da cidade. Como foi dito a praia era o seu quintal, só havia sua casa naqueles arredores, com a única coisa que tinha para tirar seu sossego era a estrada, a poucos metros dali. Fora herança de seus pais, onde foi criada, pois estes eram oceanógrafos, e morreram quando Kagome tinha quinze anos em um acidente no mar, o lugar que mais amavam.

Acabou de se arrumar, como estava um pouco distante da cidade tinha que sair bem cedo para não chegar atrasada no trabalho, mas isso para ela não era sacrifício nenhum, estava acostumada, sempre levantara cedo para correr na praia e nadar no mar. Foi até a cozinha e preparou os cereais, para o seu desjejum, sentou de novo na varanda e comeu olhando mais uma vez o mar.

"Quantas vezes quis dar um basta nisso, mas parece mais forte do que eu" Suspirou "Eu o amo, mas também amava meus pais e tive que me acostumar a viver sem eles."

Balançou a cabeça, se repreendendo pela mania de pensar alto, levantou ao olhar a tigela já vazia. Sorriu pela sua displicência, de nem notar que havia comido tudo.

Entrou na casa, escovou os dentes arrumou o cabelo estes estavam soltos e se olhou mais uma vez no grande espelho pendurado na parede do seu quarto. Impecável, trajava um conjunto azul claro, de saia que ia um pouco acima do joelho, e blusa de abotoada sem mangas, com um leve decote. Maquiagem leve. Estava pronta para pegar estrada. Trancou sua casa e se encaminhou para o seu carro, um Audi A3 prata.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Acordou muito sonolento, virou para o outro lado da cama e nela estava sua esposa dormindo de costas para ele. Se espreguiçou, olhou para o teto, suspirou e decidiu se levantar. O dia de trabalho iria ser longo, saiu da cama e se dirigiu para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro.

Inuyasha era uma meio-yocai ou resumindo um hanyou de 25 anos de idade. Tinha cabelos compridos prateados, olhos dourados, orelhinhas pontudas e felpudas brancas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, caninos e garras afiadas. Corpo muito musculoso, muito bonito. Se casou aos 18 anos com Kikyou. Sua namorada no colégio. Estavam apaixonados, mas como eram muito jovens se casaram prematuramente.

Entrou na faculdade e conheceu Miroku que juntamente com ele e seu meio-irmão Sesshoumaru fundaram a Shikon no Tama (que original) uma agencia de publicidade, que já no primeiro ano se tornou a mais famosa do Japão.

Desligou o chuveiro, respirou fundo e o cheiro dela ainda estava lá. Depois de dois anos, acha que nunca mais sairia, mesmo que um dia não estivessem mais juntos.

Se arrumou em silencio para não acordar Kikyou, colocou um terno bege. Olhou para a esposa dormindo, estava muito confuso com seus sentimentos, mais deixaria para pensar nisso mais tarde, saiu do quarto e decidiu que tomaria café na rua.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estacionou seu Audi na garagem da agencia. Essa era um prédio de cinco andares em Tókio. Se dirigiu a recepção e lá estava a recepcionista Ayame, uma yocai lobo ruiva, de olhos verdes. Era muito bonita e simpática, apaixonada por Kouga um colega de trabalho de Kagome que também era um yocai lobo. Ayame e Kouga moravam na mesma rua, mas ela teve que se mudar para o interior com seu avô depois da morte de seus pais. Não fez faculdade como os demais, pois seu avô adoeceu e teve que cuidar dele, se divide entre essa função e o emprego.

"Bom dia Srta Higurashi"

"Bom dia Ayame, mas sem essa de Srta Higurashi"

"É que o Sr Sesshoumaru, falou que devo tratar meus superiores, sem intimidades"

"Desde quando sou sua superiora, nós somos amigas" Falou sorrindo "Mas para não te prejudicar vamos fazer um acordo, você só me chama pelo modo formal na presença de alguém, nos outros casos Kagome."

"Ok, Kagome"

"Alguém chegou?"

"Sim, a Srta Hinore"

"Sango, acho que ela pensa como eu, bom tenha um bom dia Ayame" Respondeu Kagome se direcionando para o elevador

"Para você também Kagome" Respondeu Ayame sorrindo

Subiu de elevador até o seu setor de criação. Lá encontrou um uma moça de 23 anos, olhos e cabelos castanhos, tinha um corpo muito bonito como Kagome, seus cabelos que eram um pouco mais compridos do que da amiga estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo, vestia uma calça preta, com uma blusa Bata de crepe marrom. Ela se chamava Sango.

"Bom dia Sango"

"Bom dia" Respondeu , mas depois olhou espantada para Kagome "Nossa pensei que não virai trabalhar hoje"

"E por que não viria?" Perguntou Kagome mas já sabendo da resposta da amiga

"A comemoração não foi boa?" Sango

"Digamos que apesar das circunstancias, foi maravilhosa." Kagome

"Como assim?" Sango

Kagome sentou na frente da amiga e falou num tom em que só Sango pudesse ouvir

"Amantes comemorando aniversário do caso quem têm juntos,"

"Ora, fazer o que se vocês não saem dessa." Falou Sango como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia "Aliás conversaram pelo menos"

"Não quis conversar para não quebrar o clima, quando ele chegou achei melhor aproveitar" Respondeu sorrindo

"Vocês se gostam, mas não podem ficar assim para sempre, ele é casado, se descobrem, vai ficar feio para você"

"Eu sei, fiz de tudo para fugir dele quando percebi que era atraída, me afastei ainda mais quando você falou que ele também estava afim de mim"

"Eu me lembro"

"O evitei por quase um ano, mas ai rolou, pensei que fosse apenas uma aventura, mas dura até hoje"

FlashBack

_Há quase três anos atrás:_

_Inuyasha estava com Miroku e Sesshoumaru na sala de reuniões da empresa, eles estavam esperando para entrevistarem duas estudantes de Marketing, encaminhadas de uma faculdade local, para entrevistarem. Elas iriam trabalhar diretamente com eles, então pediu que fossem as melhores._

"_Srs, elas chegaram." Falou a secretária_

"_Podem pedir que entrem"Falou Inuyasha entediado_

"_Tomara que sejam bonitas"Falou Miroku (só podia ser)_

"_Tomara que sejam competentes, não importa se são bonitas ou não, desde que tenham boa aparência"Falou Sesshoumaru_

"_Temos coisas mais importantes para pensar..." Falou inuyasha, que foi interrompido pela porta da sala se abrindo._

"_Com licença, essas são a Srta Hinore Sango e a Srta Higurashi Kagome"_

"_Eu sou Houshi Miroku, mas podem me chamar só de Miroku" Já ia em direção as garotas quando foi impedido por alguém que lhe segurava o braço, olhou para trás e viu Sesshoumaru te lançando um olhar mortal._

"_Eu sou Taisho Sesshoumaru, um prazer Senhoritas" E olhou para Inuyasha, este parecia hipnotizado olhando para Kagome "E este de boca aberta é meu irmão Taisho Inuyasha"_

_Kagome quando percebeu que era para você que Inuyasha olhava, ficou corada e abaixou a cabeça para disfarçar. Este quando percebeu o que o irmão falava ficou irritado e o corrigiu_

"_Feh, meio-irmão"E viu que as garotas ficaram espantadas completou "Sejam bem vindas"_

_Sesshoumaru ignorou o modo que seu irmão falou e logo se pois a conversar com as novas estagiárias._

"_Quer dizer que as srtas são as melhores alunas da faculdade." Elas balançaram a cabeça em sinal positivo "Mas vocês são bonitas demais, para serem inteligentes"Provocou_

"_Me desculpe Sr Taisho, mais não sei quando a inteligência começou a ser medida de acordo com a aparência" Respondeu Sango quase bufando do comentário machista dele "Mas permita a liberdade, o Sr também é muito bonito, então..."_

"_As nossas notas foram enviadas juntos com nossos currículos, e também os prospectos de projetos feitos por nós na faculdade, esses foram muito elogiados por sua equipe" Falou Kagome, interrompendo Sango de fazer seus comentários diretos._

"_Sesshoumaru, eu mesmo analisei os trabalhos delas e são todos muito bons" Miroku que até agora estava praticamente babando pelas garotas falou_

"_Que seja, e você Inuyasha?"_

"_Por mim tudo bem" Falou Sorrindo para Kagome_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"_Kagome você viu o modo como o Sr Inuyasha olhava para você?"_

"_Sim, ele praticamente me comeu com os olhos."Kagome encarou a amiga "Mas o Sr Miroku?"_

"_Ele tem uma fama, na outra agencia que estagiei sei de cada fofoca dele."Sango_

"_É mesmo, o Sr Sesshoumaru parece que não gostou de nós"Kagome_

"_Não ele é sempre assim, também sei coisas sobre ele, sempre falou que desta humanos, mas está noivo de uma, você deve conhecê-la, a Srta Rim eu faz parte da diretoria."Sango_

"_Foi com ela que eu conversei na faculdade"Kagome_

"_Agora o Inuyasha, se casou quando terminou o colegial, com sua namorada na época, tinham 18 anos os dois"Sango_

_Kagome ficou um pouco desapontada quando soube dessa fofoca, mas achou melhor assim, não queria se envolver com ninguém principalmente algum chefe. Queria progredir por seu trabalho e por seus atrativos._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Uns Meses depois_

"_Ainda está trabalhando, não tinha aula?"Perguntou Inuyasha espantado com a estagiária ainda está na agencia_

"_Gostaria de entregar esse trabalho amanhã para o Sr Sesshoumaru,éa primeira chance que ele me dar."Respondeu Kagome tentando controlar suas emoções por estar perto do chefe_

"_Sim mais são dez horas da noite"Inuyasha olhando o relógio_

"_É mais o Sr ainda está trabalhando"Respondeu disfarçando o rubor_

"_Já te falei para não me chamar de Sr, somente Inuyasha, e eu fui em casa, mas tive que voltar para pegar uns documentos"_

"_Não precisa se explicar, e o Sr é meu chefe, devo lhe respeito"_

"_Você já me respeita até demais"Falou Inuyasha mas ficou vermelho quando percebeu o teor de suas palavras "Não sou muito mais velho que você"_

"_Me desculpe Inuyasha" Falou Kagome sorrindo_

_Ficou encantado com o sorriso da garota e arrepiado por ter escutado ela pronunciar o seu nome sem nenhuma formalidade. Se aproximou mais da garota, a segurou pelos ombros de modo que esta levantasse para ficar de frente com ele. Kagome não o impede, somente abaixa a cabeça para não encará-lo, pois queria tanto quanto ele essa aproximação._

"_Por que me evita?"Segurando o queixo da garota a faz erguer a cabeça e encará-lo_

"_Não sei do que o Sr está falando."_

"_Sabe desde que entrou aqui, faz de tudo para evitar um contato comigo, não te agrado?"Deu um sorriso cheio de mágoa "Também sente nojo de mim por ser um hanyou"_

"_Não, nunca só acho que não é necessário procurá-lo,tenho feito mais trabalhos com o Sr Sesshoumaru"_

"_Não se faça de desintendida, você me evita por que está atraída por mim também"_

_Dizendo isso a beija. No começo Kagome tenta se livrar dele, mas se rende, colocando os seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. Assim o beijo se intensifica mais, ela abre a boca para ele explorara com a língua, enuqnto suas mãos percurrem o corpo dela._

_Numa súbita volta de consciência, Kagome o empurra, mais como ele é mais forte se concentra e toca o seu peito. Nisso um foco de energia empurra Inuyasha de uma vez, não o machucando, mas o deixando tonto, e o derrubando no chão_

"_Me desculpe, mas o Sr foi muito atrevido"_

"_Como fez isso? Você é uma sacerdotisa?"_

"_Não, mas corre sangue de sacerdotisas em minhas veias, e morei um tempo no Templo Higurashi com meu avô" Kagome o ajudando a levantar "Por favor nunca mais faça isso"_

"_Como se você não quisesse, vejo isso pelo seu cheiro"_

"_O Sr é casado, e não seria bom para a minha reputação, sou órfã tenho que andar muito na linha"_

_Fim do FlashBach_

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Kagome e Inuyasha eram amantes há dois anos, na noite anterior comemoraram esta data na casa de praia desta, onde acontecia a maioria dos encontros do casal. Inuyasha se encantou por Kagome desde o dia em que a conheceu, mas não se aproximou logo dela pois além da garota o evitar, ele viu que ela era diferente das outras que ele se envolveu. Frustrado com seu casamento não se separou por ainda achar amar a esposa, com mais apesar disso sempre a traia. Isso começou depois de dois anos de casado, quando viram o erro que cometeram em se casarem muito jovens. Inuyasha até tentou melhorar o relacionamento dos dois, pedindo um filho para Kikyou, mas essa sempre se recusou, pois nunca se viu como mãe, e não queria isso para ela.

"Bom dia, Por favor Kaede, chame a Srta Higurashi"

Falou para a secretária antes de entrar em sua sala

Um tempo depois Kagome entra em sua sala.

"Bom dia, o Sr mandou me chamar."

"Sim, de uma olhada nesse projeto" A chamou para ficar ao seu lado, apontando uma pasta preta.

"Sim Sr" Ficou ao seu lado e curvou o tronco em cima de sua mesa, para olhar o conteúdo da pasta, mas viu que só haviam papeis brancos nessa. Olhou para ele e viu que sorria maliciosamente, retribuiu o sorriso. Logo foi puxada para se sentar e seu colo, e beijada, um beijo cheio de saudade e desejo.

"Queria tanto ter acordado ao seu lado hoje"

"Eu também gostaria de ter ficado, mas a Kikyou está cada dia mais desconfiada"

E a beijou de novo

Mas logo a empurrou pois sentiu o cheiro de uma pessoa conhecida se aproximar da porta e a abri-la sem cerimônia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hello**

**Estou com mais uma fic, essa vai ser um pouquinho pesada, já ia começando com hentai, mas me controlei.**

**Hahaha tenho quase certeza que vai rolar no segundo capítulohahaha.**

**O primeiro capítulo ficou meio chatinho, mas era para explicar um pouco a história, sempre vai rolar lembranças dos dois, mais teve muita por ser o primeiro.**

**Apesar de colocar a Kikyou como a esposa traída, essa fic não é anti Kikyou, quero dar um final feliz para ela. Minha outra fic já estou escrachando demais com ela.**

**Espero muitas Reviews, para saber se minha história está bem aceita, e como "O Baile" (propaganda da minha outra fic), não vou demorar muito para atualizar.**

**Bjs Mary **


	2. Chapter 2

Amor louco amor

Capítulo II

Kagome saiu do colo de Inuyasha ajeitou sua roupa e ficou ao seu de pé fingido que examinava alguns documentos em sua mesa, já estava acostumada com essa situação, várias vezes quase foram pegos. Ele também ajeitou a sua roupa e fingiu está mostrando um documento para Kagome.

Quando a pessoa entrou em sua sala, era Rim sua cunhada.

"Bom dia Inuyasha, a Kagome bom dia que bom que está aqui."

"Bom dia" Falou os dois ao mesmo tempo aliviados por ser Rim ao entrar na sala

"Vim te lembrar Inu, que amanhã vai ser a festinha para comemorar o aniversário de Sesshoumaru, lá em casa"

"Sim, a festa surpresa que você programou" Respondeu Inuyasha

"Não ele descobriu, me escutou conversando com a Sango no corredor, tentei disfarçar, mas como você o seu irmão tem uma audição bem apurada." Rim com uma gota na cabeça, e mudou de expressão "Kagome já estava te procurando para te avisar também"

"Obrigado Rim, mas já tenho outro compromisso"

"Não, você sempre foge das festinhas que dou lá em casa, faço questão da sua presença" Rim advertindo Kagome

"Vou tentar comparecer mesmo que por alguns minutos"

"Eu espero então vocês, aliás Kagome pode fazer um favor para mim?" Pediu Rim sorrindo "É que vou sair para me encontrar com um cliente e não sei que hora voltarei, pode avisar Kouga da festa, ele já foi convidado mas queria lembrá-lo"

"Lógico Rim vou ver se Kouga já chegou"

Rim já estava na porta quando respirou fundo olhou para Kagome temerosa e falou para Inuyasha "A Kikyou também está convidada" e se retirou da sala

Kagome escutando o que a amiga falou suspirou, já sabia que ela seria convidada pois era sua cunhada, a que fazia parte da família, por isso que sempre evitava essas reuniões com uma desculpa, virou para Inuyasha

"Já estou indo tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje"Falou Kagome se aproximando da saída da sala

"Você não vai mesmo falar com aquele lobo fedido" Falou um irritado Inuyasha

"E por que não falaria com ele?" Respondeu Kagome já se alterando "O Kouga é meu amigo não tenho culpa se você é ciumento"

"Ora não sou ciumento, mas você sabe que se o avisar da festa, ele irá convidá-la para ir com ele"

"E qual é o problema em ter uma companhia para sair, você vai estar bem acompanhado com a Sra sua esposa." Respondeu se controlando para não gritar

"Você não seria tão vadia a ponto sair com outro cara" Falou com sarcasmo

Inuyasha se deu conta do que disse e se xingou internamente

"Não Sr Taisho, eu já sou uma vadia por ter um caso com o meu chefe" Kagome saiu da sala batendo a porta.

Ficou estático olhando a porta bater, sabia que tinha ido longe demais, mas o ciúme que sentia por ela era mais forte, não deixaria que ninguém a tocasse, somente ele.

Se sentou na sua mesa, passou uma colônia fraca para não lhe dar dor de cabeça e tentou se concentrar no seu com ela depois.

Kagome entrou em sua sala e olhou ao redor para ver o que tinha conseguido, sabia que era por mérito de seus serviços, pois quem a tinha contratado era Sesshoumaru, que sabia do envolvimento com seu irmão e era contra. Mas como sempre foi extremamente profissional, um exemplo é que trabalha ao lado de sua esposa, resolveu contratar a brilhante estagiária.

Segurou as lágrimas e se sentou na sua mesa, abriu a primeira gaveta e pegou um forte perfume francês, para disfarçar o cheiro do seu chefe no seu corpo, pois trabalhava com vários yocais, e esses perceberiam o caso dois pelo olfato.

Lembranças lhe vieram a mente

_FlashBack_

_Kagome e Sango estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho na agência de publicidade, e participavam das reuniões com os diretores. Estes se mostravam cada vez mais interessados em efetivar as estagiárias._

_Depois do ocorrido Kagome evitava ainda mais o contato com Inuyasha, mas nas reuniões isso era inevitável_

"_Estou sabendo que a industria de produtos alimentícios Karinto (acho que é assim que se escreve, Mirmo Zibang) está querendo lançar no mercado uma marca de biscoito com repercução nacional"Falou Sesshoumaru_

"_E Temos que chegar na frente e mostrar uma proposta a eles" Falou Rim_

"_Mas a fábrica e o escritório ficam em Kyoto, teríamos que ir para lá."Respondeu Inuyasha_

"_Sim você parte hoje á noite, com a Srta Higurashi"Respondeu Sesshoumaru_

"_O QUE?"Gritaram Kagome e Inuyasha_

"_Todos nós estamos envolvidos em outras campanhas, e você está atoa." Sesshoumaru olhou para Kagome e continuou" E você foi o único que ainda não trabalhou com a Srta Higurashi em uma campanha"_

"_Obrigado pela confiança Sr Sesshoumaru"Respondeu Kagome_

"_Não precisa me agradecer é mais um teste, você tem feitos trabalhos muito bons" Ficou sério com uma expressão de imponência "Agora não quero que vocês voltem sem esse contrato, nem que demore dias, semanas, vocês não entram aqui sem esse contrato"_

"_Você não manda em mim"Falou Inuyasha bufando_

"_Mais algum assunto?" Falou Sesshoumaru ignorando o irmão "Então dou essa reunião como encerrada" _

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Já estavam em Kyoto, se instalaram em um hotel de luxo, estavam em quartos separados, mas ficavam um ao lado do outro._

_Cada um se direcionou ao seu quarto, só desejaram boa noite e combinaram de se encontrar as nove horas da manhã do dia seguinte, estavam esaltos._

_Apesar disso, não conseguiram dormir rápido, ficaram rolando na cama, um pensando no outro, cada dia a atração que sentiam um pelo outro era mais forte._

_Kagome acordou bem cedo como de costume, colocou seu biquíni e foi nadar na piscina do hotel, não se importou com o frio que fazia de manhã, já estava acostumada, no mar era mais frio._

_As oito estava voltando para seu quarto quando a porta ao lado do seu se abriu, era Inuyasha que tinha acabado de acordar. Ficaram parados um observando o outro, até que caminharam para se aproximarem, o clima era mágico sem trocarem uma palavra estavam abraçados e se beijando. Um beijo intenso, Kagome estava com seus braços no pescoço do rapaz, enquanto este te enlaçava e cintura com um braço, e com a mão do outro acariciava suas costas. Mas o clima foi quebrado pelo empregado do hotel que trazia o desjejum de ambos. Se separam corados, e cada um entrou para o seu quarto._

_Fim do Flashaback_

Kagome saiu das suas lembranças quando viu Kouga caminhando pelo vidro do escritório no corredor, se levantou da cadeira e foi até a porta para interceptá-lo no caminho.

"Bom dia Kouga" Falou com um sorriso "Chegou tarde hoje"

"Bom dia Kagome, está linda" Respondeu Kouga com um lindo sorriso "É que tive que passar em um cliente antes de vir para cá"

"Está explicado, tenho um recado da Rim para você" Respondeu corada "Amanhã irá haver uma festa na casa dela para comemorar o aniversário de Sesshoumaru"

"Eu sei, ela está tão empolgada da festa, fala nela toda hora" Falou Kouga com uma gota na cabeça

"Que nada, ela é apaixonada pelo marido, está feliz só isso"

"E você vai com quem?" Kouga perguntou ainda sorrindo "Quer me acompanhar?"

"Eu não sei se vou, tenho outro compromisso"

"Que pena, mas eu gostaria muito que fosse comigo"

"Vamos fazer isso, se eu decidir ir te aviso, agora tenho que entrar, você também deve está cheio de trabalho para hoje"

"Que nada, quer almoçar comigo hoje?"

"Fica para a próxima, tenho que fazer umas coisas, nem sei se vai dar tempo de almoçar, mas obrigado pelos dois convites"

"Sim, dessa vez não vou insistir, até Kagome"

Se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto da colega de trabalho, que ficou muito corada com o ato do rapaz, e entrou em sua sala fechando a porta delicadamente.

Kouga ficou parado no corredor, com seu sangue fervendo em suas veias

'Você acha que pode me enganar passando esse perfume forte Kagome, mas o cheiro do cara de cachorro não sai mais de você'

Começou a caminhar pelo corredor envolto por seus pensamentos

'Se me aceitasse, faria de você uma mulher muito feliz, maldito Inuyasha'

Kouga era um yocai lobo, tinha olhos azuis e cabelos pretos compridos geralmente presos em um rabo-de-cavalo no alto da cabeça, tem um visual despojado, gosta de se vestir com jeans, blusa pólo, mas se arruma de um jeito formal quando vai se encontrar com algum cliente. Adora esportes e já correu em várias maratonas que acontecem no Japão, é apaixonado por Kagome, apesar de Ayame sua amiga de infância nutrir um amor platônico por ele.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome sentou em sua mesa, novamente lembranças invadiram a sua mente

_Flashback_

_Após se encontrarem com o cliente foram almoçar, já tinham dois dias que estavam em Kyoto, sempre se evitavam depois do ocorrido. De noite iriam almoçar com o presidente da empresa a convite desse, que se mostrou muito interessado em Kagome. Voltaram para o hotel, se encontraram ás oito horas da noite no saguão do hotel. Inuyasha chegou primeiro, esse trajava um terno azul marinho de risca-de-giz, cabelos penteados e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.Olhou o relógio impaciente, mas se virou ao sentir o cheiro da garota se aproximando, e deslumbrando-se com a imagem a sua frente._

"_Podemos ir"Falou Kagome rubra ao notar o olhar de Inuyasha a devorando_

"_Si... hum" Limpou a garganta para responder "Sim"_

_Deu o braço para a garota que entrelaçou o seu ao dele, e caminharam para o carro que alugaram.Não sem antes Inuyasha dar uma outra olhada para a sua colega de serviço, ela estava linda, usava um vestido longuete vermelho frente-única, que era justo da cintura para cima o ia alargando até chegar a bainha que não era reta, tinha alguns babados.Sandálias pretas, brinco dourado, e cabelo preso em um coque, estava perfeita._

_O jantar transcorreu bem, se não fosse por uma Kagome que passou o tempo todo, negar os convites para sair do cliente, e controlar um Inuyasha que estava bufando de ciúmes, da funcionária sem saber o por quê._

_Voltaram para o hotel, comemorando pois o cliente tinha marcado para a manhã seguinte a assinatura do contrato e assim poderiam voltar para casa._

_Chegaram a porta de seus quartos em silencio até que Kagome resolveu quebrá-lo:_

"_Finalmente, conseguimos convencê-lo, pensei que ficaríamos até o final de semana"_

"_É e nós devemos agradecer a seu visual insinuante'_

"_O que está querendo falar com isso"_

"_Que a certas pessoas que pagam milhões, para impressionar mulheres bonitas" Falou Inuyasha com sarcasmo"Você acha mesmo que ele estava impressionado com o nosso trabalho, poderia ter aceitado hoje de manhã, está de parabéns solbe dar a cartada certa"_

"_O sr está me ofendendo, me arrumei assim por que a ocasião pedia, aliás meus vestidos são todos assim, não vou mudar só por que o meu chefe está com ciúmes"_

"_Por que eu estaria com ciúmes de uma estagiaria da minha agencia"_

_Kagome abriu a porta do quarto, e entrou nessa, mas colocou a cabeça para fora e falou com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto_

"_Essa resposta só o sr pode dar"_

_Fim do Flashback_

Voltou ao trabalho, estava examinando alguns portfólios (acho que é assim que se escreve) para futuras campanhas que a empresa faria apartir do próximo mês, mas estava abalada demais para trabalhar

'O que você queria, foi muito fácil para ele' Pensou e as lembranças voltaram

_Flashback_

_Kagome foi tomar um demorado banho, para relaxar só que não estava conseguindo, saiu do banheiro, colocou uma camisola de seda e renda branca curta e de alças e um robby por cima. Sentou na cama e foi ver o que passava na televisão._

_No quarto de Inuyasha esse andava de um lado para o outro não sabia como aquela garota conseguia mexer com sua cabeça, nunca tinha sentido isso, por ninguém nem por sua esposa. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, se não enlouquecia, parou de andar e levantou o rosto e sorriu, tinha tido uma idéia. Pegou o telefone para ligar para a recepção_

"_Alô aqui quem fala é o Sr Taisho do Quarto 801, gostaria de fazer um pedido"Continuou Inuyasha no telefone"Teria como vocês arrumarem para mim um botão de rosa vermelha? Sim ótimo, e quero uma garrafa de Champanhe, o mais rápido possível"_

_E desligou o telefone, logo chegaram os pedidos, se olhou no espelho para ver se estava apresentável, se encontrava só de blusa e calça, já tinha tirado o paletó e a gravata.Bateu a porta do quarto de Kagome._

_Essa foi atender correndo a porta e assustada pela hora que batiam nela, quando abriu teve uma surpresa_

"_Sr Inuyasha, o que faz aqui?"_

"_Primeiro, essa rosa é para pedir desculpas por ter sido grosso com você" E entregou a rosa para a garota com um sorriso no rosto e mostrou a garrafa "E isso é para comemorarmos o nosso sucesso, fazemos uma boa dupla"_

"_Eu acho que está tarde, mas obrigado pela rosa, desculpas aceitas" Respondeu Kagome com um sorriso_

"_Eu prometo que não vou demorar"_

"_Tudo bem, temos que acordar cedo"_

_Entrou no quarto da garota, respirou fundo e se arrepiou ao sentir o seu cheiro forte por tudo quarto, tinha que possuí-la, já estava demorando muito._

_Notou os trajes que ela se encontrava, se aproximou abriu a garrafa e colocou a bebida em taças, se aproximou mais e entregou uma taça a ela_

"_Ao nosso sucesso"Brindaram_

_Ambos deram um gole na bebida, mas se encarando, como se estivessem conversando com o olhar, não agüentavam mais esperar, Inuyasha pegou a taça da mão dela e a pós junto com a sua em cima de uma mesa e se aproximou dela, a abraçou e a beijou, um beijo sedento de desejo. Ela ficou surpresa, mas também queria muito, sabia dos seus sentimentos por ele desde a primeira vez que o vira, o evitava por ele ser casado e seu chefe, mais o desejo já estava a consumindo, viveria esse momento e se preocuparia depois com o amanhã._

_Ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço permitindo mais contato entre os corpos, já estava ofegantes quando se soltaram do beijo, mas continuavam abraçados, somente se encarando, como antes estavam conversando com o olhar._

_Inuyasha com um movimento brusco a pega no colo,e a leva para a cama depositando-a com cuidado, e deitou-se em cima dela. A beijando sem cessar._

_Seus braços percorriam os corpos um do outro arrancando gemidos. Ele a elevou um pouco a tirou o seu robby, sorriu malicioso ao ver a camisola que trajava. Começou a abaixar uma das alças da camisola, dando pequenos beijos por onde passava, sorriu de novo ao chegar a alça na altura dos seios parou e foi para a outra fazendo isso. Kagome Ficava parada de olhos fechados sentindo a sua pele ser beijada._

_Tirou toda camisola dela, e se admirou com o corpo da garota, nunca tinha visto um corpo tão perfeito. Ela continuava de olhos fechados estava com muita vergonha, não era virgem, mas também não tinha muita experiência. Abriu os olhos e venceu a timidez,se sentou á frente dele e começou, a abrir sua camisa distribuindo beijos pelo seu peito cada vez que abria um botão, arrancando gemidos dele, agora era hora dela admirá-lo, como ela corou._

_A deitou subindo em cima dela de novo, ela pode sentir como estava excitado roçando em suas pernas. Ele olhou de novo para ela e tirou sua calça sua cueca, e a cobriu de novo com o seu corpo. Enquanto a beijava, ela percorria o seu corpo o acariciando, e arranhando as sua costas e nádegas de leve, ele deitou ao lado dela, tirou sua calcinha a jogando longe. Levou a mão até seu sexo e enfiou dois dedos a fazendo gemer, quanto mais gemia mais ele intensificava os movimentos, no momento que ia gozar, ele a beijou, quando terminou sorriu para ele, que se derreteu com a expressão de felicidade dela._

_Não podia agüentar mais deitou por cima dela e a penetrou, se controlou na força, não queria machucá-la e nem assustá-la._

_Foi intensificando mais os movimentos, quando escutava ela dizer o seu nome.Ficava arrepiado com as carícias dela, aumentou a força, e lê começou a gemer mais alto e prendeu a suas unhas nas nádegas dele, _

"_Vo-Você me enlouquece"_

"_Você também Inuyasha"_

_Sentiu ela gozando, quando os músculos se contraíram, nesse momento gozou também._

_Saiu de dentro dela e a beijou apaixonadamente, essa retribui na mesma intensidade, mas estava temerosa do que aconteceria depois_

"_E agora?"_

"_E agora vamos ao segunda parte"Entendendo o que ela quis dizer "Amanhã conversaremos, agora quero você de novo"_

_Sorriu subindo em cima dela depois a beijando_

_Acordou com dois braços fortes abraçando sua cintura, eram seis da manhã, tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida_

"_Aonde pensa que vai?"Falou sonolento, e olhou o relógio "Ainda são seis horas, só temos compromisso as dez"_

"_É que costumo acordar esse horário para fazer os meus exercícios" Kagome tentando se levantar "Vou nadar"_

"_Não acha que já fez exercícios demais ontem a noite?Se quiser podemos continuar"Falou malicioso já acordado_

"_Já que insiste"Kagome falou subindo em cima dele e o beijando_

"_Assim acho que não vou conseguir mais se afastar de você"Falou retribuindo as carícias dele_

_Fim do FlashBack_

"É realmente ele não se afastou de mim depois que voltamos, e o pior nossos encontros se tornaram mais freqüentes"

"Conversando sozinha Kagome?"

Não tinha notado a amiga que entrou na sua sala

"A Sango, estava viajando" Falou séria "está muito tempo aí?"

"Deu para notar, não só deu tempo de escutar você falar a última frase" Sango tentando se explicar "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Sim depois conversamos, não quero falar sobre isso agora"

"Tudo bem" Sango falou levantando os braços com se estivesse se rendendo "Vim te avisar que não vou almoçar com você hoje, vou com o Miroku"

"A finalmente resolveu dar uma chance para ele"

"Não só iremos almoçar" Falou corada

"Se eu fosse você aproveitava, ele é louco por você do mesmo jeito que você é louca por ele" Kagome abaixou a cabeça "E o melhor ele é solteiro"

"É to vendo que você está mesmo tristonha bom tenho que ir, Miroku está me esperando"

"Boa Sorte Sango"

E a amiga saiu de sua sala, mas aí caiu em si, ficou muito tempo entretida em suas lembranças e nem viu o tempo passar, olhou no relógio e já era 12:30 hs.

Saiu da sua sala, e resolveu ir almoçar a pé, iria em um restaurante um pouco distante da agencia, para não encontrar Inuyasha, não estava afim de conversar com ele agora. Mas decidiu ir andando para espairecer. Chegou no restaurante se sentou e fez o pedido, almoçou, e pediu um MilkShake de chocolate. Quando sua sobremesa chegou ficou entretida brincando de misturar a bebida com o canudo, quando se aproximou alguém

"Posso me sentar?" Era Inuyasha parado na frente de sua mesa

"Tem tantos lugares vazios no restaurante, não é melhor o Sr ficar com uma mesa só para você? Falou Kagome com sarcasmo

"Precisamos conversar" Respondeu Inuyasha tentando se controlar

**Olá, pessoal**

**Espero que tenham gostado, é o meu primeiro hentai e vai ter muito mais.**

**No próximo capítulo tem Miruko e Sesshoumaru finalmente, eles até agora só apareceram nas lembranças de Kagome. Então meninas se preparem.**

**Estou adorando essa fic, tenho tantas idéias, que se eu pudesse escreveria toda de uma vez. Mas vou me controlar para não quebrar o suspense.**

**Bom não vou escrever muito, no próximo respondo aos reviews, e explico algumas coisas em relação a fic.**

**Bjs Mary**


	3. Chapter 3

Amor louco amor

Capítulo III

"Sr Inuyasha, estou no meu horário de almoço, só conversarei com o sr na agencia mais tarde"

"Você está começando a me irritar, não está vendo que estou aqui para te pedir desculpas"

"Não sei do que o Sr está falando"

"Olha deixei de almoçar em casa hoje como havia prometido ontem para Kikyou, por que achei mais importante te procurar"

"Realmente grande esforço deixar de almoçar com a sua esposa para procurar a vadia aqui" Falou Kagome irritada, e olhou o relógio "Mas vejo que não foi difícil me encontrar, chegou cedo"

"É que você sempre almoça aqui, quando não quer me ver"

"Como você descobriu? Aliás você acabou de dizer eu não quero falar com você"

"Toda vez que brigamos eu te observo saindo da agencia e vindo para cá, só que nunca tenho coragem de falar com você, sempre espero a poeira baixar"

"E por que não fez a mesma coisa hoje? Estou muito chateada, não consigo nem olhar na sua cara direito" Kagome virou a cara "Depois de ontem pensei que fosse importante para você, mas agora vejo que só sou mais uma, das inúmeras que você traiu a sua mulher"

"Por que eu sei que me exaltei, e não gosto de ficar brigado com você"

"Estou me sentindo um lixo" Kagome Falou segurando as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos "Não estou satisfeita com isso"

"Kagome eu preciso de você, a minha maior alegria de levantar para trabalhar é que irei te encontrar, nesses dois anos, não tem um dia que eu não pense em você" Inuyasha se sentou "Que eu não tenho vontade de te abraçar e beijar seja na frente que quem for"

"Mas você pode fazer isso, eu sou sua" Kagome abaixou a cabeça "Mas você não é meu, pertence a Kikyou do mesmo modo que ela te pertence"

"Não diga isso eu sou seu também"

"Também" Kagome falou sorrindo sarcasticamente "Tenho que ir o meu horário de almoço acabou, acho que a sua esposa está te esperando"

"Posso te encontrar no seu apartamento?"

"Acho que não, ainda não sei aonde vou dormir hoje"

Terminou de tomar o Milkshake, deixou uma nota em cima da mesa para pagar o almoço e se levantou para ir embora. Passou por Inuyasha como se ele fosse invisível, mas esse segurou a sua mão e a abraçou.

"Você não imagina o que eu sinto por você"

"Ainda bem" Falou se seoltando do abraço "Assim fica mais fácil, não crio esperanças" Falou Kagome se afastou de Inuyasha e saiu do restaurante sem olhar para trás.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Inuyasha, você não vai acreditar, almocei com a Sango e o melhor marcamos um encontro" Falava Miroku empolgado

"Que legal Miroku"

"Nossa , como você me anima" Miroku emburrando "Brigou com qual das duas, a Kikyou?"

"Não Kagome" Inuyasha suspirou "Fiquei com ciúme dela com o Kouga e sem querer insinuei que ela estaria se comportando como uma vadia"

"Como você é tonto, pensei que a comemoração tivesse sido boa"

"E foi, brigamos hoje de manhã, quando Rim pediu para ela convidar Kouga para a festa de Sesshoumaru"

"Cada dia que passo estou convencido que você é uma anta. AÍ, por que fez isso" Falou Miroku massageando a cabeça no local onde Inuyasha lhe deu um murro

"Estou com vontade e matar alguém e você ainda fica me provocando"

"Uma coisa é certa, uma hora terá que escolher uma, ou perderá as duas."

"Eu não posso imaginar uma coisa dessa, preciso das duas." Inuyasha "amo a Kikyou, mas não consigo ficar sem o sorriso de Kagome"

"Mas, sim eu te entendo também faria o mesmo"

Miroku era o melhor amigo de Inuyasha, era um humano, tinha tentado se tornar monge como a maioria dos homens da sua família, mas com muita dor (e bota dor nisso) descobriu não ter vocação, sempre catav e passava a mãoem todas as mulhers bonitas que visitavam o templo, e sempre apanhava seja delas ou dos seus acompanhantes. Tinha cabelos negros presos num pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, olhos azuis escuros, era um pouco musculoso, alto e tinha a pele levemente bronzeada. Seria perfeito se não tivesse uma má fama, justa pois não conseguia se comportar na frente de uma mulher bonita.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na cobertura de Inuyasha, sua esposa estava sentada no sofá tentando se concentrar na leitura de uma revista de moda, mas era impossível.

Kikyou tinha 26 anos, era um pouco mais velha que Inuyasha, tinha cabelos lisos e negros que iam até a cintura.Olhos pretos, era muito bonita, tinha uma corpo perfeito. Apesar disso era estrmanete séria, não sorria facilmente, seu rosto parecia ser de uma pessoa fria e amargurada com a vida. Mas estava, tinha um casamento que durava sete anos, mas não era feliz.

Viu que iria ser em vão se concentrar na leitura se levantou e resolveu ir até ao Shopping, estava se arumando quando tocaram a campainha

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"E foi isso Sango" Kagome tinha acabado de contar a briga com Inuyasha

"Pelo menos você deu troco, e não o desculpou facilmente" Respondeu Sango

"Queria ter coragem de deixá-lo" Falou Kagome abaixando a cabeça

"Coragem é uma coisa que você tem, o problema é que você não quer deixá-lo" Sango

"Sim tenho que admitir, mas o que posso fazer, eu o amo, teria que ir embora e abandonar tudo para esquecê-lo"

"É uma saída, e por mais que doa ter minha melhor amiga longe, você deveria pensar nessa possibilidade"

"Sim, mas estou com muita dor de cabeça para pensar agora, acho que vou indo e termino o trabalho em casa"

"Tudo bem, se perguntarem digo que você não estava se sentindo bem, aliás, não é uma mentira, pois está cansada." Falou Sango se despedindo da amiga

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kagura, como vai?" Pergunta Kikyou para amiga

"Bem e você?" "Vim buscar minha amiga para fazer umas comprinhas"

"Eu já ia ao Shopping, como adivinhou?"

"Intuição feminina" Kagura deu um sorriso sarcástico "Ora e um pouquinho de poderes de Yocai, posso sentir a sua aflição"

Kagura era uma yocai dos ventos, tinha olhos vermelhos e cabelos negros geralmente presos em um coque no alto da cabeça, era uma mulher muito sedutora e nutria um amor platônico por Sesshoumaru cunhado de sua melhor amiga Kikyou.

"Entre vamos até o meu quarto, conversamos enquanto eu me arrumo"

Adentraram no cômodo, Kagura se sentou confortavelmente na enorme cama de casal enquanto Kikyou entrou no closed

"Mas o que te aflige?" Perguntou Kagura

"Esse caso do Inuyasha com aquela garota, está durando muito tempo"

"Tenho certeza que ele só está querendo se divertir, ele nunca te deixaria"

"Sim, mas estou muito angustiada, sinto que ele gosta muito dela, não sei se é amor, mas que é algo forte isso é inegável." Respondeu Kikyou

"Não sei como você agüenta isso, se tem certeza que é traída, deveria fazer alguma coisa"

"Eu faço" Kikyou deu uma risada "Espere que e vou mostrar uma coisa"

Entrou no closed, abriu o cofre escondido por entre as roupas, pegou uma grande caixa de madeira envernizada e levou até Kagura

"Essa é a minha vingança" Kikyou sorriu "Você sabe que Inuyasha nunca foi fiel ao nosso casamento"

"Sim, mas..." Kagura interrompeu o que falava ao ver Kikyou abrindo a caixa, e nela surgirem muitas jóias, colares pulseiras brincos entre outros de ouro e cravejados de pedras preciosas.

"Ele teve muitas amantes, cada jóia dentro dessa caixa corresponde a um caso dele que eu descobri, ou cada vez que ele me deixou sozinha para se encontrar com alguma vadia"

"Você se vinga gastando o dinheiro dele?" Estranhou Kagura "Digamos que seja bem lucrativo, mas não acha isso um tanto fútil"

"Você não diria isso quando visse a cara que ele faz quando chega a fatura do cartão de crédito, aliás era isso que eu ia fazer no shopping"

"Então termina de se arrumar logo" Falou Kagura tentando animar a amiga

Kikyou voltou ao closed e guardou as suas jóias, e foi trocar de roupa, tentava disfarçar sua tristeza em coisas fúteis, aliás sua vida toda foi uma mentira, seu casamento era uma mentira, desde criança sentia um vazio muito grande, que achou que seria preenchido ao se apaixonar por Inuyasha, mas estava enganada isso não aconteceu nem com o casamento, e aumentava mais a cada dia que passava, a sufocando.

Terminou de se arrumar e saiu com sua amiga Kagura, para gastar o dinheiro de seu marido.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estava dentro do carro, sabia que deveria ter ido para o seu apartamento na cidade, mas foi teimosa e decidiu ir para a casa de praia. Conseqüência disso, estava dirigindo, na rodovia, e impaciente para tomar um banho e relaxar. Estava exausta, não tinha dormido quase nada na noite anterior por causa de seu querido a amado chefe e amante que resolveu comemorar dois anos de caso, e depois se aborreceu adivinha por causa de quem? Sim seu amado chefinho de novo. Riu de seu pensamento, mas o sorriso morreu dos seus lábios, quando se lembrou que amanhã seria muito pior. Com certeza iria ser arrastada para a comemoração de aniversário de seu outro chefe, que ela não tem nenhuma razão de comemorar, mas esse é um verdadeiro explorador. Mas o pior iria ter que agüentar o seu amante fazendo pose de bom marido com sua esposa. Fez uma careta.

Alguns minutos depois chegou em casa, guardou o carro e entrou correndo em casa, já procurando sua cama, mas parou no meio da sala e se deparou com o cenário da noite passada.

"É eu deveria ter ficado na cidade definitivamente" Encostou na parede e deixou seu corpo deslizar até se sentar no chão, com as costas ainda apoiadas e suas perna dobradas de lado, colocou as mãos no rosto e se pos a chorar, não agüentaria mais segurar o choro.

_FlashBack_

_A comida estava pronta e a mesa posta, sempre foi um ótima cozinheira tinha feito penne ao molho branco, filé mignon, por que ele adorava massa e era louco por carne.A mesa estava arrumada os pratos e talheres postos como manda a etiqueta, castiçais e velas acesas, iria ser um jantar romântico a luz de velas. Olhou tudo perfeito. Foi averiguar o seu reflexo no espelho, estava com um vestido preto simples de alcinha, mas muito colado no corpo, sutiã tomara-que-caia, calcinha cinta-liga pretos com rendas e a meia da mesma cor para completar, a sapatos de salto fino adivinhem que cor, ora tinha que se preto, parecia que estava comparecendo a um enterro e não comemorando alguma coisa._

_Escutou o carro chegando, com o silêncio daquele lugar que só era quebrado pelas ondas quebrando na praia, hora ou outra, o barulho dos carros passando na estrada, mas naquele momento era ele que tinha chegado, o seu amante, o seu amado Hanyou._

_Esperou ele bater e abriu a porta_

"_Olá srta Higurashi, quanto tempo?"_

"_Muito, é que algumas horas longe de você é muito tempo para mim" _

_Depois foi agarrada por dois braços fortes a beijando com muita paixão_

"_Não, não antes de tudo temos que jantar, preparei especialmente pensando em você"_

"_Então vamos fazer tudo agora, por que eu não sei se estarei vivo, depois que comer a sua comida, olha você está até vestida toda de preto"_

"_O que foi não gostou?"_

"_Sim adorei, mas"Fica o rodeando como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa "Falta algo"_

"_O que por exemplo, pensei que iria gostar, quer que eu me troque?"_

"_Não quero que feche os olhos"_

_Kagome fechou os olhos, Inuyasha colocou a mão em um dos bolsos da calça, e tirou uma sacolinha de veludo de lá_

"_Posso abrir, estou curiosa e você está demorando muito"_

"_Não sua impaciente"Respondeu Inuyasha _

_Abriu a sacola e pegou um lindo colar prateado, cravejado de pedras águas marinhas, as preferidas de no pescoço dela, e beijou o mesmo pedindo para ela abrir os olhos_

"_Agora está perfeito"_

"_Inuyasha, é lindo"Kagome falou ao se olhar no espelho "Obrigado, adorei"_

_Se beijaram e foram jantar, Inuyasha estava faminto e comia tudo depressa, não se falaram durante a refeição_

_Terminada a refeição ficaram se encarando, cada um com um pequeno sorriso por alguns minutos, até que Inuyasha levantou da cadeira, caminhou até a som procurou um cd, sorriu satisfaito quando o encontrou e o colocou para tocar. Foi até Kagome com um sorriso e pegou na mão dela._

"_A senhorita me concederia essa dança?"_

"_Claro" Não riu da atitude dele, era um bom motivo para fazer algum comentário sarcástico, mas entendeu a atitude dele, era um momento só deles, levantou e deixou que ele a puxasse delicadamente, para o meio de sua sala._

_Era uma música lenta, e envolvente, Kagome estava com os braço s no pescoço de Inuyasha, Não estavam com seus corpos colados, mantinham uma pouca distancia, dançaram se encarando, conversando mais uma vez com o olhar, para eles se entenderem não precisavam da fala, tinham outra linguagem, se entendiam com um simples toque, um rápido olhar, era a linguagem do coração. Nunca tinham sentido isso por ninguém._

_A música acabou de tocar,sorriram um para o outro, nesse momento Inuyasha acabou com a distância que existia entre os dois e se beijaram apaixonadamente, ele a soltou por alguns minutos e ficou a admirando, com suas garras cortou delicadamente cada alça de seu vestido, Kagome estava realmente sedutora,se beijaram novamente, mas não estavam abraçados, mantinham uma pouca distancia, para ela conseguir abrir sua camisa e tira-la. Terminado o serviço, foi empurrada delicadamente para a parede, e prensada. Se beijavam calorosamente. Inuyasha Tirou o sutiã dela, se ajoelhou na sua frente, levantou uma perna dela, soltou a meia da cinta-liga, foi tirando-a delicadamente, dando beijos em sua perna, fez o mesmo na outra, levantou com um sorrindo apaixonado para ela, eu um espaço e tirou sua calça e cueca, estava nu, olhou para ela que o admirava e também com suas garras rasgou sua calcinha e cinta-liga, as arrancou e jogou longe._

_Se beijaram novamente, Inuyasha a levantou e ela colocou uma perna de cada lado da cintura dele, continuaram a se beijar, mesmo quando ele a penetrou, se movimentando lentamente no começo, mas intensificando os movimentos.depois de um tempo gozaram. Ele a colocou de novo em pé. Se olharam e sorriram um para o outro, Inuyasha a pegou no colo e foram direto para o quarto, para curtirem a noite que estava apenas começando._

_Fim do FlashBack_

Para Kagome era difícil, suportar isso, passaram uma maravilhosa noite de amor, sim amor, ontem ela tinha certeza que ele amava, podia sentir isso a cada toque a cada olhar. Levantou do chão foi para o quarto, colocou um maiô e foi para a praia nadar e relaxar.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha, não agüentava mais, tinha que ter uma conversa decente com Kagome, e teria agora, mesmo que a agência não fosse um local apropriado. Caminhou até a setor onde ela trabalhava, olhou pelo vidro sua sala e viu que estava vazia. Colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta para abri-la, a esperaria dentro da sala até ela voltar, mas parou ao sentir um cheiro e fez cara feia.

"Felizmente você não vai encontrá-la ai dentro" Kouga falando sorrindo satisfeito da cara irritada de Inuyasha

"Cala a boca lobo fedido, fique na sua"

"Me desculpe patrão, é uma ordem?" Falou Kouga sarcástico

"Pode considerar que sim" Inuyasha Levantou a cabeça e fez pose

"Sim, mas não vou deixar um cara de cachorro, machucar Kagome"

"Você não tem nada com isso" Inuyasha

"Tenho principalmente, que um dia ela será minha mulher" Kouga determinado, o que deixou Inuyasha mais irritado

"Isso nunca, não irei permitir"

"Acho que esqueceu que não é o dono dela, a única mulher que te pertence é a sua esposa" Respondeu Kouga

Inuyasha ia responder mas sentiu alguém se aproximando, e essa pessoa não iria ficar nem um pouco satisfeito, de ver seu irmão brigando no meio do corredor com um funcionário por causa de uma mulher.

"Você é patético Inuyasha" Falou Sesshoumaru

Olá!

Estou muito feliz, muita gente está adorando a fic, inclusive eu.

Prometi, que colocaria Sesshoumaru nesse capítulo, mas só deu para colocá-lo no final. É que tenho tudo planejado, mas quando começo a digitar, vem a inspiração. E eu acho isso bom.

Vou responder brevemente as Reviews:

Mitsuke Tabemashi e então aí está o terceiro capítulo, não deixarei meus leitores na mão. Bjs

Natsumi Takashi que bom que gostou do hentai, como eu já disse foi o meu primeiro. To vendo que você não gosta da Kikyou, eu particularmente sou indiferente, é claro quando ela não está perto do Inu, por que eu odeio quando ele abandona a Kagome para correr atrás dela. Bom a fic é InuKag, mas talvez o Kouga tire uma casquinha, quem sabe. Também adoro as sua fics. Bjs

D´Daslee Ms.Triosya é ficou meio difícil para mim fazer o resumo dessa fic, mas que bom que está adorando, também leio as suas fics a digo o mesmo. Sim aceito a sua propagando e me sinto honrada. Ainda estou reservando muitas suspresas. Bjs

Bellynha adoro o seu nick, é o apelido da minha filhinha de quatro anos que se chama Isabella. É sou mãe solteira. Mas sua dúvida foi respondida nesse capítulo? Bem é que como ele é muito orgulhoso, e a Kagome estava sendo sarcástica, isso estava começando a irritá-lo. Bom o Inu vai ficar um tempinho casado com a Kikyou, ou talvez eu surpreenda e aconteça outra coisa, depende de como for seguindo a história. Bjs

Sakura-chan É que eu acho muito lindo os dois juntos, adoro quando eles no anime demonstram algum carinho, falam alguma coisa, ou se abraçam e toca aquela musiquinha de fundo, e no segundo filme, você assistiu eles se beijando? Se não assistiu tem um site que você pode baixar inclusive a série inteira. Depois eu coloco o endereço.

Alexandra que bom que está gostando, é esse tema sempre é interesante, mas acompanhe que ainda vai ter muitas surpresas. Bjs

NandaRm-Chan Aí está mais um capítulo, modesta parte eu também estou adorando. Bjs

Yumi Takashi sim como você pode ver não demoro muito para postar, estou muito inspirada. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Bjs

Beijos também para ao meus leitores que não mandaram Reviews

O endereço do site que eu considero mais completo sobre Inuyasha é:

vocês vão encontrar quase tudo, episódios, filmes entre outras coisas para baixar. E vocês sabiam que já está passando em alguns países o Inuyasha 2?

Quem quiser mais informações meu email é : Mary


	4. Chapter 4

**Amor louco amor**

**Capítulo IV**

"Você é patético, Inuyasha" Falou Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru é meio-irmão de Inuyasha por parte de pai. Tinha 28 anos, era um yocai completo, uma pessoa fria e indiferente de tudo e todos. Tinha os cabelos prateados e olhos dourados como do irmão, suas orelhas eram diferentes, se encontravam nas têmporas e ram pontudas. Tinha uma meia lua na testa. Era muito bonito e tinha um porte imponente, sendo ele que resolvias os maiores problemas da agência. Sempre tratou mal os humanos, até conhecer Rim na faculdade, que aos poucos conseguiu quebrar o seu gelo. Se apaixonaram, mas diferente do irmão esperou mais para se casar, o momento certo.

"Ótimo, hoje que estou de mal humor, todos resolveram me amolar" Falou Inuyasha irritado

"Agora me diga, quando é que você não está de mal humor?" Falou Sesshoumaru indiferente

"Quando não estou cercado por um bando de idiotas" Respondeu Inuyasha como se fosse a coisa uma coisa obvia

"Repito, você é patético" Sesshoumaru falou passando por Inuyasha e Kouga

"Sesshoumaru, pare de me provocar" Falou Inuyasha entre os dentes com o punho erguido e fechado fazendo força

"Em vez de ficar no corredor discutindo você deveria trabalhar mais, temos muitos contratos para serem fechados" Falou ainda andando no corredor, mas parou "Isso vale para você também Kouga"

"Sim, consegui fechar um de manhã, ia procurar Sango para iniciar a produção, quando encontrei Sr Inuyasha" Respondeu Kouga

"Não precisa me dar explicação, só faça o seu trabalho" Falou Sesshoumaru, virando o corredor

Inuyasha e Kouga o viram ir embora e suspiraram, mas depois se olharem e rosnaram

"Depois terminamos a nossa conversinha lobinho"

"Ótimo vou ficar esperando impacientemente, cara de cachorro" Repondeu Kouga entre os dentes

E foram cada um para uma direção.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru entrou em sua sala, olhou para Rim que se encontrava sentada na sua mesa te esperando, lendo uns papeis de cabeça baixa

"Conseguiu apartar a briga?" Perguntou Rim sem olhar o marido

"Sim cheguei a tempo deles rolarem no chão" Falou Sesshoumaru sentado em sua grande cadeira acolchoada

"Acho que vamos ter muitos problemas" Falou Rim agora encarando Sesshoumaru

"O pior é perder dois brilhantes funcionários, se não perder mais" Sesshoumaru passando a mão no rosto

"Como assim?" Perguntou Rim

"Por que o idiota do meu irmão, por mais que eu falei para ele não se envolver com nenhuma funcionária, ele me desobedeceu e escolheu a Higurashi para me irritar mais" Falou Sesshoumaru sem pausa pois estava impaciente.

"Ele não deveria se envolver com nenhuma mulher, tinha que se separar de Kikyou primeiro"Rim olhou para o marido como se lembrasse de algo "Aliás ainda não sei por que ainda estão juntos"

"Eu estou cansado disso, sempre Inuyasha, desde pequeno meu pai o protegeu com medo dele ser discriminado" Sesshoumaru falou balançando a cabeça como se estivesse cansado "E olha no que deu"

"Eu sei que está preocupado com ele, mas está agindo como o seu pai"Rim foi se levantado da cadeira e se aproximando do marido "Agora vamos parar de falar de problemas e falaremos de coisas boas"

"No que por exemplo?" Perguntou Sesshoumaru com um pequeno sorriso

"Ora, sua festa de aniversário" Falou Rim quase saltitante

"Você não disse que eram coisas boas" Falou Sesshoumaru com o sorriso morrendo nos lábios

"Sesshoumaru Taisho, não comece" Rim começando uma discursão

Rim era uma moça, de cabelos negros que batiam na altura do queixo, tinha os olhos verdes, seu corpo era esguio e bonito. Tinha uma olhar alegre cheio de vida que conquistou Sesshoumaru, desde o primeiro dia que a viu, na faculdade onde estudava na mesma turma de Inuyasha e Miroku. Tinha vinte e cinco anos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dentro da sala de Inuyasha

"Droga Kagome, atende logo essa porcaria" Inuyasha ligando para o apartamento de Kagome na cidade

"Inuyasha vai tentar mais quantas milhares de vezes?"

"A secretária, acho que ela deve ter ido para a casa de praia" Falou desligando o telefone e olhando para Miroku "Você tem certeza que a Sango falou que ela estava passando mal?"

"Sim você quer que eu repita quantas vezes?"

"Estou preocupado! Por que aquela maluca foi pegar estrada desse jeito?" Falou Inuyasha rosnando

"Ela queria ficar sozinha e sabia se ficasse na cidade você iria atormentá-la"

Inuyasha levantou cabeça que observava o telefone e olhou para Miroku com uma expressão zangada, quando escutou o que ele disse

"Veja como você fala comigo, aliás é você que costuma atormentar as mulheres, elas até fogem de você"

"Hahaha, e a Kagome por acaso não está fugindo de você?"

"Sim, mas se ela pensa que conseguiu está enganada" Se levantou da sua cadeira, pegou o paletó e foi para a porta "Miroku se perguntarem por mim invente alguma coisa"

"E SE A KIKYOU LIGAR?" Perguntou gritando no corredor

"A Kikyou" Voltou para a porta da sua sala, colocou a cabeça para dentro e falou "A sei lá, fale que fui ver um cliente"

E saiu, pegou um elevador foi para o estacionamento e entrou no seu carro. Olhou para o retrovisor e falou:

"Você não pode fugir, minha sereia" E deu partida no carro

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chegou na varanda da casa e olhou para o céu, onde haviam se formado nuvens de chuva. Suspirou, agora mais um sinal que deveria ter ficado no cidade. A estrada fica horrível quando chove. Teria que acordar mais cedo do que de costume amanhã, para preparar a casa para uma possível tempestade.

Desceu da varanda e foi caminhando, olhando para a vegetação rasteira, tendo cuidado para não pisar nas flores, as suas favoritas (não me lembro o nome delas, e nem sei se no Japão tem, mas são umas flores rosas que ficam na beira das praias, aqui no Espírito Santo tem muitas) e chegou na beirada da praia. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, abriu os braços depois os elevou para acima da cabeça os puxando e alongando o corpo todo. Começou a correr na areia, queria cansar bem o corpo para ter uma noite de sono em paz.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango estava caminhando pelo corredor da agencia cantando bem baixo, quase sussurando, desde que chegou do almoço, estava trabalhando sem parar, e fez uma pausa, para tomar um café e conversar um pouco com os colegas.

"Bonita canção"

"A Sr Miroku, não o tinha visto" Falou Sango um pouco assustada

"Tudo, menos me chamar de senhor" Falou Miroku sorrindo

"Mas o senhor é meu chefe, tenho que respeitá-lo"

Miroku se aproximou de Sango e sussurrou no seu ouvido

"Só Sesshoumaru gosta disso, para não perder a pose"

"Tu-tudo bem, mas é você que está pedindo" Falou Sango arrepiada pela aproximação da boca de Miroku na sua orelha

"Ótimo" Sorriu Miroku malicioso vendo o efeito que tem sobre ela.

Sango ia continuar o seu caminho, pois não estava mais agüentando essa aproximação com seu chefe, mas foi impedida por ele que a segurou pelo braço.

"Que tal sairmos depois para tomar um drinque" Perguntou Miroku a encarando

"Você não acha que estamos atravessando o sinal muito cedo?"

"Não, você trabalha na agencia a três anos e nunca saímos" Falou Miroku tentando ser convincente "Além do mais temos que conversar sobre nossos amigos"

"Que amigos? Não estou entendo o senhor" Sango tentava fugir do assunto

"Não precisa disfarçar, estou falando de Inuyasha e Kagome" Miroku falou sério e tom baixo na voz "Eu sei tudo sobre eles"

"Mas não posso falar, isso prejudicaria a Kagome" Falou no mesmo tom baixo que ele

"Eu estou preocupado com o Inuyasha, nunca o vi desse jeito, ele está muito exaltado"

"Eu também estou preocupada com a Kagome" Sango falou sorrindo "Acho que seria uma boa sairmos para conversar"

"Então nos encontramos as seis no estacionamento, quem chegar primeiro espera"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyou passeava no shopping com Kagura, quando passou em frente a uma agencia de viagens. Parou para o olhar os cartazes sobre a Europa e teve uma idéia

"O que foi Kikyou?" Perguntou Kagura

"É que me lembrei, faz uns três anos que eu e Inuyasha não fazemos uma viagem juntos" Suspirou "Ultimamente eu viajo sozinha para visitar a minha família e ele a negócios"

"Então essa é a solução, uma segunda Lua-de-Mel" Falou Kagura sorrindo

"Eu não sei, acho que ele não vai aceitar" Kikyou desanimada

"Aí você faz chantagem e diz que vai sozinha, pois na viagem irá ter companhia de sobra" Kagura "Ele vai ficar louco e aceitará na hora

"Sabe Kagura, você costuma ser tão esperta com os homens, não sei como não o conquistou?"

"Ele foi enfeitiçado pelo mesmo tipinho de mulher que está te dando problemas" Kagura cm a cabeça erguida e um meio sorriso

"Sei meiguinha, que sorri para todos, doce, me poupe não sei como eles agüentam" Respondeu sorrindo fracamente "Aliás amanhã é aniversário dele"

"E como eu me esqueceria do aniversário de Sesshoumaru, sempre mando um cartão"

"Mas haverá uma festinha na casa dele, que tal você aparecer por lá como minha convidada?" Falou Kikyou sorrindo

"Você por acaso está querendo arrumar briga com sua cunhada?" Kagura estava adorando a idéia

"Não, mas prefiro você a ela, e além do mais, os dois sabem dos casos de Inuyasha e além de não me contarem, não fazem nada"

"Eu conheço Sesshoumaru, ele se preocupa muito com o irmão, tenta aconselhá-lo"

"Não o defenda Kagura, ou vou pensar que está do lado deles" Falou Kikyou séria e segurando as lágrimas, mas tentou se controlar e sorriu "Você quer ou não ir amanhã"

"E ter o prazer de dar as parabéns pessoalmente ao meu Sesshy, lógico"

"Agora vamos entrar nessa agência ver os pacotes"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Depois de correr a praia, Kagome para um pouco para respirar em frente a sua casa. Olha para o mar que está começando a ficar agitado. Sorri, e sai correndo para a água.

"Acho que vou mergulhar em alto mar, no final de semana" Falou ao parar com a água na sua cintura, e olhando para a ela, onde estava tão clara que podia ver seus pés e alguns peixinhos nadando.

Adorava o mar, isso ela puxou os seus pais. Sempre os acompanhou em expedições pelo mundo, quando eles morreram só não estava com eles por causa das aulas. Suas notas estavam baixas e tinha que recuperá-las. Nunca vai esquecer que estava na escola quando recebeu a notícia da morte de seus pais. Foi notícia em todos os jornais e televisão a tragédia, seus corpos nunca foram encontrados, é por isso que todo ano vai até o local onde o barco de seus pais afundou para jogar flores, inclusive Inuyasha foi duas vezes com ela.

Mergulhou a água estava muito fria, mas como estava acostumada, continuou, vou para cima da água e começou a nadar, para longe da margem, não tinha medo era uma ótima nadadora e conhecia bem aquela praia pois havia nascido, e foi criada em suas águas e areias.

Parou e deitou o seu corpo na água para ficar boiando, ficou um tempo lá olhando o céu nublado.

Resolveu voltar para a areia. Nadou depressa pois a correnteza já estava forte por causa da tempestade que estava formando, as ondas já estavam um pouco altas.

Parou de nadar quando viu um carro parando na porta de sua casa, e o motorista descer depressa, e ir correndo aflito para a praia.

Voltou a nadar pois uma onda muito alta estava a puxando, se posicionou nela e esperou para pegar impulso e ir levada para a margem com a força da onda que estava arrebentando (jacarezinho). Saiu da água e viu Inuyasha com uma expressão aflita, mas sorriu ao ver que ela estava bem, chegou perto dela e a abraçou.

"Por um momento tinha esquecido que você é uma sereia" Falou Inuyasha se afastando um pouco do abraço, mas não a soltando totalmente

"Gostaria de ser uma sereia e viver nadando nos mares sem nenhuma preocupação"

"Você sempre dá essa resposta quando eu te chamo de sereia."

"Por que é verdade" "Mas o que está fazendo aqui, será que não posso ter um pouco de paz?"

"Estava preocupado"

"Com o que?" Perguntou Kagome com sarcasmo, mas começou a andar e passou por Inuyasha falando sarcasticamente "Se ia consegui outra trepada com a vadia aqui?"

"Kagome, por favor vamos conversar" Falou Inuyasha a seguindo para a sua casa

"Não tenho nada para conversar com você" Falou já saindo da praia, nesse hora começa a chover muito forte, virou para trás e viu um Inuyasha já ensopado e começou a rir

"Do que está rindo" Perguntou Inuyasha indignado

"Apesar de estar com muita raiva, tenho que admitir que você fica lindo parecendo um cachorrinho que acabou de sair do banho."

"Hahaha, você também está encharcada, aliás já ficou muito tempo" Olhou Kagome e a mediu de cima em baixo foi se aproximando mais, nunca conseguiu resistir a ela "Com isso" Apontou para o maiô de Kagome, e falou quase em um sussurro, ela estava linda toda molhada debaixo da chuva, e o sorriso iluminava mais a sua face, se aproximou mais dela, a abraçou e a beijou apaixonadamente. Essa no começo correspondeu mas caiu em si quando sentiu brilho de em relâmpago iluminar a sua face, o empurrou, ele estava assustado com a reação dela e a ficou encarando.

"Vamos temos que entrar antes de um relâmpago nos acertar, ou pegarmos um resfriado.

Entrou na varanda e pegou uma toalha que ela deixou lá para se secar quando voltasse da praia, se secou e depois a enrolou em seu corpo, e entrou para a casa Inuyasha a observava bem curioso. Voltou correndo e jogou uma toalha para ele.

"Por favor depois de se secar vá embora, antes que a tempestade piore" Entrou na casa e voltou para a varanda como se esquecesse de algo "Pode levar a toalha"

Kagome já ia trancando a casa quando Inuyasha empurrou a porta com um pouco de violência, e entrou na casa, muito irritado.

"Seu idiota, molhou meu tapete todo" Falou Kagome também muito irritada quase gritando "Eu não te mandei ir embora, quase que quebra a minha porta"

"Escuta aqui" Inuyasha falou também muito irritado apontando o dedo indicador para Kagome "Só irei embora depois que você ouvir tudo o que tenho a te dizer"

"É mesmo" Falou encarando e se aproximando dele até ficar bem próxima "E quem vai me obrigar?"

"Eu, ou temos uma conversa civilizada, ou você terá que me aturar a noite toda" Falou a encarando vitorioso

"Você se esqueceu que sei me defender muito bem?" Respondeu a ele "Cuidado ou pode acabar purificado"

Inuyasha se pos mais a frente de Kagome, se aproximou mais dela se segurou o seu queixo o erguendo e a beijando, não delicadamente e a abraçou forte. Derepente sentiu seu corpo formigar e foi empurrado para trás, caindo violentamente no chão. Kagome ficou intacta olhando friamente para ele, estava ainda um pouco zonzo, mas levantou a cabeça e começou a encarara agora com muita fúria.

"Ficou louca sua bruxa" E se levantou um pouco cambaleante "Por acaso quer me matar?"

**Olá!**

**Eu particularmente não gostei muito desse capítulo, queria terminá-lo de outro jeito, mas a minha mania de escrever demais, acaba com os meus planos. Foram oito páginas do Word, é claro contando com as reviews. Gostaria de ter entrado em outros detalhes, mas creio que no próximo a história vai se desenrolar. Aliás uma pergunta para vocês, os capítulos estão muito grandes? Porque qualquer coisa tento encurtar um pouco.**

**Tenho uma má notícia para lhes dar, acho que só vou poder postar as minhas fics um capítulo por semana. Geralmente atualizo no meio e final de semana. É que a minha mãe talvez vá tirar a internet de casa e só vou ter acesso a ela na casa do meu namorado.**

**Bom tentei colocar o meu email e o nome do site que citei no capítulo anterior, na minha outra fic mas não saiu, então os interessados me avisem por reviews que mandarei por email.**

**Carol** que bom, cada elogio de vocês é um estímulo para continuar, vi ter muitas novidades ainda. Bjs

**Biba** Evans é muito difícil julgar a Kagome numa situação dessas, mas pode deixar que vai ter uma reviravolta na vida da nossa querida heroína. Bjs

**Bellynha** a Isabella tem quatro anos, acabou de completar a festinha foi até da helloKitty (me empolguei), mas ela é o meu orgulho. Bom vai rolar muita coisa nessa festa, e isso no próximo capítulo. Tenho certeza que vocês irão adorar. Bjs

**Yumi Takashi** ela começou agora, mas a professora dela falou que é uma grande promessa para o futuro (mãe coruja) da ginástica olímpica. Tomara que goste desse.Bjs

**Lily** muita água vai rolar ainda, então controle as suas emoções. Vou te mandar um email com o endereço do site ainda essa semana. Bjs

**Kirana** pode deixar que ainda essa semana te mando por email. Bjs

**Ryeco-Dono** quanta honra, também adoro suas fics e você sabe acompanho todas. Mas realmente eu nunca vi uma fic assim. Espero que continue acompanhando. Bjs

**Até o próximo capítulo**

**Bjs Mary**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amor louco amor**

**Capítulo V**

"Não só queria que você soubesse que não manda aqui" Falou Kagome encarando Inuyasha.

Derrepente um relâmpago, e o poste da rua que estava aceso por causa do céu escuro se apaga, escurecendo um pouco a casa. Outro cai no mar iluminando o rosto do casal que continuava se encarando.

"Quando você vai entender?" Inuyasha se levantando e quebrando silêncio

"Eu já entendi" Respondeu Kagome abaixando a cabeça "Olha você pode ficar até a tempestade passar" Falou se retirando da sala e continuou "Vou pegar as suas roupas e pode tomar um banho"

Inuyasha ficou olhando a garota sair da sala, não encontravam as palavras certas. Estava com um nó seu coração, não sabia o que sentia por Kagome, mas sabia que era mais do que desejo. Já por Kikyou até pouco tempo, tinha certeza que a amava, mas hoje? Decidiu para de pensar nisso. Teria a noite toda para fazer as pazes com Kagome, tinha que se acalmar para não vacilar denovo, não queria perde-la. Acordou de seus pensamentos ao ver vê-la entrando na sala e parando na sua frente.

"Aqui estão suas roupas e outra toalha" O entregou uma blusa e calça "Pode usar o banheiro do corredor, tem tudo que você precisar"

"Não falta uma coisa" Falou se aproximando mais dela

"E o que seria?" Kagome deu um passo para trás tentando manter a distância

"Você" Colocou as mãos em seus ombros "Eu não suporto ficar assim com você, me dói por dentro"

Kagome virou o rosto para não encará-lo, tinha que admitir que sentia a mesma coisa, queria muito pular em seus braços, mas até quando agüentaria viver assim? Nunca sonhou isso para ela, queria ter um homem só para si, queria ter muitos filhos pois sempre foi uma garota solitária por ser filha única. Agora depois de iniciar esse caso com Inuyasha, duvida que realizará esses seus sonhos.

"Eu também não gosto de brigar com você" uma lágrima rolou de seu rosto "Mas não posso deixar você me usar"

Ela continuava sem encará-lo, até que sentiu o seu queixo ser tocado pelos dedos dele, o erguendo fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

"Eu nunca te usei" Falou sincero "Tudo que aconteceu até hoje foi por que eu preciso de você"

"Ás vezes gostaria de nunca ter te conhecido" Fechou os olhos quando uma outra lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto, mas Inuyasha logo a secou

"Eu também" Falou carinhoso com ela "Nunca fui fiel ao meu casamento, me casei muito jovem foi um ato impensado" Começou a acariciá-la "Tinha casos rápidos, mas depois de nossa primeira noite, as vezes me esforço para fazer amor com minha esposa, para conversar com ela, parece que só você me agrada, me entende"

"Por favor, vá tomar o seu banho, eu quero ficar sozinha" Falou Kagome se soltando do braço dele e virando de costas. Inuyasha ficou a olhando com tristeza nos olhos, sentia que algum dia podia perde-la e estava sentindo muito medo. Saiu da sala e entrou no banheiro fechando a porta, se despiu e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Ficou de olhos fechados sentindo a água escorrer pelo seu corpo, derrepente se lembrou de um acontecimento.

Inuyasha fechou o chuveiro, e começou a se secar, depois vestiu sua roupa, uma calça jeans e blusa branca, e saiu do banheiro com a toalha nas mãos secando os seus cabelos. Olhou ao redor e balançou as orelhas, para localizar Kagome pelo som, escutou o barulho da banheira enchendo de água, ela deveria ainda estar no banheiro. Teve um impulso de ir lá ver sua sereia se banhando, mas se controlou, ele daria um tempo para ela relaxar, e tinha que fazer uma coisa muito difícil, ligar para sua esposa e mentir mais uma vez. Pegou o celular do bolso do seu paletó, sorriu por ter escolhido um modelo a prova d´agua por que se fosse outro com certeza estaria arruinado, pois estava todo molhado. Secou o aparelho com a toalha e começou a digitar os números.

"_Alô, Inuyasha?" Era Kikyou_

"Sim querida, tudo bem?" Falou Inuyasha sorrindo

"_Poderia estar, se você chegasse logo em casa."_

"Tenho uma péssima notícia para te dar" Falou tentando ter calma para mentir "Vim ver um cliente no litoral e fui pego pela tempestade"

"_E agora?"_

"Estou em um hotel, vou esperar a tempestade passar e voltar para casa, o mais provável que seja amanhã cedo"

"_Sei, está sozinho?" _

"Sim querida, amanhã cedo estarei em casa, não se preocupe."

"_Espero quero conversar com você, antes de ir ao trabalho"_

"Tudo bem, tenho que desligar, amanhã conversaremos. Te amo"

Desligou o telefone, e ficou sentado no sofá olhando a janela, estava chovendo muito e já tinha escurecido. Derrepente as luzes se apagam e casa fica no escuro. Escuta um grito de Kagome e sai em direção ao quarto da garota, onde se encontrava a suíte que ela estava tomando banho. Entrou no quarto sem muita dificuldade, pois com um hanyou enxergava bem no escuro. Entrou no banheiro e teve uma visão privilegiada. Kagome estava nua, debruçada com metade do corpo para fora da banheira. Os seus braços pareciam procurar alguma coisa no chão. Ficou a apreciando por alguns segundos, até que se pronunciou.

"Kagome, você está bem?"

"Sim estou, é que estou procurando a lanterna que coloquei do lado da banheira" Respondeu sem dar muita a tenção a presença do rapaz e continuou a procurar a lanterna

Inuyasha desviou os olhos de Kagome e procurou a lanterna, que estava um pouco afastada da banheira em uma posição difícil dela alcança-la, sorriu malicioso, estava com muita vontade de brincar com a garota, mais se conteve, ainda não tinham feito as pazes totalmente, e não queria piorar a situação. Deu um passo, se abaixou e pegou a lanterna. A acendeu e apontou para a garota, que entrou rapidamente na banheira tentando esconder seu corpo, estava toda corada.

"É esta que você estava procurando?" Percorreu todo corpo da garota com a luz da lanterna

"Inuyasha por favor, me entregue a lanterna e vá embora"

"Tem certeza?" Kagome lhe lançou um olhar mortal "Você está um pouco assustada, fico de costas para você terminar"

"Não precisa me espere na sala, estou bem"

Inuyasha entregou a lanterna nas mãos da garota, e a ficou observando, percorrendo o seu corpo agora com um olhar, Kagome o encarava e estava muito vermelha, que podia sentir o seu rosto queimar. O rapaz deu um meio sorriso e ia em direção a porta quando virou e encarou a garota

"Sabe o que mais gosto em você?" Kagome fez um não com a cabeça "A sua pureza, você é única" saiu do banheiro mas não fechou a porta.

Foi para a sala, estava tudo escuro e tedioso, decidiu então fazer o jantar, andou em direção da cozinha e abriu a geladeira, havia peixes, mariscos, limpos em vasilhas. Abriu o armário, e sorriu, estava lotado de ramen, se lembrou que mesmo que a garota não gostava, sempre comprava para ele, que tinha um certo vício para macarrões instantâneos. Geralmente quando chegava em casa tinha isso para comer, ou saia com sua esposa, pois Kikyou detestava qualquer trabalho domestico, mesmo que fosse preparar um jantar para agradar o seu marido. Diferente de Kagome, que adorava cozinhar e nem por isso se considerava uma Amélia, pois fazia tudo trabalho, diversão, obrigação na maior harmonia. Balançou a cabeça, estava comparando muito as duas. Começou a preparar o jantar, pegou uns camarões e os refogou, depois jogou um arroz que estava na geladeira e jogou na panela junto com o camarão. Arrumou em uma travessa e colocou em cima da mesa. Preparou o ramen e fez o mesmo, depois arrumou a mesa como no jantar da noite passada, acendeu as velas, sentou à mesa esperando Kagome. Esta logo depois entrou na sala e se espantou com a arrumação. Respirou fundo para sentir o cheiro da comida, fiou parada de braços cruzados o olhando. Sorriu para ele levantou os braços.

"Tudo bem, eu me rendo" Foi andando em direção a mesa, já ia se sentando quando Inuyasha levantou da cadeira dele, a puxou a dela como um cavalheiro para que se sentasse. Se sentou de novo em seu lugar e ficou a observando. Derrepente levantou assustando um pouco Kagome

"Me esqueci de um detalhe" Foi de novo ao armário da cozinha e pegou taças, depois uma garrafa de vinho branco, colou umas pedras de gelo nas taças. Foi para a mesa mas não se sentou, abriu a garrafa a sérvio o vinho em cada taça, entregando uma para Kagome e ficando com a outra, brindaram e deram um gole.

"Eu sei que não se serve vinho com gelo, mas não gosto de natural e sei que você também não gosta"

"O jantar está perfeito" Kagome sorriu "Obrigada"

"Que bom que está gostando" Inuyasha ficou do lado de Kagome e ela se virou, com o movimento da garota, ele se abaixou, ajoelhando-se e olhou bem em seus olhos "Por favor, me perdoe"

"Já te perdoei, não consigo ter raiva de você" Falou Kagome sorrindo

"Mas para eu, é mais difícil, por que sei que minhas palavras te magoaram, a fizeram sofrer, e cada lágrima sua dói mais para mim"

"Eu sei, devia não ligar te conheço bem, e você é muito impulsivo" Kagome falou acariciando o rosto de Inuyasha.

Ele ergueu um porco a cabeça e a beijou. Depois se soltaram e sorriram um para o outro.

"Acho melhor comermos antes da comida esfriar" Falou ele se levantado e sentando no seu lugar à mesa "Espero que goste do jantar improvisado" Sorriram um para o outro e sorriram.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango estava no estacionamento no subsolo da agência. Estava em pé de fora do seu Vectra azul metálico (nem sei se existe esse carro lá fora, mas sou um pouco por fora de nomes de carro) batia o pé pois já tinha quinze minutos que esperava Miroku. Notou que o elevador estava chegando e viu seu chefe saindo conversando animadamente com uma funcionária do mesmo setor que ela chamada Koharu. Se sentiu um pouco aborrecida com essa situação, até por que diziam as más línguas que eles teriam um caso, e que a garota chegava a se humilhar, por ele. Comprovou os boatos quando viu Koharu conversando com Miroku que estava muito sério e apontou para ela, parecia também que ele estava um pouco impaciente e queria se livrar dessa situação incomoda. Não estava escutando a conversa, mas imaginou do que seria, quando a garota te lançou um olhar mortal e saiu do estacionamento se dirigindo para o elevador batendo os pés. Miroku suspirou, depois foi caminhando em direção a Sango sorrindo animadamente.

"Me desculpe fazê-la esperar muito, ela estava me tirando do sério"

"Você só colhe aquilo que planta" Falou sem retribuir ao sorriso" "Vamos"

Entraram cada um em seu carro, Miroku tinha um Citroen preto. Foram para um bar bem freqüentado da cidade para um happyhour. Estacionaram seus carros e entraram no bar, Sango não conseguia encarar Miroku, tinha que admitir estava com um pouco de ciúmes.

"Prefere sentar aonde? Fumantes ou não fumantes?" Perguntou Miroku tentando quebrar o gelo

"Não fumantes" Respondeu, depois se dirigiram para uma mesa perto de uma janela, para olharem o movimento da rua, isso era sempre inspirador para eles criadores, muitas pessoas voltando para casa, outras saindo para o trabalho ou indo estudar. Realmente Tókio não dormia.

"Estou cansada, não quero me demorar" Falou Sango depois de pedirem cada um uma bebida, Miroku preferiu um uísque puro com gelo, ela pediu também uísque mas também um guaraná para beber misturado (é muito bom).

"Não sabia que gostava de beber, sempre te vi com copos de refrigerantes, ou sucos de frutas no eventos" Falou Miroku um pouco espantado

"Você é que se engana, sempre tem uma bebida alcoólica misturada" Falou indiferente "Quem bebe pouco é Kagome, ás vezes somente um vinho ou um champanhe".

"Vocês se conhecem a muito tempo?" Perguntou Miroku tentando iniciar uma conversa

"Desde a faculdade, no primeiro dia de aula, nos identificamos e começamos a freqüentar uma a casa da outra na primeira semana"

"Eu conheço Inuyasha desde criança, estudamos até na faculdade, na pós e mestrado nos separamos, pois seria melhor para empresa profissionais de várias áreas"

"Entendo. Você acha que Inuyasha irá abandonar a esposa para ficar com Kagome?"

"Na sei, o que eu acho é que esse casamento acabou a muito tempo, aliás nem deveria ter sido realizado, mas Inuyasha sempre foi cabeça dura" Miroku fez uma pausa e falou com um sorriso sarcástico "Imagine se casar com dezoito anos, e com a primeira namorada."

"Mas ele devia amá-la muito"

"Que nada, o problema que a Kikyou, sempre soube persuadi-lo" Falou Miroku "Ele depois de dois anos começou a traí-la, ainda mais que ela na quis continuar os estudos, e se transformou no que é hoje, isso frustra Inuyasha principalmente que apesar de só gastar o dinheiro dele, nem um filho ela o quer dar"

Conversaram mais um pouco o clima começou a ficar descontraído.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Depois do jantar, foram para o sofá. Inuyasha se sentou com uma perna esticada nele e uma da mesma forma no chão, com Kagome no meio delas. Estavam abraçados, rindo conversando, namorando. Tomavam vinho, onde as taças e a garrafas estavam em cima da mesa de centro na frente do sofá.

O clima estava bem romântico e aconchegante, estavam juntos despreocupados com o barulho da chuva, um pouco de frio e um castiçal em cima da mesma mesa de centro que pouco iluminava o local.

"Queria ficar assim para sempre" Falou Inuyasha

"Que pena, eu estava pensando em ir para a cama" Sorriu maliciosa "Mas se você quiser continuamos aqui"

"E o que você está pensando em fazer de tão especial na cama?" Inuyasha sorriu malicioso, entrando na brincadeira dela

"Hora dormir" Kagome ficou séria "Não acha que a noite passada foi muito agitada, estou cansada quero dormir"

Inuyasha ficou encarando Kagome indignado, enquanto ela se mantia séria, mas começaram a sorrir. Ele a afastou um pouco para poder se levantar, e depois a pegou no colo.

Entraram no quarto e Inuyasha a colocou delicadamente deitada na cama, enquanto se mantia em pé a admirando. Ele tirou a sua camisa e se deitou em cima dela, a beijando com muito desejo. Cessavam os beijos com intervalos curtos, para pegarem fôlego. As carícias percorriam cada vez mais os seus corpos, os deixando mais exitados, quando deram por si estavam totalmente nus. Inuyasha ainda estava em cima dela e se colocou entre suas pernas a penetrando. Kagome gemeu e pronunciou o nome dele, enquanto sentia além das estocadas a língua dele percorrendo seu colo e os seus seios. Se amaram até alcançarem o prazer. Sorriram um para o outro, se beijaram apaixonadamente e Kagome deitou a cabeça no peito de Inuyasha e suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas. Dormiu, estava muito cansada, ele ficou acordado observando a garota e acariciando o seu cabelo. Sentiu um aperto no peito repentino não sabia o que era, fechou os olhos e olhou para Kagome de novo, com um grande aperto no coração. Ela parecia um anjo dormindo, o seu anjo, a sua amiga. Companheira e até mulher, mais do que a sua esposa. Nela ele tinha encontrado tudo o que faltava em Kikyou, ficava cada vez mais difícil ficar longe de Kagome, sabia que estava apaixonado, mas será que este sentimento evoluiu para amor. Não sabia, mas teria que descobrir para que ninguém saísse machucado. Adormeceu.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome acordou com os carinhos de Inuyasha, eles estavam na mesma posição que dormiram. Olhou para o relógio e era cinco e meia da manhã.

"Resolveu acordar preguiçosa" Inuyasha falou com um sorriso e beijando rapidamente os lábios de Kagome

"Eu é deveria falar isso, você sempre acorda mais cedo que eu" Ela sentou na cama, e o lençol que cobria seus seios nus caiu arrancando um sorriso malicioso dos lábios de Inuyasha.

"Que tal tomarmos o café da manhã?" Falou maliciosamente

"Por que você já o preparou?" Falou Kagome se espreguiçando

"Não preciso, está bem na minha frente" Inuyasha terminou de falar e a pegou nos braços a beijando da mesma forma que na noite anterior. Se amaram mais uma vez. Depois levantaram e foram tomar um banho juntos , notaram que a luz ainda não havia voltado, e estava frio o dia estava nublado e chuvoso. Saíram do banho e foram se arrumar para saírem. Ao terminarem se dirigiram para a cozinha a fim de preparar o café.

"Ainda não me explicou por que, está aqui até agora?"

"Está me expulsando?"

"Lógico que não, é que você sempre sai muito cedo"

"Resolvi esperar para sairmos juntos, essas estradas são muito perigosas quando está um dia normal, imagine hoje que não para de chover"

"Eu sei dirigi muito bem, para a sua informação"

"Sim mais você não acha que é melhor entramos juntos para no caso de uma emergência?"

"Por que está sendo muito cuidadoso?"

"Só um mal pressentimento, mas deixa para lá, você não queria acordar comigo ontem, hoje eu estou aqui" Inuyasha falou sorrindo e beijou Kagome, depois terminaram de tomar o café, se despediram com outro beijo e saíram cada um em seu carro. Dirigiram cuidadosamente, pois como Inuyasha havia falado a estrada estava escorregadia e muito perigosa. Chegaram na cidade quando cada um iria seguir uma direção pararam o carro e se despediram com um sorriso. Inuyasha foi para sua casa e Kagome para a agencia.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chegou em casa foi para o seu quarto e Kikyou ainda estava dormindo, a convivência com Kagome o deixava mais carinhoso, apesar de ser o contrário, pois a garota era muito carinhosa, e tinha vontade de ser assim com sua esposa, apesar dela nunca demonstrar isso.

Deu um beijo nos lábios de Kikyou que acordou assustada e sentou na cama depressa

"Resolveu acordar Bela Adormecida?" Falou Inuyasha com um sorriso carinhoso

" A Inuyasha ainda é cedo, você sabe que gosto de acordar mais tarde"

"Só queria ficar um pouco com minha esposa antes de ir trabalhar, além domais você falou que queria conversar comigo"

"Sim" Falou sorrindo "Tenho uma novidade para você"

"E o que seria?" Falou Inuyasha desinteressado

"Vamos fazer uma viagem pela Europa" Kikyou falou bem animada "Uma segunda lua-de-mel"

"Não acho que seria uma boa idéia, tenho muito trabalho" Inuyasha deu de ombros

"Ou não quer deixar a sua amante aqui" "Vai ver que ela é tão vadia que se você se ausentar durante um mês, ela vai arranjar outro"

"Não sei do que está falando?"

"Então você não tem amante" "Me prove viagem comigo"

"Está bem, vou a agência e vejo um dia para marcarmos."

Kikyou Pulou nos braços de Inuyasha e o beijou, ele retribuiu sorrindo

"Eu te amo Inuyasha"

"Eu... eu também" Vacilou um pouco para responder

Foi se trocar para trabalhar e ficou preocupado, como iria dar essa notícia para Kagome, com certeza seria uma apunhalada no coração da garota.

"Que roupa é essa, você estava de terno?"

"Sempre tenho uma mala em meu carro para uma emergência, se esqueceu?"

"Sim, bom trabalho, te espero para a festa do seu irmão, por favor não chegue tarde"

"Sim, até mais tarde querida" Inuyasha saiu de casa e entrou no elevador, estava pensando de novo em Kagome. Não queria magoa-la, mas tinha que dar outra chance ao seu casamento, decidiu só contar para a garota quando estivesse próximo a viagem, assim a garota só sofreria no momento.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O dia passou calmo na agência, tinha acabado, e todos estavam indo para casa, onde mais tarde se encontrariam para comemorar o aniversário de Sesshoumaru.

Às nove horas da noite todos começaram a chegar Sango e Miroku chegaram juntos, Kagome foi obrigada a ir por Rim que fez várias ameaças de 'morte'a ela. Kouga chegou e foi logo correndo para o lado de Kagome.

Essa estava um pouco apreensiva mas conversava animadamente, até escutar a capainha e ao ver a porta se abrir Inuyasha chegar com Kikyou. Rim foi logo os cumprimentado, Tinha que ser sociável com a cunhada e o cunhado, o casal depois de falar com Rim foi em direção ao Sesshoumaru, lhe entregar o presente, mas esse se encontrava, conversando com Kagome e Sango.

Os olhares de Inuyasha e Kagome se cruzaram, mas desviaram pois em público tinham que disfarçar. Já Kikyou sorria vitoriosa, pois sabia que a garota estava sofrendo por ver o amante acompanhado em público com a esposa.

"Parabéns Sesshoumaru" Falou Kikyou o entregando um embrulho

"Obrigado" Falou friamente, essa situação estava desconfortável

"Boa noite, se não me enganam vocês são funcionárias do meu marido" Colocou a mão no queixo fingindo forçar a memória "Você é Sango e você é Kagome"

"Sim, que bom revela, Sra Taisho" Falou Sango para quebrar o gelo

"Boa noite, Sra" Falou Kagome "Com licença" E saiu deixando o grupo para trás.

Kagome foi para a varanda, tinha várias pessoas lá conversando, muitos até colegas da agência, mas ela queria ficar sozinha.

"Você está linda"

"Não deveria estar aqui" Falou Kagome sem encarar Inuyasha "A sra Taisho não vai se importar?"

"Não me importo, queria ficar um pouco perto de você"

"Por favor Sr Taisho, não preciso da sua compaixão, já estou indo embora"

Se retirou da varanda, mas foi abordada por Kouga

"Kagome eu te vi falando com o cara de cachorro, ele te magoou"

"Kouga deveria respeitar mais o seu chefe"

"Quer um drinque?" Perguntou Kouga mudando de assunto

"Não, você sabe que não costumo beber, vamos nos juntar aos outros"

Foram conversar com Miroku e Sango. Estava tão transtornada que nem notou o clima que está surgindo entre sua amiga e seu chefe, sua atenção foi voltada para a porta que tinha acabado de tocar a campainha.

Rim foi correndo atender a porta, estava sorrindo mas ficou séria e espantada quando abriu a porta e viu quem era.

"Boa noite" Falou Kagura entrando no apartamento e passando por Rim

Essa ficou estática, principalmente quando notou que a rival estava indo em direção ao seu marido. Não esperava que aquela mulher tivesse o disparate de ir como penetra na sua casa. Sesshoumaru estava no bar tomando um drinque. Quando chegou Kagura:

"Felia aniversário Sesshy" O entregou uma garrafa de uísque "O seu preferido"

"O que faz aqui Kagura" Falou friamente "É uma intrusa"

"Que falta de educação, muito mais que várias pessoas aqui, eu estou muito feliz com essa data"

Kikyou se aproximou com um sorriso tinha que ajudar a amiga, rim chegou com ela

"Olá Kagura queria" Falou sorrindo para a amiga "Rim e Sesshoumaru eu espero que não se importem por ter convidado minha amiga, mas estou comemorando uma coisa e gostaria que ele estivesse presente"

O grupo que Kagome se encontrava estava do lado dos quatro, Kikyou começou a falar mais alto para que a garota escutasse sua conversa.

"E o que seria a novidade querida?" Falou Kagura sorrindo "Não me falou o motivo estou curiosa"

"Hora, eu e o Inuyasha vamos viajar para a Europa, uma segunda lua-de-mel" Falou sorrindo, quanto Kagome levou um choque ao escutar o que ela dizia "Vamos passar um mês lá, decidimos fazer as pazes, nos amamos." O mundo de Kagome parecia que estava desabando.

Saiu da sala sem falar nada e foi na direção do banheiro se trancou lá e ficou chorando. Lavou o rosto, e saiu do banheiro no corredor estava Inuyasha a esperando.

"Tudo Bem?" Falou segurando o braço dela "Pro que estava chorando?"

"Não te interessa" Falou Kagome ríspida "E aliás feliz segunda lua-de-mel" Tentou se livrar das mãos dele mas ele a apertou mais.

"Eu-eu... posso explicar" Falou perplexo ao ver que Kagome sabia do seu segredo

"Você não me deve explicação, não temos nada, pelo menos não mais" Kagome falou saindo

"Não, por favor me escuta" Parecia que tinha levado um soco na cara.

Kagome conseguiu se soltar dele e saiu andando. Inuyasha ficou com muita raiva, quem poderia ter contado para a Kagome de sua viagem, quem poderia tê-la magoado dessa forma. Tinha que de qualquer custo descobrir, e principalmente fazer as pazes com sua amante, que a cada dia que passava significava mais para ele.

Ela se sentou no bar, ao lado de Kouga, que estranhou o sorriso da garota, e principalmente por ela ter pedido uma dose de uísque puro, sendo que não tinha o costume de beber. Quando chegou a bebida virou de uma só vez e pediu outro. Depois uma Cuba Libre, e duas doses de Tequila. Kagome estava bêbada, mas não fazia escândalo, só estava tonta e mais triste. Foi de novo na varanda e deixou uma lágrima escorrer quando olhou para trás e viu Inuyasha indo embora com Kikyou. Deu um tempo e resolveu ir para casa, não estava em condições de dirigir, mas precisava do litoral do mar, ia pegar estrada.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha dirigia em silencio, não tinha a mínina vontade de conversar com Kikyou, ainda mais que Miroku o contou que foi ela, que disse da viagem fazendo Kagome escutar. Estava triste também, por saber que a garota estava magoada, doía muito vê-la assim, mas o que mais o preocupava era aquele mal presentimento que estava sentindo desde ontem a noite. Era como se alguma coisa terrível fosse acontecer. Parou ao notar que estava de frente para o seu prédio, quando is entrar na garagem, olhou para Kikyou séria como sempre e viu o rosto de Kagome sorrindo para ele, parecia que estava muito feliz, mas depois a imagem voltou a ser a da esposa e sentiu um aperto muito grande. Com um impulso mandou que Kikyou saísse do carro e arrancou. A mulher ficou olhando perplexa para o carro do marido que virava a esquina correndo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estavam um grupo de quatro pessoas na rua discutindo, ou melhor tentando fazer que uma garota que estava no grupo não fosse embora dirigindo depois de beber muito.

"Sango eu estou bem"

"Não vou te levar para a minha casa, ou o Kouga vai te deixar em sua casa na cidade"

"Vocês me fazem lembrar os meus pais" Falou sorrindo tristemente

"Vou matar o Inuyasha" Kouga aborrecido

"Kouga por favor, se quer continuar meu amigo nunca mais pronuncie esse nome na minha frente" Falou Kagome entre os dentes

"Kagome você bebeu demais, acho melhor não dirigir" Falou Miroku

"Por favor, eu estou bem quero ir embora e dormir estou muito cansada" Falou Kagome

"Eu te conheço sei que vai para o litoral, está chovendo muito e você não está em condições de dirigir" Sango inistindo

"Por favor eu quero ficar sozinha, obrigado por vocês ficarem do meu lado, mas não estou afim da companhia de ninguém" Ficaram estáticos com as palavras da garota que meio cambaleante entrou no carro e arrancou. Quando se deram por si a Kagome estava longe. Derrepente um carro parou na frente do grupo, era Inuyasha.

"Aonde está Kagome?" Falou apresado sem sair do carro

"Acabou de sair" Respondeu Miroku espantado com a presença do amigo

"Temos que ir atrás dela, ela foi para o litoral e bebeu muito, e..."

Inuyasha nem esperou Sango acabar de falar e saiu com o carro, tinha que ir atrás de Kagome, alguma coisa o dizia que algo terrível ia acontecer. Correu muito até ver de longe o carro de Kagome, ficou espantado ela corria muito e o carro estava derrapando um pouco na estrada escorregadia, ficou como uma perseguição durante uns vinte minutos, até chegarem ao trecho mais perigoso da estrada, aonde os carros passavam por um penhasco.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Não conseguia segurar as lágrimas, e elas embaçavam sua visão já comprometida pela bebida. Queria chegar logo em casa, e esquecer de tudo, quem sabe só voltaria ao trabalho na próxima semana. Estava muito compenetrada nos seus pensamentos, quando passou pelo penhasco, era uma queda muito grande onde terminava no mar, com várias pedras. Derrepente seu carro derrapou mais uma vez estava chovendo muito. Seu carro rodou, e bateu na mureta, mas ela segurou a direção e tentou controlar mas bateu violentamente na parede de pedra no outro lado que jogou o carro no outro lado da pista em direção ao abismo. Kagome desmaiou com a batida, seu carro destruiu a proteção de caiu no penhasco.

"KAGOMEEE" Inuyasha gritou com lágrimas nos olhos. Estava fora do carro e olhava a cena que mais temia.

**Hello!**

**Um presente para vocês, 12 páginas de Word, ia dividir em dois mas resolvi postar logo inteiro.**

**Essa história me inspira muito, aliás as minhas fics me inspiram é só sentar no computador que o capítulo flui.**

**Ma desculpem se não entrei muito em detalhes com os outros personagens e a festa e Sesshoumaru, nem descrevei os personagens como estavam vestidos, o ambiente. É que eu estava louca para entrar logo no acidente, ele vai ser crucial para a história, e olha que vão ter muitas surpresas.**

**Gostaria que me mandassem uma música romântica (letra estrangeira e a tradução) para colocar como a música que eles dançaram juntos, pois vou usá-la de novo, ela será a música dos dois.**

**Espero que tenham gostado, brevemente postarei o outro que está na metade.**

**Leiam também o Baile, que está muito emocionante também.**

**Bjs Mary**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor louco amor**

**Capítulo IV**

Inuyasha não pensou, apenas correu para o muro de proteção com uma velocidade sobre-humana e saltou. Se agarrou a lateral do carro em queda livre, arrancou a porta com uma mão, enquanto na outra segurava para não cair. Cortou o cinto de segurança que prendia Kagome a retirou e pegou no colo, o carro estava quase chegando nas pedras, então pegou um impulso e foi saltando de pedra em pedra do penhasco, parou um pouco ao ouvir o carro se chocar e explodir, olhou para Kagome pois se tivesse chegado minutos depois a garota ainda estaria no carro. Ao chegar em cima na estrada, se ajoelhou no chão a ajeitando mais em seus braços, começou a chorar.

"Minha culpa, quase te pedir para sempre meu amor" As palavras saiam inconseqüentemente como as lágrimas.

Se separou um pouco e viu sua blusa cheia de sangue, estava tão afoito que nem percebeu o corte que a garota tinha um pouco acima da testa, que sangrava muito, mas uma coisa o preocupou mais, como hanyou sentiu a vida da garota se esvaindo, levantou e foi correndo para seu carro, tinha que levar Kagome em um hospital. A ajeitou no banco da frente, o deitando todo, deu um leve beijo na sua boca, sentiu a pele gelada da garota e notou os seus lábios arroxeados. Ela havia se machucado muito com a batida.

Dirigia e pegava na mão de Kagome que estava muito gelada, mesmo desacordada começou a tossir e um pouco de sangue saiu de sua boca.

"Kagome, agüente firme" Falou apertando a sua mão como se com esse ato não deixa-se a vida dela ir embora "Por favor, não me deixe" olhou para ela e lágrimas escorreram de seu rosto, estava sentindo a energia vital da garota mais fraca.

Por sorte, como era de madrugada, quase não havia carros na estrada, e também corria muito, chegou a um grande hospital, um dos melhores. Parou o carro de qualquer jeito na frente do hospital e o deixou ligado, saiu correndo e pegou a garota. Entrou no hospital desesperado com ela nos braços. Enfermeiros foram correndo ao seu socorro, um já levando até a maca e deitando a garota. Logo veio o médico que começou o atendimento, na recepção mesmo do hospital, Inuyasha foi acompanhando a maca até ser impedido por uma das enfermeiras de seguir em frente, ficou parado no corredor, olhando a porta se fechar, a maca com a garota deitada se distanciar, mas ainda sim com sua audição apurada, pode escutar de um dos médicos "Vamos de presa, ela está morrendo".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estava na sala de espera, havia uma hora sem notícias de Kagome. Estava de olhos fechados quando sentiu um cheiro familiar, abriu os olhos e era seu amigo Miroku, o tinha ligado a um minutos atrás. Ele sem falar nada sentou do seu lado, ficaram algum tempo em silêncio.

"Minha culpa" Falou com as mãos cobrindo os olhos "Não devia ter levado a Kikyou para essa maldita festa"

"Sim você é culpado, mas não no que ta pensando" Colocou uma mão no ombro amigo para lhe dar força "Você é culpado, de amar duas mulheres e querer as duas."

"Miroku, a Kagome pode morrer e você com suas piadinhas" Falou Inuyasha abaixando a cabeça impaciente, colocou de novo as mãos tapando o rosto e continuou "Minha vida vai virar um inferno se a Kagome não sobreviver"

"E eu mesmo vou cuidar disso" Falou Kouga muito aborrecido

Inuyasha levantou o rosto e viu Kouga se segurando para não esmurrá-lo, Sesshoumaru um uma cara de poucos amigos e o repreendendo com o olhar. Rim estava um pouco atrás abraçada com Sango que chorava muito.

"Cara de cachorro, como pode" Falou Kouga entre os dentes "Você é tão sujo que, eu não tenho nem vontade de te matar, para não ter que te tocar"

"Inuyasha como ela está?" Perguntou Rim ignorando Kouga

"Eu não sei, ninguém veio me dar notícias" Falou se levantando calmamente, e caminhando devagar com a franja encobrindo os seus olhos. Estava no corredor do hospital, e parou ao chegar em uma janela. Onde de longe podia ver o mar sendo iluminado somente pela lua. Uma lágrima escorreu do seu rosto, e lembranças inundaram a sua mente.

_Flashback_

_Passou uma semana que voltaram para Tókio, e desde então não se falavam. Kagome o estava evitando. Conseguiu o telefone da casa dela em arquivos de funcionários, tinha que tentar tudo já que ela não atendia os seus telefonemas para o celular. Começou a ligá-la todas as noites, mas parecia que ela não estava em casa. Um dia decidiu segui-la e descobriu o seu refúgio no litoral, a casa deixada por seus pais._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Era sexta-feira depois do expediente, todos saíram animados para o final de semana, Kagome foi para o litoral, curtir o sol do final de semana, chegando em casa foi logo trocar o biquíni para nadar. Ficou um tempo na água, nadando e brincando, ao sair viu Inuyasha a esperando na praia. _

_Ele quando viu a garota saindo da água a olhou de cima em baixo a devorando com o olhar._

"_Estou sonhando ou tem uma sereia está na minha frente?"_

"_Como descobriu a minha casa?" Falou espantada "Não deixei o endereço e o telefone só a Sango tem"_

"_Digamos que fiz uma pequena investigação" Deu um sorriso maroto e cruzou os braços_

"_Você, não foi louco de me seguir até aqui.Foi?"_

_Inuyasha sorriu mais uma vez, ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de negativa._

"_Já que está aqui quer entrar?"Falou Kagome sorrindo estava feliz por Inuyasha estar ali, mas não queria demonstrar para ele_

"_Seria uma honra" Falou abaixando a cabeça em reverencia_

_Kagome riu de sua pose e foram para sua casa, colocou um roupão e fez suco de manga (nem sei se tem no Japão) colocou em dois copos com gelo e foram para a varanda._

_Se sentaram para ver o por o Sol._

"_Ainda não acredito que me seguiu"Falou Kagome sem olha-lo_

"_O que eu podia fazer, queria te ver e você só fugia de mim"Inuyasha virou o rosto para ela_

"_Eu pensei que tinha ficado claro, que foi só uma noite"Kagome evitando de encará-lo_

"_Que mulher moderna você é"Inuyasha sorriu, sabia que ela estava mentindo_

"_Na verdade não, você o meu segundo cara, o primeiro foi um namorado da faculdade"Falou um pouco corada e com um meio sorriso_

"_Eu percebi que era inexperiente" Inuayasha voltou a olhar o céu "Mas o que faz aqui?"_

"_Essa foi a herança que meus pais me deixaram, deveria só passar as férias e os finais de semana aqui, mas como adoro esse lugar e preciso treinar venho para cá quase todos os dias"_

"_Ainda treina os seus poderes de sacerdotisa?" Falou expantado_

"_Sim, aqui é calmo e consigo me concentrar"Estava olhando para ele_

"_Mas não é perigoso ficar isolada?"_

"_Sim, mas conheço todos os moradores da região, e com o meu treino fica difícil para yocais aparecerem e com as minhas habilidades sei me defender de humanos."Falou sorrindo orgulhosa_

"_É tenho que tomar muito cuidado com você"_

"_Seu bobo" Kagome ri e dá um tapa na perna de Inuyasha. A cadeira estava um pouco bamba e ela se desequilibrou, como estavam sentados muito próximos acabou caindo no colo de Inuyasha. Ficaram se encarando enquanto seus rostos se aproximavam, seus lábios se tocaram e seus braços enlaçavam os corpos de cada um._

_Se separam para pegar fôlego, e Kagome se levantou, pegou na mão dele e o guiou para dentro da sua casa, onde foram para seu quarto e se amaram, intensamente como da primeira vez._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha olhou no relógio fazia duas horas que estava naquele hospital e nenhuma notícia de sua Kagome, se lembrou do acidente e depois das palavras que falou quando estava com ela nos braços. Será que teria oportunidade de falar isso para ela, sim iria. Um sorriso apareceu ao pensar que estariam juntos denovo. Mas o sorriso morreu, pois se lembrou de Kikyou, estavam casados há sete anos, e Kagome iria o aceitar depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Voltou a olhar o mar, e outras lembranças voltaram em sua mente.

_Flashback_

_Estavam a três meses juntos, Inuyasha tinha falado que iria viajar para Kikyou, e como Kagome estava de férias, foi passar uns dias na sua casa._

_Estava ainda de manhã e passeavam de mãos dadas na praia para deixar passaro tempo, pois de tarde Kagome iria levar Inuyasha para o alto mar em seu barco e para mergulhar, coisa que ela fazia desde pequena, mas para ele era a primeira vez._

"_Acho que vou me aposentar e vim para cá todos os dias"_

"_Que preguiçoso o senhor está me saindo" Falou Kagome_

"_A culpa é sua, quem mandou ser maravilhosa?" Inuyasha parou na frente de Kagome e a segurou pela cintura, aproximando mais os corpos_

"_É acho que eu tenho que parar de te mimar" Ela estava com um sorriso nos lábios o encarando_

"_Você não teria coragem, em minha sereia?" Mordiscou o pescoço dela_

"_Não teria, do mesmo jeito que não tenho de fazer isso" _

_Kagome passou uma rasteira em Inuyasha que quase caiu na onda que se quebrava na areia. Ela piscou para ele e saiu correndo, pois sabia que vim troco. O rapaz sorriu maléficamente e começou a perseguição, correram por toda praia, apesar de ser uma humana, Kagome estava acostumada a essas brincadeiras na praia e por isso não se deixava ser pega facilmente. Estavam correndo, quando Inuyasha conseguiu agarrá-la. A colocou cima do seu ombro como se estivesse carregando um saco de batatas, com estava de bermuda e camiseta entrou um pouco no mar, até a bainha de sua bermuda, e jogou a garota na água. _

_Kagome se levantou toda molhada, ela também estava de roupa, só que com um sorte jeans e uma blusa de alcinhas de suplés rosa. Fez uma cara fingindo está com raiva e começou a jogar água nele. E ele o mesmo estavam brincando iguais as duas crianças. Saíram da água e ficaram na beirada observando as ondas que quebravam e molhavam os seus pés. Kagome dessa vez sorriu maliciosa ao ver uma onda grande se aproximando, e como quem não quer nada, dar uma rasteira nele, só que ela a segura e caem com ela por cima dela. Sorriram um para o outro, começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente, sem ligar as ondas que batiam onde eles estavam._

_Fim do Flashback_

"Inuyasha" Chamou Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha saiu do transe, eram ótimas lembranças, passaram momentos maravilhosos juntos. O seu sorriso, pareciam que estava tatuado no coração dele, na sua vida nunca viu uma pessoa que sorrisse como ela.

Continuou a olhar o mar e falou

"Se veio aqui para me repreender seja rápido, não vou responder sei que sou tudo o que falam de mim"

"Não vim aqui para te repreender, pois está aprendendo a lição, e o que está feito, está feito" Falou se aproximando " Uma enfermeira disse que a cirurgia acabou, e que o médico já vai falar conosco"

"A Kagome está bem?" Perguntou mais animado

"Não sabemos, perguntamos a ela, mas disse que não estava autorizara a dar essa informação" Virou de costas e começou a andar "Vamos"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Eu não acredito que isso pode acontecer com a Kagome" Falou Sango um pouco mais calma

"E tudo por causa daquele..." Kouga ainda estava muito irritado

"Não fale isso, se não fosse o Inuyasha, ela estaria morta nesse momento" Falou Miroku defendendo o amigo

"Temos que ter calma, não vai adiantar nada discutir" Rim falou e olhou para Kouga "Sei que gosta muito da Kagome, e sente ciúme e raiva de Inuyasha, mas ele está sofrendo mais que qualquer outra pessoa"

"Ela tinha que ter escolhido ele" Falou Kouga com a mão no rosto

"Sim você está certo, ela escolheu isso" Rim falou colocando a mão no ombro de Kouga para consolá-lo.

Sesshoumaru se juntou ao grupo seguido por Inuyasha, que não conseguia encarar ninguém. Esperaram um pouco e o médico foi ao encontro deles.

Quando viu o médico se aproximando Inuyasha correu até ele, estava muito desesperado por notícias de Kagome.

"Como está a Kagome?Ela vai ficar boa?"

"Calma rapaz!" Falou o médico se afastando de Inuyasha "Tem algum parente da Srta Higurashi presente?"

"Não, ela não tem parentes próximos" Falou Sango

"Quem a trouxe para cá?" Falou o médico

"Eu, por favor me fale como ela está" Falou Inuyasha muito aflito

"Acho que você não está em condições de responder por ela" Respondeu o médico se afastando dele.

"OLHA JÁ PERDI A PACIENCIA" Inuyasha levantou o médico pela gola da blusa e gritou "ME DIGA COMO A KAGOME ESTAR"

Logo os seguranças foram correndo para segurar o hanyou que estava quase estrangulando o médico. Sesshoumaru, fez Inuyasha soltar o médico e pediu para os seguranças se afastarem dizendo que estava tudo sobre controle. Inuyasha caiu em si na besteira que estava fazendo e pediu desculpas para o médico. Rim se aproximou dele e o abraçou, sabia que o cunhado precisava de força.

"Pode falar comigo, sou o irmão dele e patrão da Srta Higurashi"

"O estado dela está estável, mas é grave" falou o médico olhando para Sesshoumaru, como se somente os dois se encontrassem no recinto "Ela teve rompimento do Baço, o que ocasionou a uma hemorragia interna"

"Ela vai ficar boa?" Perguntou Sango entrando na conversa

"Não sabemos, temos que esperar ela reagir nas próximas 24 horas" Parou de falar e olhou para todos "Como ela está na UTI então somente duas pessoas podem vê-la"

"Sango você está em condições de ir?" Perguntou Sesshoumaru

"Sim, acho que vou até ficar mais aliviada" Falou Sango passando um lenço no rosto para limpar os resquícios de lágrimas.

"Mas alguém?" Perguntou Sesshoumaru olhando para Inuyasha

"Acho melhor o Inuyasha ir depois" Falou Miroku

"Não esse rapaz não está em condições de ficar no hospital, quanto mais entrar em uma UTI" Falou o médico balançando a cabeça

Inuyasha não falou nada, sua franja cobria os olhos, queria muito vê-la, só para acalmar um pouco o seu coração.

"Ele vai se comportar, além do mais foi ele que a salvou" Rim que estava sorrindo fracamente para o cunhado

"Está bem mas a responsabilidade é dele, e depois ele terá que responder algumas perguntas para os policias, sobre o acidente" Olhou para Sango "A srta pode me acompanhar".

Sango se retirou com o médico que a guiou até a UTI.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kikyou estava indignada, não acreditara que o seu marido praticamente a tinha jogado fora do carro, para com certeza ir atrás da amante descaradamente. Olhou o relógio cinco horas da manhã. Estava cansada mais não tinha conseguido dormir tamanha era a sua raiva. Mais uma vez tentou ligar para o celular de Inuyasha e este estava desligado.

Levantou e foi até a varanda olhar o tempo. Continuava nublado, seria mais um dia de chuva

"Como o meu casamento" Falou para si mesma

Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, estava certa que não amava mais seu marido como antes, mas Inuyasha era o seu marido, e na sua família super tradicional, apesar de estar no século 21 não aceitava divórcios.

Também não estava afim de abrir mão dele facilmente, mesmo que sejam infelizes.

Mais lágrimas caiam e um aperto no seu coração, era a solidão sua fiel companheira, que nunca abandonou em sua vida. Quando criança eram seus pais sempre ocupados. Agora seu marido, que além de muito ocupado com o trabalho ainda dividia seu tempo restante com ela e suas amantes.

"Aonde eu fui chegar" Falou sentindo a chuva cair em seu rosto, tinha que entrar, mas estava mais reconfortante ali, como se a chuva lavasse essa angustia que estava sentindo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango saiu com lágrimas escorrendo de seu rosto, o estado que a amiga se encontrava, não era uma cena reconfortante, muito pelo contrário. A deixou mais deprimida.

Estavam todos parados, na porta que dá acesso a UTI, estavam apreensivos e tentavam disfarçar o nervosismo conversando sobre outros assuntos. Menos Inuyasha que andava de um lado para o outro, estava impaciente, e só fazia quinze minutos que Sango havia entrado.

"Inuyasha se continuar assim vou te levar embora" Sesshoumaru falou para o irmão, como se ele fosse uma criança fazendo bagunça

"Ela está demorando" Respondeu continuando a andar e sem olhar para o irmão

Miroku estava em pé perto da porta que Sango havia entrado minutos atrás, estava conversando com Rim e Kouga que não se conformava, e olhava para Inuyasha rosnando. Virou o rosto e viu a amiga se aproximando da porta por uma janela de vidro. Ela estava chorando muito, se aproximou mais da porta que se abriu. Sango com um impulso abraçou Miroku, que ficou estático com a reação dela, mas deu um pequeno sorriso e correspondeu, tentando consolá-la. Uma enfermeira saiu logo atrás dela, e perguntou quem seria a outra pessoa que visitaria a paciente. Inuyasha se aproximou e respondeu que seria ele. Seu coração estava batendo depressa. Olhou para Sesshoumaru, que deu um pequeno sorriso para estimular o irmão, o surpreendendo.

Depois de passar pela mesma porta que Sango saiu, foi caminhando por um corredor seguindo a enfermeira que fazia recomendações, que ele nem estava prestando atenção. Pararam em uma recepção onde se encontrava muitos armários, a enfermeira que o acompanhava falou uma coisa para a outra que estava atrás do balcão e essa entregou para Inuyasha um pacote. Quando o abriu viu que continha um jaleco, meias, luvas, toca e mascara tudo descartável para ele colocar. Depois que se arrumou caminharam mais um pouco e pararam em frente a uma grande porta com uma janelinha de vidro, olhou de lado e viu uma placa escrita UTI – Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo, lavou as mãos em uma torneira ao lado da porta e passou álcool em gel. Respirou fundo e a enfermeira abriu a porta ele entrou no setor.

_Don´t not you wish we tried? _

_Do you feel what I feel inside?_

_You know my love is stronger than pride_

_No, don´t let your anger grow_

_Just tell me what you need me to know_

_Please talk to me, don´t close the door_

_Cause Y wanna heart you, wanna be near you_

_Você não gostaria que a gente tivesse tentado?_

_Você sente o que eu to sentindo dentro de mim?_

_Você que meu amor é mais forte que o orgulho_

_Não deixe sua Riva aumentar_

_Me diga o que precisa para que eu saiba_

_Por favor fale comigo, não me deixe na porta_

_Por que eu quero te ouvir, quero estar perto de você_

Inuyasha andou um pouco era um corredor com pequenos quartos muito bem equipados, o cheiro forte de remédio, doença, dor e morte, o estavam deixando enjoado e mais aflito, a enfermeira parou e abriu a porta para que ele entrasse. Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu lágrimas saíram de seus olhos molhando a mascara. Entrou no quarto em silencio parou do lado da cama e tocou o rosto de Kagome que estava nua com um lençol cobrindo o seu corpo dos seios até os pés, entubada cheia de aparelhos, como respiradores e monitores para o seu coração, ficou a acariciando e mais lágrimas rolavam de seu rosto.

"Meu amor o que eu fiz com você" Sussurrou

_Refrão_

_Don´t fight, don´t argue_

_Give me the chance to say that I´m sorry_

_Just let me love you_

_Don´t turn me away, don´t tell me to go_

_Não lute, não discuta_

_Me de a chance de dizer 'me desculpe'_

_Me deixe te amar_

_Não me afaste não, me deixe ir_

Pegou um banquinho que estava em um canto do quarto, colocou do lado da cama e se sentou. Ficou em silencio observando a garota que parecia um anjo, estava com um semblante calmo. Parecia um anjo, que estava dando adeus a terra. Inuyasha não agüentava mais e baixou a cabeça, escondendo nos lençóis da cama chorava como uma criança.

_Don´t_

_Don´t give up on trust_

_Don´t give up on me, on us_

_If we could just hold on long enough_

_We can do it_

_We´ll get througt it_

_Não desista da confiança_

_Não desista de min, de nós_

_Se a gente puder agüentar o tempo suficiente_

_Agente consegue_

_Agente vai vencer isso_

Levantou a cabeça, enxugou as lágrimas, e pegou na mão de Kagome

"Por favor me perdoe" A olhava com muita tristeza e amor "Não me deixe, agüente firme"

_Refrão_

_Don´t fight, don´t argue_

_Give me the chance to say that I´m sorry_

_Just let me love you_

_Don´t turn me away, don´t tell me to go_

_Não lute, não discuta_

_Me de a chance de dizer 'me desculpe'_

_Me deixe te amar_

_Não me afaste não, me deixe ir_

"Você sempre foi forte" apertava a mão da garota "Não vá"

_Don´t pretend that it´s OK_

_Things won´t get better that way_

_Don´t do something you might someday_

_Don´t_

_Don´t give up on me_

_We can do it_

_We´ll get througt it_

_Não finja que está OK_

_As coisas não vão melhorar desse jeito_

_Não faça uma coisa que um dia vá se arrepender_

_Não_

_Não desista de mim_

_Agente consegue_

_Agente vai vencer isso_

"Eu faria qualquer coisa para te ver sorrindo novamente" Falava com um sorriso triste "Até mesmo me afastar de você, se eu te faço sofrer" Seu olhar estava embaçado pelas lágrimas

"Eu te amo"

Inuyasha sentiu um pequeno aperto em sua mão, e viu a de Kagome se mexendo, como estava sem forças, pelos ferimentos, medicamentos e a bebida. Apertava fracamente a sua mão. A olhou assustado e viu que estava acorda, olhava para ele e lágrimas saiam de seus olhos.

_Refrão_

_Don´t fight, don´t argue_

_Give me the chance to say that I´m sorry_

_Just let me love you_

_Don´t turn me away, don´t tell me to go_

_Não lute, não discuta_

_Me de a chance de dizer 'me desculpe'_

_Me deixe te amar_

_Não me afaste não, me deixe ir_

**Olá!**

**Deprimente esse capítulo, estou fazendo de tudo para que essa fic não vire novela mexicana. E tem muita coisa para rolar, acho que vai chegar no vigésimo capítulo.**

**Eu consegui enganar todo mundo, o Inu sempre aparece para salvar a Kagome, fica revoltado quando alguém quer machuca-lá, e vocês acham que ele ia ficar parado quando ela está caindo de um penhasco? Acho que não.**

**Gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que estão me mandando músicas, pretendo usá-las. Essa música maravilhosa é Don´t de Shania Twain, para quem assiste novela (no meu caso de vez enquanto) é o tema da personagem de Débora Secco e Caco Ciocler (Sol e Ed). Estava vendo uma parte dos dois e começou a tocar a música resolvi ver a letra e me apaixonei, e o melhor combinou direitinho, vou usá-la outras vezes na fic.**

**Eu comecei a mostrar a Kikyou não como uma vilã, mas como uma mulher melancólica. E é assim que será, é claro que vai rolar mais umas coisas, mas não como maldade e sim como uma esposa tentando salvar o seu casamento, pois é muito ruim ser traída, eu já tive essa experiência com um** **ex meu, nós meditamos onde falhamos e o que não temos para eles procurarem outras.**

**Na parte que Kagome é salva pelo Inu, falei que ela estava de cinto de segurança, na verdade iria deixá-la sem ,pois um bêbado geralmente não lembra do cinto, mas coloquei pois se estivesse sem teria morrido na batida.**

**Respostas aos meus leitores**

**Bellynha **eu moro em Jardim da Penha – Vitória, foi linda a festa e divertida, estava com tanta criança que eu entrei no meio e até fui na cama elástica, eu e o pai dela, é que ela acabou de se formar em educação física.

Mas agora vou escrever capítulos mais longos, este pelo menos tinha que acontecer duas coisas que vai rolar no próximo. Mas respondida a pergunta que não queria calar ELA NÃO MORREU. Não precisa estrangular o Inu ele está pagando. Bjs

**Mk-chan 160 **e agora gostou do tamanho dos capítulos? Espero que tenha gostado desse. Bjs

Alexandra pode deixar que temporária mente a Internet vai ficar, então vou continuar postando regularmente. O problema não era bem postar pois eu o faria na casa do meu namorado, mas sim as fics que acompanho, que são quase todas, todo dia entro para ler. Gostou desse capítulo? Ele está muito emocionante, agora não posso responder se com o acidente eles vão ficar juntos, isso ainda não decidir. Bjs

**SraKouga **eu nem tinha percebido isso, mas o Inu é sempre o Inu, ele é único tapado, preocupado, nervoso, ciumento, lindo, e muitos etcs. A Kagome como no anime consegue arrancar suspiros de qualquer um, mas uma característica que igualei, é como ela não consegue ficar com raiva dele, brigam e logo depois esquece e fala com ele normalmente, e mesmo que vá para a era dela, quando volta parece que nada aconteceu. A Kikyou não queria ela como revoltada e sim melancólica, ela não é a vilã da fic. Os outros personagens você descreveu muito bem. Agora me faz um favor, pede para o Kouga vir aqui em casa para me dar o beijo dele e o seu também hehehehe. Bjs

**Natsumi Takashi** é tem gente que exagera na hora de contar uma história, ou lenda urbana. Como eu já disse ela não morreu, eu não seria louca de fazer isso. Me desculpem se tiverem autores com fics que a Kagome morre, mas eu sou sua fã nunca faria isso (pelo menos eu acho). Mas eu sou chata e vou pegar no seu pé até você atualizar todas as suas fics. Bjs

**Carol **espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, obrigada por está acompanhando. Bjs

**Gothic Miko Lee** na verdade os três estão sofrendo nessa fic. Mas é que acho lindo o amor do Inu e da Kagome. É muito triste a história da Kikyou, mas não gosto muito de vê-la com o Inu, o amor da Kagome por ele é mais sincero, eu acho que ela não foi a primeira a aceitá-lo, pois ela queria que ele virasse um humano, já Kagome gosta dele do jeito que é, mas eu poderia citar muitas razões, só que ia demorar muito. Eu também vejo por outro lado esse fato de reencarnação pois faz um tempo atrás me tornei Espírita e tenho outras idéias sobre isso. Mas falando na hentai do capítulo 2, não acho que pisei na bola, pois você esqueceu de um detalhe, o Inu já teve muitas amantes, então ele sabe com agradar uma mulher sem machuca-lá, pelo menos é o que acontece até na vida real (para nossa sorte). Muito Obrigado pelas dicas de música. Bjs

**Hyoku-yusuki Kinomoto** e aí gostou do capítulo? Todo mundo ficou na expectativa. Continue acompanhando. Bjs

**Lady Gi** acho que não demorei muito, é que essa fic me inspira muito, já estou cheia de idéias para o outro, dá vontade de escrever tudo e postar. Eu sou como vocês leitores, fico também na expectativa do que vai acontecer, pois eu tenho uma idéia de algumas partes do capítulo, mas a maioria flui quando começo a digitar. Obrigado bjs.

**D´Daslee Ms.Triosya** quanta honra você está gostando, pois você é uma das melhores do site. Espero que continue acompanhando, e por falar nisso tem tempo que você não atualiza suas fics. Bjs

**Acho que semana que vem vou postar mais duas fics, será que consigo levar? Uma é como se fosse um episódio do anime ou melhor temporada, e outra no universo alternativo.**

**Bjs Mary**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amor louco amor**

**Capítulo VII**

Inuyasha sorriu ao ver que ela havia acordado, apesar dela estar com o olhar melancólico e das lágrimas, ficou feliz ao ver a garota se recuperando. Uma enfermeira que estava vigiando o quarto, a pedido do medico que foi atacado por Inuyasha entrou no quarto repentinamente tentando o afastar da cama, mas isso não era possível pois Kagome, não queria soltar a sua mão, notando isso a enfermeira desistiu e saiu da sala para chamar o médico.

Kagome virou o rosto devagar e olhou bem nos olhos de Inuyasha, ele pode sentir a dor que a garota estava sentindo, tirou a mascara que cobria sua boca e lhe deu um leve beijo em seu rosto e falou.

"Isso vai passar, você estará bem logo" Falou sorrindo e acariciando o seu rosto, mas por dentro queria gritar, não suportava a cena.

Logo o médico chegou com a enfermeira e pediram para o rapaz sair do quarto, ele se retirou mas antes olhou mais uma vez para a garota que repousava na cama. Esperou do lado de fora pelo médico queria saber como estava o seu real estado de saúde. O médico finalmente saiu e ficou um pouco assustado ao ver Inuyasha na porta do quarto.

"Doutor primeiramente eu gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas" Falou um pouco sem graça "Me diga por favor ela está melhor?"

"Sim, pelo que parece está se recuperando rápido" Falou calmante "Ela é muito forte, agora você terá que responder perguntas sobre o acidente"

"Sim, estou a seu dispor" Respondeu

Inuyasha depois de falar com a polícia, foi para ao encontro dos seus amigos, quando chegou lá pode ver rim dormindo encostada no ombro de Sesshoumaru, Miroku pescando (cochila acorda), Kouga emburrado e Sango calma, mas com algumas lágrimas nos olhos, encostada na parede.

Quando saiu todos se voltaram para ele, até Rim que acordou. Sorriu e ninguém entendeu o por que.

"Ela acordou" Estava emocionado "Kagome vai ficar boa"

Todos sorriram, menos Kouga que por mais que estivesse aliviado com a notícia, não podia nunca perdoar Inuyasha pelo o que ele fez a amiga.

Todos foram embora, precisavam descansar, alguns iriam trabalhar no outro dia como Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Kouga, mesmo que chegassem mais tarde na agencia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha chegou em casa já havia amanhecido e Kikyou o estava esperando sentada no sofá da sala. Levantou ao ver a porta sendo aberta. Ele entrou em casa em silêncio e olhou para a esposa que estava com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto, a ignorou sentou no sofá suspirou colocou os cotovelos apoiados em suas coxas e com as mãos tampou o rosto, sabia que a esposa iria começar uma discursão, mas não queria.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Falou quase gritando "Você praticamente me jogou para fora do carro sem me falar nada e saiu como um louco, desligou o celular não me deu nenhum telefonema e só chegou agora"

Inuyasha nada respondeu, ainda estava sobre os efeitos da tenção que passou horas antes, e também sabia que quem falou da viagem que levou a Kagome ao acidente tinha sido a sua esposa, se discutisse com ela perderia a cabeça.

"Não vai me falar nada?" Falou mais irritada "Não vai mentir como das outras vezes, negar que está me enganando"

"A Kagome sofreu um acidente e quase morreu" Falou sem levantar a cabeça para encará-la

Kikyou com a resposta do marido ficou parada, e se sentiu arrependida.

"Eu lamento Inuyasha" Falou em um fio de voz

"Não eu que lamento" Falou levantou do sofá e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Kikyou ficou na sala parada sem falar nada, tinha ido longe demais. Mas ela nunca poderia saber que a garota iria se acidentar, a viu bebendo muito na festa após ter contado sobre sua suposta viagem. E agora como iria ficar o seu casamento? Uma coisa é certa estava decidida que não perderia Inuyasha.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Quer que eu suba?" Perguntou Miroku para Sango estavam parados na frente do prédio da garota

"Apesar de estar melhor, não gostaria de ficar sozinha" Falou sussurrando "Pode ficar um pouco comigo?"

"Sim lógico" Falou Miroku espantado com a atitude da garota.

Entraram no prédio e foram direto para o elevador, Miroku olhava para Sango curioso, desde que ela foi trabalhar na empresa ficou interessado nela mas a sua má fama a afastou, já tinha ficado com todas as funcionárias, e sempre mechia com todas, falando alguma sem vergonhice, fazendo insinuações ou passando a mão, era muito depravado, mas de uns tempos para cá ficou casado dessa vida e decidiu que gostaria de namorar sério e ter um filho seu grande sonho, mas teria que ser alguém doce, não queria ficar igual ao amigo Inuyasha que tem esse sonho também, mas sua mulher o nega a todo momento. Depois aos poucos com a sua mudança conseguiu conquistar a confiança de Sango, agora tinha que fazer por onde.

Saíram o elevador e se dirigiram ao apartamento da Sango. Ela abriu a porta entrou e o convidou para entrar, depois estranhamente ficou olhando para a sala de seu apartamento, Miroku achou estranho o comportamento dela

"Algum problema Sango?" Perguntou com uma gota na cabeça

"É que depois que a Kagome sair do Hospital, cuidarei dela, então não sei se a trago para cá ou a levo para sua casa no litoral?"

"Isso, só o médico decidirá o que é melhor para ela"

"Eu sei, mas quero fazer de tudo para a minha amiga não sofrer mais" Falou encarando o rapaz "Ela não merece, isso vai ter que acabar"

"O Inuyasha está aprendendo de uma maneira muito dolorosa"

"Deu para ver o desespero dele"

"Sei que ele a ama, mais fica insistindo nesse casamento. Deveria ver que acabou, nunca deveria ter passado de um namoro, dois inconseqüentes"

"Sim e isso quase custou a vida da minha melhor amiga, mesmo que ela não seja inocente nisso"

"Tudo vai dar certo, agora eu tenho certeza que se Inuyasha não tomar uma decisão, elas vão agir, pelo que a Kikyou fez tenho certeza que ela tem certeza que é traída"

"Estou um pouco cansada" Falou se jogando no sofá

Miroku se sentou do lado dela.

"Tenho que ir descanse, vou tentar descansar e depois vou para a agência."

"Na verdade, estou adorando a sua presença, fica mais um pouco" Falou corada, sem encará-lo.

"Você tem certeza?" Falou espantado mas sorrindo "Eu fico o tempo que você quiser"

Sango deitou a cabeça no ombro de Miroku, que ficou acariciando seus cabelos, se ajeitou mais confortavelmente no sofá. Depois notou que a garota havia dormido, então cuidadosamente se levantou, e a pegou no colo, indo em direção a um corredor, onde achava ficar o quarto dela.

Com dificuldade abriu uma porta e viu ser um banheiro, foi para a outra e era um estúdio e escritório, e a última porta o quarto.

Esse era grande, tinha armários embutidos na cor branca, a cama era Box de casal, com um grande quadro na cabeceira e estava com um edredom branco com riscados azuis. Miroku deitou delicadamente Sango na cama, mas quando foi levantar, sentiu dois braços enlaçando o seu pescoço, ela estava acordada e sorria para ele. Se beijaram e ele se deitou em cima dela. O beijo começou devagar, mas foi aumentando a intensidade juntamente com as carícias. Cessaram o beijo e ficaram se encarando, até Miroku quebrar o silencio.

"Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso" Falou sorrindo "Eu sempre corri atrás de você, mas nunca me deu bola" Ficou sério "O que aconteceu agora?"

"É que eu também sempre quis só que tinha medo de me aproximar" Estava séria o encarando, o empurrou, se levantaram e se sentaram um na frente do outro "Seu comportamento nunca ajudou muito"

"Eu sei que não consigo me controlar" Falou suspirando "Mas é uma maldição"

"Depois que te conheci mais, vi que é um cara legal" Sorriu "E pensei talvez eu lhe dê uma chance" Pulou em seus braços e o beijou

"Me beslica, só pode ser um sonho" Falou depois do beijo

"Não, mas por favor, não faça comigo aquilo que o Inuyasha fez com a Kagome" Falou quase suplicando "quero confiar em você"

"Faço tudo que você quiser" Falou a beijando e a empurrando para deitar por cima dela.

Se beijaram, as mãos de Sango foram desabotoando a camisa de Miroku desesperadamente, quando acabou a retirou mas sem desgrudarem os lábios. Ela começou a acariciar o tórax bem definido dele. Ele se separou um pouco e começou a beijar o pescoço, a fazendo sussurrar o seu nome. Ela estava com um vestido de malha vermelho, então ele começou a descer o zíper que se encontrava na lateral do vestido, a deixando só de calcinha, ele se maravilhou com a imagem na sua frente, ela tinha um corpo maravilhoso. Sango sorriu um pouco corada, mas começou a abrir o cinto dele, e depois a sua calça, ele se distanciou um pouco e retirou os seus sapatos e meias os jogando longe, para poder retirar a sua calça, fez o mesmo com as sandálias dela, mas antes disso fazia um caminho de beijos nas pernas, começando pelas coxas até os pés. Depois subiu para os seios dela, sugava um enquanto a outra mão acariciava o outro, ela por sua vez começou a retirar a cueca dele e a masturbá-lo, ele ficou de joelhos e de olhos fechados sentindo o gostoso carinho. Retirou as mãos dela e a olhou nos olhos, sorriu foi tirando sua calcinha. Se deitou em cima dela de novo e a penetrou, ela deu um gemido de prazer e o beijou. Ele começou lentamente aproveitando sensação de estar dentro dela, mas intensificou, não podia imaginar que estava com Sango na cama. Ela gemia a cada estocada dele, e ele se arrepiava com isso, depois sorriu para ele e com um movimento brusco rolaram trocando as posições. Sango se levantou um pouco e se sentou em cima dele, continuava a penetrando, mas ela que se movimentava. Suas duas mãos estavam em cada seio dela, ela fazia movimentos mais rápidos, gozaram. Depois ele a puxou e se beijaram. Dormiram abraçados, parecia que estavam sonhando e não queriam acordar nunca.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Passaram-se cinco dias desde o acidente e Kagome hoje iria para o quarto. Sesshoumaru e Rim a visitavam todos os dias, apesar dele reclamar pois a esposa ficou muito abalada também depois de ver a amiga na UTI. Sango e Miroku, estavam cada vez mais próximos, apesar de tentarem esconder dos amigos que estavam juntos, mas era difícil, pois trabalhavam com yocais, e o cheiro em seus corpos os traiam. Mas Ainda não iriam oficializar até Kagome se recuperar, pois depois da garota sair do hospital Sango teria que cuidar da amiga, que era sozinha.

Inuyasha, ia sempre visitá-la, as vezes passava horas no hospital em busca de notícias. Isso estava Kikyou cada vez mais triste pois estava perdendo o marido, e por mais que seu casamento a muito tempo não ia bem ainda o amava. Eles quase não se falavam em casa, somente o necessário, nunca se arrependeu tanto de ter feito uma coisa na vida, com ter revelado a Kagome da suposta Lua-de-mel dos dois, em vez de separá-los os uniu mais. E tinha virado a vilã da história, apesar de ser uma das vítimas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso, estava no quarto tinha finalmente deixado a UTI. Olhou em volta e viu que sua cama estava no meio de um jardim, havia muitas flores em seu quarto, olhou para a mesinha do lado da cama e estava a sua preferida em um pequeno jarrinha a flor nasce nas sua praia. Sabia quem tinha feito essa surpresa para ela, e se lembrava das palavras que ele havia dito na UTI, pensaria nisso depois, pois o que mais gostaria era de saber como foi o se acidente, teria que esperar para um de seus amigos contarem.

Tentou ligar a televisão, mas ainda estava muito fraca para s sentar na cama e pegar o controle, estava um pouco tonta com o esforço.

"Que tédio" Suspirou "Vou ter que pedir para alguma enfermeira"

Derepente alguém bateu na porta, era Sango que trazia mais um jarro de flores, mas quase o derrubou quando viu a quantidade que já havia no quarto da amiga.

"Isso é um quarto ou um jardim?"

"Pergunte ao louco que preparou isso" Falou sorrindo para a amiga

Sango foi em direção da amiga e beijou a sua testa

"Você nos deu um grande susto Kagome" Falou e a garota pode ver lágrimas se formando nos olhos de Sango "Como eu ficaria sem a minha melhor amiga?"

"Me desculpe, não deveria ter dirigido daquele jeito depois de beber tanto" Falou também se controlando para não chorar

"Tudo bem, você aprendeu a lição" Sorriu "Estou feliz que está se recuperando" diz se sentando ao lado da cama da amiga

"Sango" Falou um pouco sem jeito "O que aconteceu? Eu não me lembro de nada"

"O Inuyasha te salvou de cair de um precipício" Explicou Sango

"O Inuyasha?" Falou Kagome surpresa "Mas eu me lembro que ele foi embora mais cedo com a esposa dele"

"Sim, mas pelo que ele falou, sentiu um pressentimento ruim e voltou te procurando, chegou logo depois que você saiu"

Sango contou para Kagome tudo que ela sabia sobre o acidente.

"Eu me lembro que quando acordei estava na UTI e Inuyasha do meu lado chorando"

"Ele sofreu muito" Falou Sango "Eu fiquei até com dó"

"Ele já viajou?" Perguntou em um fio de voz

"Não, vem aqui todos os dias para te ver" Sorriu "Daqui a pouco ele deve chegar"

"Não quero vê-lo" Falou tristemente "Mas te que agradecê-lo por salvar a minha vida"

"Não seja precipitada" Falou Sango séria para a amiga "Vocês têm que conversar, esclarecer tudo, tenho certeza que ele não inventou esse sofrimento todo" Conversaram mais um pouco sobre vários assuntos.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha tinha saído cedo da agencia, desde o acidente não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, aliás em nada. Seu casamento estava por um fio, isso era preocupante pois teria que enfrentar a família da esposa se quisesse se divorciar dela. Tinha muitos projetos atrasados e Sesshoumaru já o estava tirando do sério com tantas reclamações. Kagome estava se recuperando e mais tarde irá se encontrar com ela e conversarão, mas não sabia se ela iria o aceitar de volta, mesmo separado, e isso doía muito estava perdendo a esposa e sua amante, que era muito mais do que isso para ele.

Dirigiu até o litoral e parou no trecho em que ocorreu o acidente. A proteção já havia sido concertada, mas a ultrapassou e se sentou em uma pedra um pouco abaixo, ficou observando o mar. Olhou para baixo e viu os vestígios da explosão, e pensar que se chaga segundos mais tarde ela estaria morta. Sentiu um grande aperto em seu coração, imaginou ele deitado em sua cama ao lado de Kikyou quando o telefone toca dando aviso da morte de Kagome. Era um dor muito grande, mas o que mais o intrigava era a premonição que tivera, pressentio acidente, sabia que estavam ligados por um sentimento muito forte, com isso lembranças lhe vieram na mente

_FlashBack_

_Estava Inuyasha e seu irmão acompanhando o seu pai, pelos corredores da mansão em que moravam. Seu pai um poderoso Inu Taysho, um poderoso yocai cachorro, muito parecido com Sesshoumaru seu primogênito. Chegaram em uma sala dos fundos da casa,que a porta existia uma tranca especial onde só se abria com as digitais de Inu Taysho e a senha. Os garotos observavam o pai curiosos, depois que aporta se abriu os trêss entraram na sala. Ficaram espantados com tamanha riqueza. Quadros de artistas famosos, pesas de arte renascentistas,jóias, barras de ouro, móveis do século passado, muitas coleções de armas e espadas. Era a fortuna de sua família guarda por séculos. Adentraram mais na sala e foram em direção a um cofre. Ficaram espantados quando seu pai, parou na frente do cofre e abaixou a cabeça juntou as mãos e fechou os olhos, pronunciando palavras de um dialeto que parecia muito antigo. O cofre se abriu._

"_Dentro desse cofre está a maior fortuna de nossa família, e talvez do mundo todo" Falou Inu Taysho "Chegou a hora de vocês conhecerem o segredo da nossa família, estão prontos?"_

_Os dois garotos balançaram a cabeça em sinal positivo, estavam espantados, para pronunciarem qualquer palavra, até mesmo Sesshoumaru.Inu Taysho pegou dentro do cofre uma caixa de madeira antiga, o seu verniz estava descascando, sua fechadura enferrujada. Mostrou aos seus filhos que olharam incrédulos que dentro daquela caixa velha poderia guardar qualquer fortuna.Ficaram ainda mais espantados vendo o pai abrindo a caixa. Ao olharem seu conteúdo sorriram com sarcasmo, pois havia uma pequena bola de vidro rosa presa em uma fina corrente de ouro branco._

"_Sei que estão incrédulos, tive esse sentimento quando o pai a mostrou também"_

"_Feh, pai o senhor nos trouxe aqui para nos mostrar isso?" Inuyasha falava com sarcasmo "Vi coisas muito mais interessantes nessa sala, do que uma bolinha de vidro."_

"_Inuyasha, cale a boca" Falou Sesshoumaru voltando a seu aspecto frio e indiferente "Tenho certeza que se o nosso pai está nos mostrando essa pedra significa alguma coisa importante"_

"_Sim meu filho, como sempre me orgulho da sua prudência, é por isso que você se encaixa perfeitamente na missão que lhe darei"_

"_Estou as suas ordens meu pai" Falou Sesshoumaru_

"_Você irá guiar o seu irmão, o braço direito dele, o ajudará sempre, e o defenderá" Os dois olharam para o pai _

"_Minha missão é ser baba de Inuyasha?"_

"_Eu não preciso dele para nada"_

"_CALADOS" Gritou Inu Taysho, depois que seus filhos ficaram em silencio voltou a expressão calma e continuou "Inuyasha você precisará da ajuda de Sesshoumaru, pois agora em diante é o guardião da Shikon no Tama"_

_Fim do FlashBack_

Se levantou e rumou para casa, pois sabia o que tinha que fazer. Dirigiu por uma meia hora, entrou em seu apartamento, ignorou a presença de Kikyou que estava na sala lendo uma revista, e foi a passos apresados ao seu quarto, mais precisamente ao closed, onde ficava o cofre o abriu e pode ver a mesma caixa que o seu pai lhe entregou anos antes de morrer.

_Flashback_

"_Como assim guardião" Falou Inuyasha incrédulo "E como uma bolinha de vidro pode precisar de proteção"_

"_Essa bolinha de vidro como você estava se referindo, é a maior riqueza que existe" Falou calmante "Ela é muito poderosa, quem a tem pode comandar o mundo"_

"_Então eu sou o ser mais poderoso do mundo?" Falou rindo "Todos terão que me obedecer?"_

"_Você é patético Inuyasha, eu já falei para não interromper o nosso pai"_

"_E você não manda em mim" Sorriu malignamente "Aliás eu que mando em você agora"_

"_Não tenha certeza disso irmãozinho"_

"_Eu já disse para ficarem calados" Falou um irritado Inu Taysho "Não Inuyasha você não é o mais poderoso, é por causa desse pensamento egoísta que a Jóia precisa de proteção"_

"_Eu já ouvir falar, mas pensei que fosse uma lenda" Falou Sesshoumaru indiferente_

"_Não meu filho, ela está na nossa família por séculos" Explicou o pai "Mas tivemos que escondê-la por causa da cobiça de muitos"_

"_É tivemos um exemplo agora"Sesshoumaru sarcasticamente olhando para Inuyasha que começou a bufar_

"_Continuando" Falou o pai "Um antepassado nosso Hitaro Taysho se apaixonou por uma sacerdotisa humana chamada Midoriko, mas muitos yocais não aceitaram essa união então resolveram acabar com o casal, foi uma luta violenta estavam sozinhos contra centenas de yocais" Deu uma pausa e continuou "Hitaro estava muito ferido e ia ser ferido mortalmente quando Midoriko entrou na frente e usou suas poucas energias para purificar esses yocais, no mesmo momento caiu morta no chão e a Jóia de Quatro Almas foi expelida de seu coração"_

_Os garotos olhavam o pai espantados._

"_Hitaro se desesperou ao ver a mulher amada morta, pegou a jóia e falou que nunca se separaria dela, com o tempo foi revelado um grande poder da Jóia e muitos yocais tentaram roubá-la."_

"_Só que ela estava cheio de poder maligno e isso deixava todos com uma sede de poder, Hitaro então se apaixonou por uma yocai da tribo e assim a Jóia foi purificada"_

"_Resumindo é isso mesmo meu filho, ela só é purificada com a inocência do verdadeiro amor, e é por isso que a Jóia será sua Inuyasha, para você dá-la para a sua amada, no momento certo para purificarem a Jóia"_

"_Mas por que eu, meu pai?"_

"_Porque você inocente meu filho, mas falta inteligência e prudência, é por isso que seu irmão irá ajudá-lo" Continuou "A Jóia só poderá ser dada para uma mulher muito especial para você, ambos serão os guardiões"_

"_Sim meu pai estamos de acordo" Falou Sesshoumaru pelos dois"_

_Fim do Flashback_

"Pai acho que encontrei a guardiã para a Jóia"

Inuyasha olhava para a caixa em suas mãos. Saiu do closed, e nem notou Kikyou no quarto o esperando.

"Por que está com a caixa da Jóia?" Perguntou com os braços cruzados

"Irei cumprir a minha missão como guardião" Falou indiferente "Vou entregá-la para verdadeira guardiã"

"Eu deveria ser a guardiã"

"A Jóia está corrompida, não notou a energia maligna emanada dela?"

"Isso por que o nosso casamento está desabando" Falou com mágoa no olhar "Se estivéssemos bem ela estaria pura"

"Em nenhum momento de nosso casamento ela estava totalmente pura"

"Você não vai fazer isso comigo"

"Fazer o que?"

"Inuyasha, por favor" Falou com lágrimas nos olhos

"Eu não sei se ainda te amo, mas meu pai pediu para entregá-la a uma mulher muito especial e eu farei isso, mesmo que te magoe"

"Se me amasse de verdade não faria isso"

"Eu sei é por isso que passarei uns tempos fora de casa" Falou se retirando do quarto "Tenho que pensar bem" Saiu de casa.

Kikyou deitou na cama e chorou, estava se sentindo humilhada pelo marido, não queria perdê-lo, mas não sabia se valia a pena sofrer assim. Estava indecisa entre agir ou parar para pensar como Inuyasha tinha escolhido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango estava vendo televisão, mas não conseguia se concentrar pois estava pensando muito em Miroku, apesar de prometer cuidar da amiga que estava dormindo na cama ao seu lado, queria estar ao lado do patrão. Olhou no relógio e viu que se passavam das cinco estava ali desde a hora do almoço. Kagome parecia dormir como um anjo, além de estar fraca ainda tomava medicamentos fortes para se recuperar melhor. Resolveu sair um pouco do quarto e dar uma volta no hospital, Se xingou por não ter trazido os projetos que tinha que acabar, isso faria passar o tempo. Estava perdida em pensamentos quando sentiu duas mãos e segurarem pela cintura, se virou sorrindo e viu que era Miroku.

"Olá Sr. Miroku" Falou

"Olá Sangosinha"

Sango fechou a cara com o apelido

"Já não te disse para não em chamar assim?"

"Eu sei, mas também falei que não gostava quando você me chamava de senhor" Falou também sério

"Desculpe" Sorriu e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele

"Como está Kagome?"

"Fraca e dopada" Falou e deu um suspiro "Os médicos acham que assim ela se recupera mais rápido"

"É uma pena tão jovem e tentou se matar"

"Não fale assim" Sango se distanciou de Miroku "Eu não conheço ninguém que ame a vida mais que a Kagome"

"Eu não queria ofendê-la" Se desculpou "Também gosto muito dela"

Interromperam a discussão ao virem Inuyasha se aproximar deles.

"Aonde estava Inuyasha" Falou Miroku

"Resolvendo algumas coisas" Falou parando "Não consegui me concentrar tinha que ver Kagome"

"Ela está dormindo agora, mas entre, vou fazer um lanche e não irei atrapalhá-lo" Falou Sango

Inuyasha entendeu o recado e balançou a cabeça em sinal de positivo e se virou para entrar no quarto onde a garota estava internada. Entrou e desligou a televisão, para a garota dormir melhor no silêncio, se sentou no banco ao lado da cama e ficou a admirando dormindo.

"Estou tão feliz que esteja bem" Falou sussurrando para ela não acordar

Não suportou e acariciou o rosto pálido da garota, agora ela só estava com o soro em seu braço, isso era reconfortante para todos que a viram na UTI. Sorria cada vez que tocava o seu rosto, e se prendeu a observar os seus lábios, não resistiu e lhe deu um leve beijo, como estava de olhos fechados não viu que a garota estava despertando. Abriu os olhos e ficou espantado encarando a garota.

"Inu-Inuyasha" A garota sussurrou ao ver o hanyou na sua frente

"Me desculpe eu não consegui resistir" Falou tentando se desculpar

Um momento de silencio, eles só se olhavam não conseguiam falar nada

"Obrigada" Falou Kagome sorrindo

"Pelo que?" Falou encantado com o sorriso dela

"Por ter salvado a minha vida" Falou ainda sorrindo

"Você está melhor e é isso que importa" Retribuiu ao sorriso "Isso é para você" Entregou a caixa para ela

Kagome se ajeitou na cama, ficou estava recostada na cama e pegou a caixa em suas mãos, mas a olhou com curiosidade, depois a abriu e ficou admirada com o brilho que emanava da Jóia.

"A Jóia de Quatro Almas"

"Você conhece a Jóia?" Falou Inuyasha

"Sim, se esqueceu que eu estudei para ser sacerdotisa?"

"Conhece a história?"

"É a história de amor mais linda que já escutei"

"Então você aceita ser a nova guardiã?"

"Não" Falou séria

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Demorei um pouco para atualizar esse capítulo, mas finalmente saiu. Além de preguiça, viajei nos feriados, é que dia 08/09 é aniversário da minha cidade Vitória-ES então emendou o feriado e fui curti. Também outros motivos, meus pais que tiraram o computador do meu quarto, a falta de vontade de escrever no papel para depois passar para o computador, e o maior motivo o livro "Código Da Vinci" Estou lendo e é muito massa, não dá para largar facilmente. **

**Ia responder as reviews no outro capítulo, mas como não gosto de abandonar os meus leitores...**

**Natsumi Takashi** estou muito feliz que você não desistiu de sua fic, mas está demorando um pouco para postar. Eu também achei lindo o capítulo 6. Continue acompanhando, as coisas vão começar a esquentar. Bjs

**Bellynha** infelizmente ainda não tive oportunidade de conhecer a sua terra. É ficou muito triste, mas a música é linda. Eu também não agüento essa coisa de escolher uma ou outra, acho a Kagome tão esperta e ela fica se submetendo a isso, mas parece que tem o Inuyasha 2, espero que esse drama acabe. Nem me fale da cama elástica cai sentada, foi muito engraçado. Bjs

**Beatriz **eu também não gostava quando comecei a acompanhar as fics no site, mas depois vi que tem uma melhor que a outra, hoje eu imagino muitas fics no mundo alternativo, e uma da história do anime. Aliás tenho uma fic muito legal que comecei a postar "A Jóia do meu coração" é sobre uma nova aliada, tenho certeza que você vai gostar. Eu acho que tenho que melhorar muito ainda é a minha segunda e nem terminei a primeira. Bjs

**Gothic Miko Lee** não fiquei brava com você, me desculpe se foi grossa. É que eu sou um pouquinho mais adianta que a maioria do site (na idade), então sou mais experiente que vocês e achei que me entenderiam bem nisso.

No caso da Kikyou na minha primeira fic, a coloquei como um vilã, mas estou tentando mudar essa imagem, tanto que estou pensando em escrever uma que ela vai ser do bem, mas é claro não vai ficar com o Inu. Só não pretendo usar a My Immortal por que já li muitas fics com ela apesar de amá-la. Bjs e desculpe de novo

**SraKouga** as suas idéias estão boas mas já tenho quase tudo formulado, e eu acho que o Sesshoumaru não faria o Inu se enrolar mais nessa história mandando ele fazer uma viagem com a amante, ele sempre é muito prudente. Mas a Kagome não vai perder a memória, tenho outros planos para ela, vai começar a reviravolta da fic. Gostaria de entrar nos detalhes mas, vai estragar a surpresa. E eu estou esperando o beijo que o Kouga me prometeu, aliás são dois o seu e o dele, sabe eu só aceito se ele me der pessoalmente aqui na minha casa. Bjs para os dois

**Camila** não vai ser só a Kikyou que vai sofrer mas os outros envolvidos também, no caso deles é assim. Não seja tão má com ela, mas se você é anti-Kikyou tenho que indicar minha outra fic "O baile", assim o seu desejo será realizado. Não posso te responder essa pergunta pois vai estragar a surpresa.

**Winly Rockell** sim não é que eu goste de drama, gosto de fics com conteúdo, não que eu seja uma boa escritora pois estou começando agora. Obrigado e espero que goste desse capítulo também.

**Tamaga **eu também achei lindo, mas ele bem que merecia chorar um pouco, mas garanto que não serão as últimas lágrimas dele, e vocês se preparem para não chorar, pois tenho muitas surpresas. Bjs

**Duda Brumm** obrigada pelos elogios, mas tenho que melhorar muito para chegar a perfeição, estou começando agora. Bjs

**Anna Lennox** obrigada pelo elogio e a dica já vou providenciar isso. Mas queria escrever um fic mais adulta. Bjs

**Bruna-yasha **é demorei um pouquinho para postar o capítulo, mas já me expliquei. A música é Don´t da Shania Twain, ela é o tema da Sol e do Ed na novela América, está tocando toda hora e é muito linda. Estou pensando em até repeti-la na fic, pois a letra combina muito com o que vai acontecer. Se você conhecer outras músicas legais me manda por email, pois vou precisar de mais. Bjs

**Yumi Takashi** eu nem tive tempo de ler o capítulo da sua fic ainda, mas vou passar por lá pois ela é ótima. Infelizmente a Kagome sempre sofre nem que for um pouquinho, aliás no anime é assim também. Tem um episódio "Quero voltar ao lugar que nos conhecemos" Que ela chora muito por que o Inuyasha falou que tinha que proteger a Kikyou, e era melhor ela nunca mais voltar, quase chorei. Bjs e espero poder te ajudar mais.

**Marcella** eu também acho que sem ela não tem graça, apesar de preferir a Kagome. Gosto também de cenas picantes, e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjs

**I-I** que bom que a minha fic te tocou desse modo, eu também achei lindo, aliás é lindo o amor dos dois pois é inocente como no anime, ainda tenho esperança deles se acertarem. Bjs e espero que continue gostando da fic.

**Eu li em algumas fics que não poderemos mais responder as reviews, será que isso é verdade? E como vocês ficaram sabendo?**

**No próximo respondo as dúvidas do pessoal é que o Inu no cartoon já vai começar e o meu namorado chega amanhã de viagem e tenho que me preparar a começar pelo meu sono de beleza.**

**Propaganda Básica:**

**Não deixem de ler as minhas outras fics "O Baile" e "A Jóia do meu coração"**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**Beijos Mary**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amor louco amor**

**Capítulo VII**

Inuyasha estava atônico, como ela pode recusar com tanta naturalidade o presente que ele a está dando.

"Não?" Repetiu a resposta mais para ele assimilar do que para ela.

"Os guardiões da Jóia devem ser um casal" Falou abaixando a cabeça "Deveria entregá-la a sua esposa e eu não quero outro presente seu"

Ele não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, guardou a Jóia para entregá-la a Kikyou no momento certo, mas com todos os acontecimentos viu que a verdadeira escolhida era Kagome.

"Sei que está magoada com a história da viagem" Tentou achar uma explicação "Se você quiser eu não viajo fico aqui"

"Não eu não ligo, eu também não preciso de coisas materiais" Kagome respondeu o abalando mais;

"Pode parecer estranho deveria ter entregado ela para Kikyou, mas você é a merecedora dela" Falou sorrindo e pegando na sua mão.

Puxou a sua mão mesmo fraca, o movimento brusco o assustou.

"Não está certo" Falou balançando a cabeça em sinal de negativa "Essa loucura já dura dois anos"

"Eu..." Inuyasha foi interrompido por Kagome.

"No começo era atração, você procurava mais uma para trair a sua esposa e eu estava lá" Falava com amargura na voz "Sei que não era inocente, pois sabia onde eu estava me metendo".

"Não..." Tentou falar mais uma vez.

"E hoje o que é?" O encarou "Atração ou amor?".

Inuyasha estava começando a se irritar com as palavras de dela.

"Kagome" Sussurrou o seu nome "Nunca foi só sexo"

"Então o que? Amor?".

"Sim talvez" Deu uma pausa "Mas há outra coisa nisso talvez você quisesse se vingar de sua esposa por alguma coisa"

"PARE" Gritou nunca vira a sua doce Kagome agir desse jeito e isso o estava machucando, quando viu o espanto dela notou que tinha exagerado e ficou sem graça

"Eu...eu..." Sabia o que tinha que dizer para ela, as três palavras especiais. Gaguejou já tinha dito isso antes no desespero de vê-la morrendo, mas agora era muito difícil, seu orgulho era mais forte naquele momento "A Jóia prova o que eu sinto por você"

"Amor?" Falou sussurrando e de cabeça baixa "Inuyasha olhe para mim" Levantou a cabeça e apontou para si mesma "Olhe o que esse amor me fez, quase perdi a vida"

"Acho que você precisa descansar, está fraca" Falou tentando mudar de assunto

"O amor deveria trazer felicidades, ser saudável não deveria causar tudo isso" Ignorou o que ele disse "Você também está sofrendo"

Isso o pegou desprevenido, ela o conhecia muito bem.

"Um homem deveria pertencer a somente uma mulher e vice-versa" Uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto "Não quero mais mentir e nem me esconder, quero mostrar a todos o meu homem"

"Eu quero ficar com você" Tentou ser convincente "Mas isso leva tempo"

"Mais promessas" Sussurrou "Você não sabe o quanto isso dói"

"Logo estará recuperada e tudo voltará ao normal" Falou sorrindo

"Sim, tudo voltará ao normal" Riu sarcasticamente "Como há dois anos atrás, antes da viagem a Kyoto"

"Não diga isso"

"Estou cansada" Mais uma lágrima rolou de seu rosto "Acabou"

"Kagome..." Ficou mudo

Ela estendeu a mão para lhe entregar a caixa que continha a Jóia de Quatro Almas, mas ele segurou o seu braço, a fazendo pousar a caixa em seu colo. Ficaram se encarando e um silencio se fez no quarto, um podia ver a dor do outro.

"Eu-eu" Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça "Eu respeito a sua decisão, mas insisto fique com a Jóia"

"Inuyasha, não..." Abaixou a cabeça

"Quando recebia a Jóia de meu pai, ele me disse que eu deveria escolher como guardiã uma mulher muito especial para mim" estendeu a sua mão e tocou o seu queixo erguendo a sua cabeça e a fazendo o encarar "Aconteça o que acontecer sei que essa mulher é você, ninguém ocupará o seu lugar"

"Eu aceito então" Falou olhando para a caixa "Mas se ela vier a ficar corrompida a devolverei para entregar a outra mulher"

"Tenho certeza que isso nunca irá acontecer" Deu um meio sorriso

"Inuyasha, por favor vá embora" Falou abaixando a cabeça, deu alguns segundos e a ergueu o encarando de novo "Não apareça mais para me visitar"

Ele ficou sério e se levantou da cadeira que estava sentado junto a cama dela parou e a ficou observando

"Melhoras Kagome" Falou saindo da sala e batendo a porta com força atrás de si, andando rapidamente para se retirar daquele hospital.

Kagome esperou ele dar distancia e sem quase não consegui agüentar mais se pos a chorar, como no dia em que seus pais morreram, pois agora tinha perdido o amor de sua vida. Mas não podia fazer nada pois não era certo o estavam fazendo, ele era casado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Eu não acredito" Falou Kagura "Ele vai entregar a Jóia para ela?"

"Sim" Deu um sorriso amargurado "Que humilhação"

Kagura se encontrava no apartamento da amiga Kikyou. Apesar dela querer estar sozinha, a visita da amiga foi bem vinda.

"E o que você vai fazer?"

"Nada" Deu de ombros

"Nada?" Kagura ficou muito espantada com a resposta da amiga

"O que você queria?" Falou friamente "Ele a ama, o fato de entregar a Jóia para ela diz tudo"

"Mas ele ainda não falou que quer se separar de você"

"Ainda não" Estava triste mas queria disfarçar isso

"Nem tudo está perdido" Falou sorrindo "Reaja"

"Não sei se vale a pena"

"Você vai entregá-lo assim?" Falou Kagura "Seja mais ardilosa Kikyou"

"Eu segui o seu conselho e olhe no deu"

"Ninguém podia imaginar que a garota tentaria se matar" Falou rindo

"Ela não tentou se matar" Se espantou com a atitude da amiga "Só fez como muitos fazem quando tem uma decepção, e eu não estou achando graça"

"Deveria achar" Falou sarcasticamente "Se ela morresse seria bem melhor para você"

"Eu não gostaria de viver com esse peso" Kikyou levantou do sofá para se despedir da amiga "Agora Kagura se me der licença, eu quero ficar sozinha"

"Faça como quiser" Kagura deu de ombros e saiu pela porta da sala.

Kikyou ficou a observando, não queria admitir mais a amiga está certa m algumas coisas, mas o que está estranhando é nas atitudes de Kagura, que sempre a empurram para fazer coisas que não são de sua natureza.

Tomou uma decisão, ia tentar reconquistar o marido da sua forma, como quando começaram a namorar, e dar uma segunda chance para ele, mesmo sendo difícil pois sabia que ele estava apaixonado por Kagome.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagura saiu pelo portão do prédio onde Kikyou mora e suspirou desanimada quando reconheceu a limusine preta que a esperava. Ela parou na sua frente e a porta do passageiro abriu. Kagura entrou e se sentou ao lado de um yocai com a aparência de um homem maduro. Tinha cabelos compridos e ondulados, era muito atraente e bonito, mas nessa situação Kagura não apareceu em um pouco atraída.

"A Jóia não se encontra mais aqui" Falou Kagura olhando para o vidro que os separava do motorista que estava se fechando.

"Onde ela está? Perguntou o homem

"Ele a deu para a amante"

"Interessante, preferiu a amante do que a esposa" Falou o homem maliciosamente

"Agora é que não conseguiremos tocar nela" Faou Kagura indiferente "O laços que os unem são muito fortes"

"Faça o seu trabalho que do resto cuido eu"

"Como quiser Naraku" E saiu do carro sem olhar para o homem

"Huhuhuhu eu farei, eu farei" Naraku riu e pediu para o motorista seguir com a limusine.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sango entrou no quarto sorrindo, mas sua expressão mudou para séria quando viu a amiga encolhida na cama chorando como uma criança. Ficou até mais espantada quando notou o sangue que escorria do abraço aonde deveria estar a agulha do soro.

"Kagome o que aconteceu?"

"Vá embora eu ficar sozinha"

Sango se aproximou e devagar sentou na cama onde a amiga estava. Kagome olhou para a amiga e a abraçou.

"Eu terminei com o Inuyasha"

"Kagome" Sussurrou a amiga "Sei que está sofrendo, mas foi muito sensato o que você fez"

"Sim, mas dói muito" Falou se recuperando "Parece que a minha alma minha está sangrando"

"Não é só a sua alma que está sangrando" Sango mostrou o braço da Kagome "Vou chamar a enfermeira" Saiu do quarto

Miroku esperava Sango do lado de fora do quarto, ela havia entrado para contar as novidades a Kagome e depois ele entraria para ela o apresentar como o seu novo namorado. Se assustou quando viu Sango saindo correndo do quarto e foi atrás dela.

"O que aconteceu ?"

"A Kagome está passando mal"

"Mas então por que ela não chamou uma enfermeira pela campainha?"

"Depois eu te explico" Se aproximaram de uma enfermeira e ela e Sango saíram correndo para dentro do quarto.

Miroku suspirou com a cena, tinha uma razão a mais para querer ver Kagome recuperada, ia ter mais a namorada só para ele. De repente se lembrou de um detalhe.

'O Inuyasha estava com a Kagome' Pensou 'Como ele não a viu passando mal?'

Caminhou até a porta, ficou relutante em entrar, pois a amiga poderia estar em uma situação constrangedora. Sorriu malicioso, mas se recriminou por isso.

'Miroku, Miroku ela é linda e atraente, mas você tem um namorada maravilhosa, e ela pertence ao seu amigo' Pensou e balançou a cabeça como se estivesse negando alguma coisa 'Acho que o Inuyasha já foi embora, tenho que avisar que Kagome está passando mal.'

Pegou o celular e ligou para o do amigo, pois sabia que Kikyou deveria estar em casa, mas estava desligado. Por isso deixou o recado na secretária.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nem sabia a razão, mas Inuyasha resolveu procurar o irmão para desabafar. Estava na sala do apartamento dele o esperando e olhando para Rin que o encarava com uma de 'Eu sei que você fez merda!'.

"Inuyasha" Falou Sesshoumaru com seu humor frio inabalável "O que aprontou agora?"

"Tenho que conversar com você" Falou tentando se controlar "Em particular"

"Ao contrário de você" Falou se sentando ao lado de Rin "Eu não tenho segredos com minha esposa"

"Tudo bem" Se deu por vencido "Sei que Rin é de confiança"

Ela lhe deu um sorriso.

"Acho que não veio aqui discutir o caráter de Rin" Falou entediado

"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha se levantou irritado "Sabia que não deveria ter vindo"

"Então por que veio?" Começou uma discursão

"Porque pensei que pudesse contar com você" Falou andando em direção da porta, mas sentiu uma mão puxando o seu braço.

"Inuyasha" Falou Rin "Tenho certeza que Sesshy terá o prazer de te escutar"

Sesshoumaru e Rin trocaram olhares não muito amistosos para um casal "Vou dar licença para vocês"

"Não Rin espere" Falou Inuyasha "Eu acho melhor você ficar, estou muito nervoso e acho que pode me ouvir melhor do que meu querido irmão"

"Ninguém tem culpa se você só faz burrada" Falou Sesshoumaru

"Eu não fiz nada" Se sentou e abaixou a cabeça "Foi a Kagome que terminou comigo"

"Eu sabia que a Srta Higurashi ia cair na razão"

"Sesshoumaru" Falou Rin recriminando o marido e se sentando ao lado do cunhado "Eu lamento Inuyasha, mas você sabia que não podia ficar com as duas"

"Eu sei, mas amo a Kagome" Falou tristemente "Eu até entreguei a Jóia de Quatro Almas para ela"

De repente em uma velocidade sobre humana Sesshoumaru se levanta, fica de frente para Inuyasha e o garra pelo pescoço o levantando do chão.

"Seu idiota" Falou rangendo os dentes "Não sabe que a condenou a morte"

"SESSHOUMARU" Gritou Rin "Ele não sabe ..."

Sesshoumaru largou o irmão que pousou em pé no chão e o ficou olhando com muito rancor enquanto massageava o pescoço.

"Ficou maluco que me matar?" Falou muito irritado

"Sim essa era a minha intenção" Falou voltando ao humor atual

"Parem você dois" Falou Rin irritada "A Kagome corre perigo Inuyasha"

"Por que?"

"Você não entendeu nada do que o nosso pai nos explicou" Falou Sesshoumaru friamente

"Lógico que entendi" Falou cruzando os braços emburrado

"Entendeu?" Falou descrente "então qual o seu principal papel como guardião da Jóia?"

"De a manter purificada" Falou dando um sorriso

"Ainda bem que a sua burrice não é genética" Inuyasha rosnou com a afirmação do irmão

"Como um Hanyou que possui uma energia maligna, pode purificar alguma coisa?" Falou ao irmão que caiu sentado no sofá

"Mas não deveria ser o guardião?"

"Sim Inuyasha" Falou Rin dessa vez "Você é quem toma conta até encontrar alguma mulher para se unir a ela"

"E você ser o guardião das duas pelo resto da sua vida" Completou Sesshoumaru "Ela é quem purifica a Jóia, é por isso que deve ser um casal de guardiões"

"Então não posso sair de perto da Kagome?"

"Deveria ser assim, mais acho que pelo jeito ela não te quer perto" Falou quase sorrindo

"Vamos te ajudar Inuyasha" Falou Rin "Vigiaremos a Kagome, e assim a Jóia estará segura e ela também"

"Obrigada Rin" Falou sorrindo fracamente para a cunhada

"É o jeito" Falou Sesshoumaru entediado "Agora se me der licença, quero ficar a só com minha esposa"

"Sim"Falou se levantando e caminhando para a porta de saída do apartamento

Depois que Inuyasha saiu Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin e disse:

"Estamos com sérios problemas" A esposa concordou com a cabeça

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Passaram-se quase dois meses, Kagome depois de duas semanas saiu do hospital, ficou umas três semanas na casa de Sango, mas como achava que estava atrapalhando o namoro da amiga, resolveu ir para sua casa no litoral, contrariando a todos.

Ela e Inuyasha ficaram todo esse tempo sem se ver, na verdade ela não via, pois o hanyou, sempre a estava vigiando. Uma ligação ainda mais forte surgiu entre eles, desde que recebeu a Jóia de Quatro Almas dele, sentia a sua presença se ele estivesse por perto. Isso a reconfortava, pois ela ainda o amava.

Hoje seria o seu primeiro dia de trabalho após o acidente e estava nervosa pois teria que se encontrar com Inuyasha.

Chegou cedo na Agencia, cumprimentou a todos no caminho para a sala, Sango logo apareceu por lá a tirando de dentro dessa e a levando para uma outra sala, com os seus olhos vendados.

Foi guiada pelo corredor pela amiga, quando atravessou uma porta, Sango tirou a venda e Kagome abriu os olhos, lá estavam todos os funcionários da agencia, batendo palmas para ela, e com um grande banner pendurado em uma extremidade a outra da sala escrito: "Que bom que vaso ruim não quebra fácil. Seja bem vinda querida Kagome"

Ela quando viu essa homenagem não agüentou e lágrimas começaram a rolar no rosto da jovem, viu todas ao rostos que sorriam para ela se aproximarem para abraçá-la, infelizmente faltava uma pessoa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha se encontrava sentado em sua sala trabalhando, estava apreensivo por isso acordou cedo e foi trabalhar, ainda não estava preparado para se encontrar com Kagome, sabia da homenagem que todos fariam para ela, uma grande mesa de café da manhã para tomarem juntos o desjejum, e também as boas vindas.

Apesar de estar indo tudo bem com ele e Kikyou, não conseguia tirar Kagome da cabeça, estava com muitas saudades dela da sua sereia como, ele costumava chamá-la.

"Inuyasha" Falou Miroku na porta de sua sala "Tem certeza que não quer ir dar as boas vindas para a Srta Kagome?"

"Já disse que não Miroku" Falou friamente sem olhar para o amigo

"Não vou insistir então"

"Mais do que já insistiu impossível" Respondeu já se irritando

"Só acho..."Foi interrompido pelo hanyou

"Tenho que evitar ao máximo os contatos com ela" Falou se voltando para o amigo e o encarando "É o melhor para nós dois"

"Eu entendo meu amigo" Falou fechando a porta

Passou uma hora e não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho resolveu se levantar e dar uma volta no corredor, pois provavelmente todos ainda estavam na recepção até porque os donos da Agencia também compareceram.

Escutou vozes e risadas, que o local escolhido era um setor naquele andar, tentou se desviar da recepção mas resolveu dar uma espiada, tinha que vigiar mesmo Kagome.

A porta estava aberta então a encostou deixando somente uma fresta para poder espiar e ficou escondido. Estava com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, mas esse morreu ao ver a garota conversando animadamente com Kouga, ela parecia feliz estava rindo.

Inuyasha apertou uma de suas mãos enterrando suas garras nas palma e deixando o sangue pingar no chão. Uma cólera muito grande tomou conta de si, estava cego de tanto ciúme. Se encostou em uma parede e fechou os olhos respirando ofegante para tentar se controlar e não atacar o lobo e o matar na frente de todos e insultar Kagome por ser tão oferecida, pois era isso que ela era para ele.

Voltou para a sua sala, como ele mesmo pensou, o lugar que nunca deveria ter saído.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kagome estou tão feliz em te ver" Falou Kouga

"Mas você foi me visitar ontem" Falou sorrindo

"Eu sei" Estava encantado como sorriso dela "Mas te ver de volta ao trabalho é diferente"

"Eu sei" Riu

"E eu espero que a Srta faça um bom trabalho" Falou como se estivesse dando ordens para a garota

"Não precisa falar isso"

"Preciso pois tenho novidades" Sorriu convencido "Lembra quando te disse o meu principal objetivo de vim trabalhar aqui?"

"Sim, você é um rico descendente da nobreza e estava aqui para aprender e ter a sua própria agencia"

"Mudei meus planos" Falou triunfante "Você está olhando para o seu mais novo patrão"

Kagome estava incrédula Kouga havia comprado a Agencia?

"Mas e os sócios?" Perguntou confusa

"Eu comprei uma parte" Explicou "Sesshoumaru pretende ampliar a agência com outras filiais internacionais e então me fez uma proposta"

"Que bom parabéns" Sorriu Kagome

"Achei melhor começar como sócio para aprender mais" Pegou na mão dela "Vamos sair para comemorar?"

"Eu-eu não sei" Abaixou a cabeça

"Vou te esperar Kagome" Acariciou o rosto dela "O tempo necessário"

Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso para o amigo, estava feliz por ele e sabia do amor que o yocai nutria por ela, estava tentada a dar uma chance para ele, mas não queria se mostrar fácil.

Do outro lado da sala uma yocai lobo assistia toda cena com lágrimas nos olhos. Ayame estava muito triste em ver Kagome e Kouga juntos, apesar de gostar muito da garota e até arriscar em falar que são amigas, tinha muito ciúmes dela com o seu amado Kouga, principalmente por causa dos sentimentos dele.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A comemoração havia acabado, Sesshoumaru e Kouga que estava se aproveitando da sua nova condição de patrão, diretamente mandou que todos voltassem ao trabalho ou iriam descontar no salário. Todos reclamaram um pouco mais depois de encarem um olhar mortal de Sesshoumaru desistiram, e voltaram ao trabalho. Kagome se divertia com a situação viu que nesses tempos afastada as coisas não mudaram muito.

Mas uma coisa a estava incomodando sentiu, a presença de Inuyasha quando conversava com Kouga, também pode sentir a fúria dele, estava preocupada pois a Jóia poderia se tornar negra e corrompida, tinha que enfrentar Inuyasha para o bem de todos.

Kagome deu um tempo em sua sala e esperou que todos estivessem entretidos com o trabalho e saiu da sala, foi em direção a de Inuyasha antes falou com Kaede que sabia do relacionamento dos dois, não aprovava pois o patrão era casado, mas torcia para que um dia os dois ficassem juntos. A secretária não a anunciou a pedido da garota, que entrou na sala.

Inuyasha estava de cabeça baixa, tinha sentido a presença dela fora da sua sala, e tentou ignorá-la. De repente a porta se abriu e lá estava Kagome escorada na porta que já se encontrava fechada, o encarando. Ele por sua vez sentiu uma imensa felicidade em ver a garota ali, mas se lembrou da cena dela com Kouga, ficando aborrecido e ao mesmo tempo satisfeito pois apartir desse momento a trataria do jeito que ela merece.

"Bom dia Sr Taysho" Falou Kagome sorrindo

"Seja breve estou ocupado" Falou friamente para a garota que teve uma pontada em seu coração, por incrível que pareça Inuyasha sentiu o mesmo.

"Temos que conversar Inuyasha" Falou tendo um esforço para se controlar e não sair correndo chorando dali.

"Tenho um compromisso brevemente" Deu um sorriso satisfeito "Levarei a minha esposa para almoçar" Depois falou indiferente "Não poderia falar com os três sócios para resolver o problema"

"Não tenho a intenção de atrapalhá-lo" Falou tristemente "Mas é muito importante"

"Srta Higurashi acabou de voltar ao trabalho e já está arranjando problemas?" Falou severamente

"Não tem nada a ver com o trabalho" Falou um pouco de irritação na voz "Sempre fui boa funcionária e continuei até trabalhando na minha licença"

"Isso não me interessa, só quero trabalho pronto" aumentou o tom de voz "E o sócio que trata com os problemas pessoais dos funcionários agora é Kouga"

Falou mais como uma indireta, que ela entendeu direito.

"Não tenho nada com o Kouga" Falou já irritada

"Não me interessa o relacionamentos amorosos de meus funcionários" aumentou mais o tom de voz

"INUYASHA" Falou gritando e uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto "Você é um grande idiota"

"Olhe como fala comigo Srta Higurashi" Falou irritado "Ainda sou o seu chefe"

"Não me interessa" falou enxugando a lágrima "Só vim conversar sobre a Jóia de Quatro Almas"

"E o que tem a Jóia?" Começou a ficar preocupado, será que alguém tentou roubá-la e feriram Kagome

"Estou preocupada" Falou mais calma "Receio que se nós não tivermos um bom relacionamento ela poderá ficar corrompida"

"Então isso só provará que você não serve para ser a guardiã" Sorriu sarcástico "Sabia que poderia entregá-la para alguém com o caráter tão duvidoso"

"Como pode falar assim de mim Inuyasha" Falou Kagome estava muito magoada "Você me conhece bem"

"Eu sei que te conheço bem" Sorriu agora malicioso "Como Kouga e talvez Miroku, Sesshoumaru e outros muitos funcionários e clientes da agência"

Kagome andou na direção de Inuyasha parou na sua frente, ele viu o olhar magoado da garota e teve muita vontade de abraçá-la, mas a garota levantou o braço para lhe dar um tapa na cara, ele conseguiu prever o movimento dela e segurou o seu braço a poucos sentimentos do seu rosto e o apertou.

"Quem você pensa que é para me para tentar me acertar?" Apertou mais o braço dela, sem ele perceber suas garras afundaram na pele delicada, e o sangue começou a escorrer. Só deu a si quando sentiu o cheiro que tanto detestava e soltou o braço da garota que não olhou o machucado e tentou controlar a dor física, pois a espiritual era maior.

"Sou a mulher que um dia te amou" Falou friamente "Vou proteger a Jóia com a minha vida e provar que sou digna, e não essa pessoa que você insinuou que eu fosse" Falou saindo da sala

Inuyasha ficou estático, como pôde feri-la, e ainda a insultar, tentava não se importar mas era difícil, pois para o seu orgulho a imaginar nos braços de outro era como a própria morte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Olá, meus queridos leitores.**

**Capítulo meio conturbado esse, ficou grande e olha que eu resumi muito, estou inspirada.**

**Dedico primeira esse capítulo a uma pessoa digna de admiração e pena, foi um leitor que me mandou um review assim:**

**Nick: Não eh da sua conta – "Vou ser o mais breve possível...tá uma droga."**

**Bom eu a admiro pois uma pessoa que detestou a fic e a ler até o capítulo 7 é muito raro, eu pelo menos paro, não comento. E também digna de pena pois não tem coragem de se revelar e não tem capacidade de fazer uma crítica saudável, quase todos os leitores desse site. Eu não te recrimino por não gostar da minha fic mas me faça o favor, é como a minha mãe sempre me falava quando eu era criança "cresça e apareça". Espero que você se identifique no próximo capítulo.**

**Anna Lennox** é agora ficou muito difícil o relacionamento do Inu e da Kagome. Eu não escrevi essa parte mas ele praticamente se consolou nos braços da Kikyou. Eu ainda não decidi se colocarei se vou fazer essa jogada contrária, mas é uma opção já que mais pessoas já me deram essa sugestão. Como a fic será longa e muita coisa vai rolar ainda é uma possibilidade, já que me parece ser o pedido de vocês. Bjs

**Bruna-yasha** eu conheço as letras do Evanescence, mas já foram muito usadas nas fics, gostaria de coisa diferentes, não nego talvez use alguma deles. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo foi melancólico, mas será o próximo vai ser diferente a nova fase da fic começa aqui. Bjs

**SraKouga** estou chateada com vocês o Kouga ainda não veio aqui me visitar para me entregar todos os beijos que vocês me mandaram. Muita coisa vai acontecer e a Kagome tinha que desabafar. Se eu pudesse postaria dois capítulo por semana das minhas fics, mas estou muito ocupada ultimamente.

Vou mandar os meus beijos quando o Kouga vier me visitar.

**Não sei quando vou postar o próximo, acho que vou dar prioridade a minha fic que está chegando ao final "O Baile". **

**Por enquanto vou continuar a responder as reviews, ainda não me informaram se era verdade que não poderemos mais responde-las.**

**Espero ter muitas para responder quando postar o próximo.**

**Assistam ao filme 4 do Inuyasha, é muito massa, quem quiser baixá-lo como os outros que também são ótimos (Eu adoro o beijo da Kagome e do Inu no filme 2 é lindo), eu depois mando por email.**

**Quem quiser o meu orkut eu mando depois também.**

**Bjs Mary**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Amor louco amor**

**Capítulo IX**

Inuyasha olhou para as suas garras sujas de sangue, nunca tinha se arrependido por uma coisa como agora, queria voltar ao tempo em que eles estavam juntos.

'Fui mais feliz com Kagome do que sou com a Kikyou' Pensou 'Agora nem se aproximar dela eu posso'

Sentou em sua mesa e ficou olhando o tempo, não tinha ação, não sabia o que fazer, olhou para a suas garras de novo se levantou e foi até o banheiro para lavá-las.

"Não quero me lembrar do cheiro de seu sangue e sim o seu perfume de sakuras misturado com o do mar" Falou lavando as suas mãos

"Eu só te machuco meu amor" Falou agora enxugando-as olhou o seu reflexo no espelho e deixou uma lágrima rolar pelo seu rosto "Eu tenho que me afastar de você"

Enxugou a lágrima com a toalha, mas de repente ouviu a sua porta se aberta bruscamente era Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha" Falou o mais velho irritado "Quando você vai crescer?"

"Vá embora Sesshoumaru" Falou friamente "Não tenho tempo para sermões"

"Idiota" Falou avançando no irmão "Eu tenho vergonha de compartilharmos o mesmo sangue"

"Pois saiba que esse sentimento é recíproco" Falou sarcástico

"Pelo menos eu não machuco mulheres indefesas por causa de um ciúme doentio" Retribuiu o sarcasmo

"Não estou com ciúme" Falou tentando ser convincente mas Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro da mentira "É que a Kagome me tira do sério"

"Se não consegue conviver em paz com ela pegue a Jóia de volta" Falou friamente

"Não posso" Falou de cabeça baixa "Ela falou que me provará ser uma boa guardiã protegendo a Jóia com a sua vida, eu conheço a Kagome ela vai fazer isso com certeza"

"E você fala isso na maior calma" Falou irritado "Se ela morrer a Jóia irá ser corrompida com o seu sangue"

"Não estou preocupado com isso e sim dela se machucar" Sentou na mesa

"Engraçado" Falou Sesshoumaru friamente "Acabou de feri-la e está preocupado com o bem estar dela?"

"Sesshoumaru você sabe que eu a amo" Se levantou de novo

"Então faça o certo" Sesshoumaru saiu da sala deixando Inuyasha em seus pensamentos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome estava em sua sala lavando ferimento com água e sabão, infelizmente não parava de sangrar, e parecia ser profundo.

"Acho que perfurou alguma veia" Falou ainda tentando estancar o sangue com toalha de papel

Doía muito, com certeza às garras dele deviam conter algum veneno, como era comum nos yokais cachorros. Conseguiu estancar o sangue e enrolou a ferida com um lenço, que estava em sua gaveta, já era hora do almoço então decidiu ficar em sua sala para não ter que responder as perguntas dos colegas indagando esse ferimento que apareceu misteriosamente, principalmente os yokais.

"Estou um pouco fraca" Falou se encostando na cadeira, adormecendo logo depois.

Inuyasha caminhava pelo corredor, não tinha coragem de encarar Kagome, ma queria muito saber como ela estava, se não a tinha ferido muito, e não queria pedir favores para nenhum de seus amigos pois teria que lhes contar o ocorrido e com certeza escutaria um sermão.

Passou pela sala de Kagome e as persianas que cobriam as paredes de vidro estavam fechadas, mas ela pode sentir o cheiro dela lá dentro, continuou a andar, mas parou e se virou de volta parou em frente a porta da sala da garota, ficou olhando para a porta e depois de alguns segundos bateu nela, ninguém respondeu, bateu de novo e silencio. Começou a ficar preocupado e resolveu entrar.

Entrou e fechou a porta, a trancando depois com a chave que se encontrava na fechadura, olhou para a mesa e pode ver Kagome recostada dormindo na cadeira dela, parecia estar muito cansada e estava em uma posição desconfortável.

"Kagome por que tem que ser tão teimosa" sussurrou para ela não acordar "Você deveria ir para casa"

Se agachou e ficou a observando, sentiu que ela estava fraca e olhou para o seu braço, com um lenço amarrado sujo de sangue. Se amaldiçoou pelo seu ato.

"Como ela é linda" Sussurrou ou olhar de novo a sua face "Por que eu fui te conhecer tão tarde Kagome" Não resistiu e acariciou o rosto dela, parou pois ela havia se mexido um pouco, e se levantou para sair da sala. Estava abrindo a porta quando se virou para ela de novo e caminhou em sua direção, depois depositou levemente seus lábios nos dela só para sentir o gosto deles, saiu da sala fechando a porta atrás de si, caminhou sorrindo pelo corredor.

Dentro da sala uma jovem que se encontrava adormecida sorriu.

"Inuyasha" Sussurrou ainda dormindo pois estava sonhando com o homem que amava.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estava de madrugada, Kagome havia dormido por uma hora em sua sala, então saiu tarde de lá e foi para o seu retiro no litoral, esperou todos irem embora.

Agora se encontrava em seu quarto tentando dormir, mas era impossível, pensava em tudo, na briga e reação de Inuyasha, na saudade que tinha dele. Pensava na Jóia, teria que protegê-la, e principalmente se deveria deixar tudo para trás e ir embora do Japão.

Resolveu se levantar e caminhar na praia, estava com o corpo fraco, tinha feito um remédio de ervas e colocado em cima do ferimento, pois como o seu avô ela só confiava nos medicamentos naturais, apesar de seu corpo está contaminado, como diria seu avô, pela alopatia os medicamentos industrializados depois do acidente.

Logo chegaria o inverno a as festas de fim de ano, época que ela detestava pois sempre precisava da piedade de algum amigo para não ficar sozinha no Natal, geralmente era Sango, mas a amiga estava muito feliz com o namoro e não queria atrapalhar. Estava frio mas decidiu caminhar de camisola, essa era branca de seda e rendas, parecida com a que usou na sua primeira vez com Inuyasha.

Chegou até a beirada da água, molhando os pés com as ondas, deu mais três passos e se sentou, logo era seu corpo que estava molhado. Fechou os olhos com o contado da água gelada na sua pele e segurou as lágrimas quando sentiu o sal do mar fazer arder seu ferimento.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nesse momento em uma cobertura de Tókyo, havia um hanyou dormindo calmamente em sua cama de casal ao lado da esposa. Inuyasha demorou um pouco para dormir pois não parava de pensar em Kagome.

De repente começou a ter um sonho, via a garota sentada na beirada da praia aonde pequenas ondas se quebravam em cima de seu corpo frágil, a garota estava de olhos fechados e tentava controlar frio que sentia naquele momento. Se aproximou dela abaixou e então era como se escutasse uma música.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone _

_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui  
Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis  
E se você tiver que partir  
Eu desejo que você parta  
Por que sua presença ainda está aqui  
E isso não vai me deixar sozinha  
_

Uma música melancólica, mais bonita. Sorriu ao ver a moça e tentou tocá-la mas sua mão entrou em sua face, pois estava lá em espírito.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_Essas feridas parecem não se curar  
Esta dor é muito real  
Há muita coisa que o tempo não foi capaz de apagar_

Notou então que ela estava meditando, havia uma aura rosada entorno de seu corpo, e a canção continuava.  
_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me _

_Quando você chorou e eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou e eu combati todos os seus medos  
E eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

Fechou os olhos e viu que a voz da cantora era Kagome, mas como se ela estava em transe?

_  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _

_Você costumava me cativar  
Com a sua luz ressoante  
Agora eu estou confinada à vida que deixou para trás  
O seu rosto assombra os meus antigos sonhos agradáveis  
A sua voz segue toda a sanidade em mim_

A voz se aproximava dele, então ele olhou mais para a praia a viu passeando pela praia, tinha projetado a sua alma como ele.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_Essas feridas parecem não se curar  
Esta dor é muito real  
Há muita coisa que o tempo não foi capaz de apagar_

Foram caminhando para se encontrarem, ela ainda cantava lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, ele sorria para ela

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
_

_Quando você chorou e eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas  
Quando você gritou e eu combati todos os seus medos  
E eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim  
_

Ficaram um na frente do outro se encarando, então ele fechou os olhos para escutar melhor a melodia da música.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all alone_

_Eu tentei duramente dizer a mim mesma que você se foi  
Mas penso que você ainda está aqui comigo  
E eu vou ficar sozinha para sempre_

Kagome parou de cantar e Inuyasha abriu os olhos, em um impulso se abraçaram, ele enxugou as suas lágrimas, e ela sorriu com o carinho dele.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" perguntou mas ainda estava sorrindo para ela.

"Eu te chamei e você veio" Falou agora sorrindo

"Queria te abraçar de verdade" Apertando mais corpo dela ao seu para que encostasse o seu peito

"Você está me abraçando de verdade" falou levantando a cabeça e o encarando "É mais do que abraçar o meu corpo, poucos conseguem se encontrar assim"

"Eu quero você Kagome" Segurou o seu queixo para erguer a sua face

"Não há relações carnais"

"Eu estou sentindo uma presença maligna" Falou Inuyasha olhando para os lados

"Sim, temos que voltar para nossas moradas" Falou se soltando dele, mas a abraçou de novo e se beijaram apaixonadamente

"Eu sou sua Inuyasha" Falou com lágrimas nos olhos depois que se separaram do beijo "Eu te amo"

"Eu também Kagome sou seu, e te amo" Também estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Talvez não nos lembraremos, será como um sonho" Se separou dele e andou até o seu corpo acordando. Se espreguiçou pois ficou um tempo olhando o mar calmamente, não se lembrava do que aconteceu, era como flashes de sonho, estava com muito frio.

Inuyasha caminhou até ela e parou na sua frente, ficou paralisado ao ver a transparência da sua camisola, que estava molhada mostrando o seu belo corpo, que tantas vezes foi tocado por ele.

De repente sentiu de novo a energia maligna, então viu dois yokais lagartos, observando a garota da pedra.

"Kagome saia daí depressa" Falou mas era em vão ela não o escutava

Então ela levantou e saiu correndo para dentro da casa, mas eles saltaram e a cercaram.

Ela olhou para eles assustada, pode ver o sorriso malicioso deles ao notarem como ela estava vestida, então tentou cobrir o corpo com as mãos.

"Além de conseguirmos a Jóia, ganhamos um brinde" Falou um dos yokais dando gargalhada

"Sim estamos com sorte" Falou o outro

Foram se aproximando dela para agarrá-la, mas Kagome prevendo o seu movimento, se agachou e jogou areia nos olhos dos dois.

Os yokais limparam seus olhos rapidamente estavam muito furiosos.

"Apareça garota"Gritou um deles "Foi um erro o que você fez íamos te matar rapidamente, agora vai ser bem devagar"

Uma flecha purificada, saiu de atrás do carro, acertando o yokai que falava o desintegrando, o outro tentou pular em cima de Kagome, mas ela foi mais rápida e com outra flecha deu a esse o mesmo destino do companheiro.

Inuyasha observava isso de boca aberta nunca vira Kagome lutando.

"Ela é fantástica" Sussurrou "Mas ainda sim vou protegê-la"

Ele sentiu uma dor de cabeça forte e tinha a sensação de estar caindo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha acordou em sua casa, estava suando, olhou para Kikyou e viu que dormia pesadamente.

'Deve ter se enchido de calmantes' Pensou

Levantou da cama e foi para a suíte lavando o rosto, depois caminhou até uma varanda que se encontrava no seu quarto e ficou observando a noite.

'Logo vai amanhecer' Pensou 'Que sonho mais louco'

Resolveu entrar e tentar dormir mais.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amanheceu e todos chegavam na agencia para mais um longo dia de trabalho, Kagome já se encontrava em sua sala, quando recebeu uma ligação de Kaede perguntando se estava tudo bem.

Ela respondeu que sim, pois sabia que ela tinha feito isso a mando de Inuyasha e não queria dar esse gostinho para ele.

Sentou na mesa e começou a trabalhar quando alguém bateu em sua porta, essa era Rim.

"Bom dia vim te trazer mais trabalho" Falou Rim sorrindo

"Bom dia" Levantou a cabeça e sorriu "Mais do que já estou tendo é difícil"

"O que foi?" Falou olhando para a amiga "Não dormiu?"

"Além de não consegui dormir, fui atacada mais uma vez" Suspirou

"Kagome" Falou Rin sentando de frente para Kagome e pegando na mão dela "Eu lamento"

"Tudo bem" Falou sorrindo "Dessa vez foi fácil"

"Vou conversar com o Sesshoumaru" Falou se levantando e saindo da sala

"Eu só estou um pouco cansada" Falou fechando os olhos e massageando as têmporas

"É por causa do veneno" Apontou para o curativo na mão da garota "Ele devia estar com muita raiva, só assim liberam o veneno pelas garras"

"Eu só estava conversando com o Kouga" Falou calmamente

"Ele te ama Kagome" Falou Rin

"Eu também o amo" Falou tristemente "Mas na podia continuar assim"

"Te entendo" Falou fechando a porta e dando uma piscadela para a amiga.

Kagome então fechou os olhos e se recordou da visita de Rin e Sesshoumaru ao hospital no dia seguinte que havia se separado de Inuyasha.

_Flashback_

_Kagome estava acordada, lendo um livro para passar o tempo quando duas pessoas entraram no quarto de hospital._

"_Kagome" Falou Rin com lágrimas nos olhos "Que bom te ver fora daquele lugar horrível" _

"_Rin" Falou sorrindo para a amiga "Sr. Sesshoumaru" se controlou mais na afobação_

"_Vejo que está bem melhor" Falou friamente ia perguntar quando a funcionária voltaria ao trabalho, mas Rin leu seus pensamentos e lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador "Quero que saiba que pode ficar o tempo que quiser se recuperando"_

"_Obrigado Sr" Falou balançando a cabeça e segurando o riso, pois achava hilário aquele casal._

"_Mas vamos ao que interessa" Falou o yokai "Está usando a Jóia"_

"_Sim, mas como o Sr..." foi interrompida por ele_

"_Pode me chamar de você" Viu Rin sentada na cama com Kagome e puxou uma cadeira para sentar "Eu sei dela pois, estava com o meu pai quando ele a entregou para Inuyasha"_

"_Ela é uma Jóia de família" Falou Rin "Estamos preocupados com a sua proteção"_

"_Eu prometo que não quis aceitá-la" Falou com lágrimas nos olhos "Mas vou protegê-la com todas as minhas forças"_

"_Você é a pessoa certa para ser a guardiã dela, mas o problema é o idiota do meu irmão não estar com você para selar pela proteção das duas" _

"_Por favor não fale assim dele, o estimo muito" Falou de cabeça baixa_

"_Vou te explicar tudo" Sesshoumaru contou toda a história, ou melhor os segredos da Jóia de Quatro Almas para Kagome _

"_Eu entendo a sua preocupação Sesshoumaru" Falou encarando o yokai "Não se preocupe"_

"_Até Inuyasha, cair em si terá que se virar sozinha" Falou Rin_

"_Eu não me importo com isso" Sua franja tapava os seus olhos "Só quero fazer jus à missão que vocês estão me dando"_

"_A Jóia te escolheu como guardiã também" Falou Sesshoumaru "Pelo menos uma vez na vida ele acertou"_

"_Sesshoumaru" Falou Rin ele entendeu ao ver Kagome chorando_

"_Iremos te ajudar Kagome, quero saber de tudo o que acontece com você" Falou a gora de pé e encarando a garota "Só quero que deixe a Jóia pura" _

"_Sim e eu sei lutar também, estudei para ser sacerdotisa" Falou enxugando as lágrimas._

"_Está em boas mãos a Jóia" Falou Rin comemorando_

_Depois de um tempo conversaram um pouco sobre a agência, principalmente as fofocas mas nessa hora Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto pois estava começando a ficar entediado com o papo._

_Fim do Flashback_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Um mês se passou Kagome estava totalmente de volta a ativa e com muitos trabalhos pois queria ocupar bem a mente para não pensar em Inuyasha, mas isso era quase impossível, pois estavam tendo várias reuniões e eles sempre se encontravam nessas, mesmo que tentem escapar um do outro nos corredores da agência.

Kagome já aceitou alguns convites de Kouga para sair, apesar de só gostar dele como um bom amigo, mas o yokai lobo pareceu mais determinado, para a tristeza de Ayame e os ciúmes de Inuyasha.

O namoro de Sango e Miroku está indo muito bem, cada dia o empresário está menos mulherengo, ainda olha para as garotas, mas mesmo assim é muito fiel a Sango desse modo conquistando cada vez mais a confiança dela.

Sesshoumaru e Rin estão também felizes, estão até programando um filho para o próximo ano. Isso está deixando Inuyasha muito triste e cada vez mais sente que não é feliz ao lado de Kikyou e também não consegue fazê-la feliz.

"Que coisa ridícula" Falou Inuyasha criticando o trabalho de Kagome

"Não é perfeito" Falou uma irritada Kagome

Os outros observavam eles discutindo toda reunião era assim.

"Pessoas vestidas dançando dentro de uma piscina felizes como se estivessem em uma festa" Falou sarcasticamente "Com um baita Sol" Riu "e o pior é um comercial de pasta de dente" caiu na gargalhada

"Hora seu..." Falou Kagome "Não tenho culpa se tem um Q.I. abaixo da média e não consegue entender"

"Srta Higurashi" Colocou o dedo no rosto da garota "Devo lhe mostrar o seu lugar aqui na minha agência?"

"Não senhor, me desculpe" Abaixou a cabeça "Mas também não deve caçoar do meu trabalho"

"Eu acho que não tem nada a ver"

"Deixe-me lhe explicar o contexto" Tentou explicar a garota "Que a pasta lhe dá uma sensação de frescor"

"O mais idiota é as pessoas brincando e dançando de roupa em uma piscina" Falou com sarcasmo

Kagome sentiu uma pontada em seu coração pois se lembrou das inúmeras vezes que estavam caminhando na praia e entraram na água de roupa, outras vezes quando ela chegava cedo em casa e ia nadar, então Inuyasha estacionava o carro e corria para se encontrar com ela, entrando no mar de roupa e tudo, não se importando. Inuyasha também se lembrou desse detalhe mas como queria magoar Kagome e fazê-la sofrer por ter o deixado, sempre falavas as coisas para atingi-la até nos seus trabalhos, que na verdade ele achava brilhantes.

'Como ele mudou' pensou Kagome

"Eu acho que vai ficar ótimo" Falou Kouga até aí calado

"Ninguém te perguntou nada lobo fedido" Falou Inuyasha agora irritado pela intromissão do rival

"Na verdade irmãozinho todos estamos aqui para opinar" Falou Sesshoumaru entediado "Ainda bem que o Kouga resolveu se pronunciar pois senão ficaríamos aqui mais umas horas assistindo a discusão de vocês"

"Feh" Inuyasha cruzou os braços e virou a cara

"Srta Kagome" Falou Miroku "Acho que seu comercial será um sucesso"

"Eu também" Falaram Rin e Sango ao mesmo tempo

Kagome deu um sorriso para todos e olhou vitoriosa para Inuyasha, que demonstrava irritação, mas concordava na verdade com todos.

"Então marcaremos a gravação e apresentaremos para nossos clientes hoje a tarde" Falou Sesshoumaru indiferente "Ha Srta Higurashi fez um bom trabalho"

"Obrigado senhor" Sorriu juntou as suas coisas para sair da sala, mas antes notou que alguém a observava, sabia quem era o encarou e deu um pequeno sorriso para Inuyasha, que retribuiu e saiu da sala, indo para a sua sala.

Chegando lá se sentou na sua mesa pegou o seu chaveiro e abriu uma gaveta que ficava constantemente trancada. Logo na frente havia uma foto de Kagome em um porta retrato de tamanho médio, ele havia tirado essa foto quando fizeram um passeio de lancha. Ela estava de biquíni azul claro de curtinha sentada na proa pegando sol, seus cabelos balançavam com o vento. Inuyasha logo se lembrou da cena nessa hora ela observava o mar, ele a estava tirando fotos dos golfinhos que estavam em torno do navio, quando levantou a cabeça a ficou admirando, ela então notou levantou a cabeça e deu um lindo sorriso para ele, que na hora tirou uma foto dela, para depois retribuir o sorriso.

"Minha sereia" Falou Inuyasha fazendo o contorno do rosto de Kagome na foto "Eu quero você de volta"

**Oi!**

**Demorou um pouco mas consegui terminar esse capítulo.**

**Sei que vocês podem estar um pouco enjoados da música My Immortal do Evanescence, mas além de amar essa música e achar que ela combinava com essa parte da fic, eu sou meio desatualizada com músicas, pois ultimamente só escuto "Xuxa só para baixinhos", vocês sabem vida de mãe.**

**O que aconteceu na praia se chama "Projeção de consciência" eu fis uma parte do que acontece de verdade ou melhor do que eu acredito, e uma parte de ficção. No caso o que aconteceu com Inuyasha é verdade e ele só se lembrou como um sonho por que só compreendemos o que está acontecendo quando temos a mente limpa e estamos preparados e conscientes disso.**

**Já a Kagome a maior parte é ficção, mas mesmo assim lindo e romântico, a outra coisa o beijo também não deveria acontecer, pois isso é uma coisa carnal. **

**A pouco tempo adotei a doutrina espírita e leu muitas coisas sobre isso, quem quer saber mais há vários site na Internet é só procurar no yahoo.**

**Para os Fãs de Miroku e Sango sei que eles quase na apareceram nesse capítulo, mas o próximo eu vou descontar essa minha falta com vocês.**

**Gostaria de responder as reviwes na fic, mas tenho receio então vou mandar por email, ou pelo orkut. Podem me procurar e me adicionar, entrei agora e ainda estou com poucos amigos, e quase na tenho tempo para mexer nele, mas vou fazer uma forcinha. **

**Me procurem por Mariana Andrião Lima, ainda estou sem foto, mas não deve haver muitas com o sobrenome Andrião.**

**Quem não tem cadastro no site, escrevam o email e o orkut para que eu possa respondê-las também.**

**Bjs Mary**


	10. Chapter 10

Amor Louco Amor

Capítulo X

Revisado por D'Daslee Ms.triosya

"É, realmente, ela é linda e gostosa..." - falou uma voz atrás de Inuyasha, olhando a fotografia também. Como estava concentrado demais admirando a foto de Kagome, não percebeu a pessoa que entrara em sua sala sem bater na porta.

"NÃO SABE BATER MIROKU!" – gritou, depois colocou calmante o porta retrato em cima da mesa. Virou a sua cadeira giratória para o ângulo de 180º, levantou e foi caminhando com um olhar maligno em direção ao invasor, que engoliu em seco e foi recuando para trás até encostar as costas na parede.

"Eu-eu..." - começou a suar - "Eu bati mas você não respondeu e a Sra. Kaede não estava na mesa dela..." - deu um sorriso amarelo - "Então resolvi entrar e te esperar aqui dentro, só que te vi olhando essa foto e fiquei curioso."

"E quem é você para falar que a Kagome é gostosa?" - estalou os dedos preparando as garras

"Só estava a elogiando!" - tentou fingir inocência - "Mas não 'to falando mentira..."

"Vai pagar por isso!" - ergueu Miroku pela gola da blusa

"Eu retiro o que eu disse!" - estava um pouco aflito

"E o que mais?" - disse entredentes

"Não entro mais na sua sala sem permissão" - foi jogado no chão pelo hanyou que lhe deu as costas, e se sentou em sua cadeira onde estava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Mas você tem que admitir que não tem o direito de ficar com raiva..." - Miroku falou se aproximando - "Ela não está mais com você."

Nesse momento, Inuyasha lançou um olhar ameaçador para Miroku que o fez gelar, mas em vez de levantar e o atacar novamente, virou de costas para o amigo e abaixou a cabeça.

"Tenho que admitir..." – quase sussurrava - "Você tem razão..."

"Inuyasha.." - aproximou-se do amigo e colocou a mão no ombro dele

"Não posso impedir que alguém se aproxime dela..." - pegou o porta retrato e ficou olhando a foto da garota - "De que ela encontre outro alguém."

"Eu lamento meu amigo" – sentou-se do outro lado da mesa - "Mas é um preço que você teve que pagar por não se decidir."

Inuyasha guardou o porta retrato, ficou um tempo calado sendo observado por Miroku.

"Fale de uma vez." - voltou ao seu humor usual - "O que quer?"

"Por mais que eu deteste as suas grosserias, – sorriu - prefiro você assim igual a um velho rabugento do que triste e cabisbaixo como estava antes"

"Miroku..." - fechou os punhos - "Eu estou sem paciência."

"Tá, ok." - balançou a cabeça em sinal de negativa várias vezes - "Eu decidi vai ser hoje o grande dia!"

"Que grande dia?" - Inuyasha aparentou confuso

"Lembra que, semana passada, eu te pedi um conselho e você falou que achava cedo para isso?" - tentava refrescar a memória do amigo - "Mas se tivesse certeza se era isso que eu queria, deveria ir em frente..."

"Isso está me cheirando a confusão..." - disse sério

"Estou começando a ficar ofendido com você..!" – Miroku responde, fingindo indignação

"Eu lavo as minhas mãos." - Inuyasha deu de ombros

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anoiteceu, e Miroku se encontrava na sala do apartamento de Sango, andando de um lado para o outro. Começou a suar, não de calor pois estavam no inverno e fazia muito frio, mas sim de nervoso. Já havia ligado para o restaurante e estava tudo certo. Olhou o relógio novamente.

"Se está tudo certo..." - falou parando de andar e respirando fundo - "Então por que estou muito nervoso?"

"Você deveria saber." - ouviu Sango entrando na sala pronta

"Está linda querida" - aproximou-se da garota com um sorriso, se esquecendo de toda tensão que sentia antes.

"Você ainda não viu a roupa que eu estou vestindo" - Sango cruzou os braços e o fitou desconfiada

"Vamos" - pegou o casaco em cima do sofá e acompanhou a garota até a porta do apartamento.

Depois de algum tempo, já estavam na porta de um requintado restaurante que admirara Sango.

"Miroku, acho que você exagerou agora..." - olhou em todas as direções da recepção

"Você merece." - deu um leve beijo na face da garota

O maître os recepcionara com muita educação e gentileza. Sango, que trajava um sobretudo em tecido grosso e aveludado, tirou-o revelando finalmente a roupa que usava. Um vestido preto simples de alça fina, não muito decotado, e em tecido fino que se ajustava bem ao corpo dela. Não era comprido nem curto, na altura do joelho. Os cabelos bem presos em um coque, usava um colar de strass com os brincos combinando, simples e elegante. Depois, entregou para um funcionário o sobretudo junto com o de Miroku, que estava usando um terno preto com uma gravata azul marinho e pequenos riscos bem discretos de um fio bege.

"Acho que combinamos a roupa..." – Sango riu discretamente enquanto se sentava na mesa

"Eu fiquei pronto primeiro." – respondeu com um sorriso maroto

"E eu já tinha separado essa roupa." – devolveu com uma piscadela

O jantar foi se seguindo, Miroku estava muito nervoso e fazia de tudo para tentar esconder isso de uma Sango desconfiada. Terminado o prato principal, pediram a sobremesa. Saborearam também, mas o clima parecia começar a pesar.

"Miroku, acho que você tem alguma coisa para me dizer." - disse Sango, sem esconder a desconfiança

"Na-não, imagina, Sango..."

"Não minta para mim." - começava a ficar tão nervosa quanto ele

"Eu 'to falando sério"

"Eu sei o que é." - Miroku a encarou pensando que seria mais fácil, já que Sango sabia o motivo do jantar - "Você quer me dispensar."

"Não, Sango."

"Eu não acredito em você!" – levantou-se da mesa para ir embora, tinha lágrimas nos olhos

Miroku, vendo a reação da mulher, se levantou também, derrubando até a cadeira onde estava sentado, chamando ainda mais a atenção das pessoas que estavam lá, já assistindo o drama do casal. Correu até ela, que já se retirava do restaurante, e pegou no seu braço. Conseguindo sua atenção, se ajoelhou e a encarou de forma serena.

"Nós estamos aqui porque..." - fez uma pausa e respirou fundo - "Porque eu te amo e quero que você seja a minha esposa."

Sango sentiu suas pernas amolecerem, por essa ela não esperava! Ajoelhou-se também, ficando da altura dele.

"Eu...eu..." - abaixou a cabeça para não encará-lo

"Entendo se você não aceitar..." - tentava esconder a frustração

"Eu confesso que estou muito surpresa com o seu pedido" - levantou o rosto e o encarou - "Mas estou muito feliz!" - sorriu e lágrimas de felicidade começaram a rolar pelo rosto

"Então, você aceita?"

"Sim!" – jogou-se nos braços de seu, agora, noivo

As pessoas presentes aplaudiram, mesmo envergonhado pelo público, Miroku tirou do bolso a aliança e colocou no dedo de Sango. Depois se beijaram, a pedido dos das pessoas que gritavam em coro "Beija, beija".

Em seguida, pegaram suas coisas, Miroku deixou o dinheiro da conta na mesa - uma quantia até maior do que deveria ser pago -, que mal lhe importava estando tão feliz como mostrava. Correram até o estacionamento e entraram em seu carro.

"No meu apartamento ou no seu?" - perguntou com um sorriso, não malicioso, mas, como antes, sereno, olhando para a mulher ao seu lado.

"No seu." - respondeu e inclinou o corpo para mais um beijo apaixonado.

Saíram então para mais uma noite de amor.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha estava na sacada de sua cobertura contemplando a noite de Tokyo, tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar.

"Inuyasha" - chamou Kikyou da porta da varanda - "Venha dormir"

"Estou sem sono" - respondeu sem se virar para ela

"Então tome um comprimido"

"Tenho uma idéia melhor" - Sorriu maliciosamente e caminhou até a mulher, que estava indiferente à aproximação dele - "Que tal você me colocar para dormir" - sussurrou em seu ouvido, começando a espalhar beijos pelo rosto e descendo para o pescoço.

"Inuyasha.." - retirou a mão de sua cintura - "Já tomei o calmante."

"Tudo bem" – afastou-se dela - "Me desculpe" - voltou para a grade da sacada.

"Amanhã vamos fazer as compras de Natal?" - Kikyou tentava amenizar o clima pesado que surgiu entre os dois

"Natal?" – voltou a virar-se para a esposa

"É, todo ano deixamos para a última hora." – aproximou-se de braços cruzados por causa do frio - "Falta uma semana."

"Eu perdi a noção do tempo" - balançou a cabeça

"Está trabalhando demais..." - colocou a mão no seu ombro

"Talvez" – suspirou - "Kikyou, eu gostaria de passar o Natal aqui com a minha mãe"

"Não, definitivamente, não."

"Ela está solitária desde a morte do meu pai"

"Se ela gostasse de mim não me importaria" Kikyou deu de ombros "Não quero discutir isso com você"

"Eu também não" Inuyasha a olhou sério "Então nesse ano ficaremos separados"

Kikyou não gostou nada do que ouviu do marido, passar o Natal sem ele seria humilhação demais, já tinha que ficar escutando os comentários maldosos de seus parentes pois alguns sabiam dos casos extras conjugais dele, isso seria a gota d´agua.

"Não adianta me olhar com essa cara" Inuyasha estava desidido "Vou ficar com a minha mãe"

"Tudo bem Inuyasha" Respirou fundo e agradeceu a sorte de ter tomado um calmante antes da conversa "Fique com a sua mãe já não me importo mais com as suas atitudes" Estava com um tom amargurado na voz.

Ela entrou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, agora tinha certeza seu casamento estava por um fio.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se passara uma semana, e era véspera de Natal. Sango e Miroku haviam viajado para a casa dos pais dela. Kikyou foi também para a casa dos pais, Inuyasha quis ficar em Tokyo com a mãe, Sesshoumaru e Rin.

Kagome resolveu ficar sozinha em sua casa de praia, mesmo sobre protestos de Sango que, desde a morte do avô da amiga, a levava para passar o Natal coma sua família. Não queria atrapalhar esse momento tão especial para Sango, ela ia apresentar o noivo, e sua presença seria um peso.

Saiu mais cedo, não para preparar uma ceia, mas tinha duas coisas muito importantes para fazer e já estava no local para a primeira. Parou o carro em um mirante, um precipício como o que ela havia sofrido o acidente, mas este era diferente. Uma grande pedra de mármore negra, uma lápide. Nela, estava escrita "Toya Higurashi e Sakura Higurashi, 1995".

"Papai... mamãe" - se ajoelhou frente ao monumento - "Eu queria tanto estar com vocês..." - abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar

"Acho que eles não estão querendo te encontrar agora" - Falou Inuyasha se aproximando dela.

"Inu-Inuyasha--" - levantou o rosto assustada - "O que faz aqui?"

"O mesmo que você" - disse naturalmente - "Vim trazer flores para os seus pais"

"Mas..." - Estava muito surpresa com atitude do ex-amante

"Tem dois anos que te acompanho" – ajoelhou-se ao lado de Kagome - "Eles poderiam sentir a minha falta."

"Você continua sendo o mesmo presunçoso." – Riram juntos

Flashback 

"_O que estamos fazendo aqui?"_

"_Visitando os meus pais."_

"_Mas eu pensei que os corpos deles não foram encontrados"_

"_Não" - respondeu com um pequeno sorriso - "As pessoas da região adoravam os meus pais e ergueram esse monumento."_

"_E por que aqui e não na praia onde fica a casa?"_

"_Esse era o lugar preferido deles" - uma lágrima escorreu no rosto dela - "Foi aqui que se conheceram, que se casaram, aqui que dei os primeiros passos"_

_Inuyasha abraçou Kagome que já estava chorando muito, sabia o que ela estava sentindo, mas não gostava de expor os seus sentimentos. Só havia visitado a sepultura do pai uma vez, depois do enterro, e, por incrível que pareça, tinha ido com Kagome._

Fim do Flashback 

Ficaram um tempo em silencio rezando, até que Kagome enxugou o rosto molhado por algumas lágrimas e se levantou, sendo seguida por Inuyasha.

"Feliz Natal, papai, mamãe." - Deu um beijo na ponta dos dedos e passou na fotografia - "Eu amo vocês."

Foram caminhando cada um para o seu carro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kagome, espere!" - gritou Inuyasha. A garota parou de caminhar e se virou para ele, que se aproximava devagar - "Eu estava pensando..." - Ficou na frente dela bem próximo - "... Se você não gostaria de ir hoje à noite à casa de Sesshoumaru."

"Não, obrigada" - respondeu e saiu andando

Inuyasha não se deu por vencido. Foi atrás dela e segurou sua mão. Ela suspira e vira-se para ele.

"É perigoso ficar sozinha" - a encarava

"Eu sei me cuidar" - Respondeu fria

"Deixe de ser orgulhosa" - Estava começando a ficar irritado com aquela frieza - "Você se esqueceu que deve proteger a Jóia?"

"Não, ela está bem protegida" - tentou livrar seu braço dele - "Eu já decidi" – fitou-o - "O Natal é para se passar em família e como sou sozinha no mundo, tenho que aceitar a minha condição."

Saiu andando e entrou no carro, o ligou e saiu para a sua casa. Inuyasha continuou parado.

"Não Kagome..." - sussurrou olhando o carro que se afastava - "Eu sempre vou estar com você."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na noite de Natal, estavam, Sesshoumaru entediado em um canto da sala, Rin rindo com Izayoi, mãe de Inuyasha, sentadas no sofá tomando vinho. De repente, a empregada vai abrir a porta e chega Inuyasha com uma cara de desanimo, não muito diferente da do seu irmão.

"Oi, meu filho" - Izayoi falou indo ao encontro de Inuyasha. Abraçou-o e lhe deu um beijo no rosto - "Estou muito feliz que está aqui"

"Oi, mãe" Retribuiu ao carinho da mãe, mas sem mudar a sua expressão

"O que aconteceu com os homens dessa família?" - Perguntou Izayoi olhando com uma cara de desaprovação para o filho - "Aonde está Kikyou?" - Cruzou os braços e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Ela quis ir para a casa dos pais" - Respondeu entrando na sala e dando um beijo no rosto de Rin - "E eu quis ficar com a senhora" - Foi andando e se sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

"Não estou para brincadeiras" - Falou Sesshoumaru sem encarar o irmão

"Bem vindo ao grupo" - Respondeu Inuyasha com um suspiro

A ceia se encaminhou bem. Rin, como sempre, estava falante, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha discutiam por qualquer coisa, e Izayoi tentando apartar antes deles se pegarem e saírem destruindo o apartamento. Depois, sentaram-se no sofá; as mulheres estavam tentando ter uma conversa civilizada com os irmãos.

"Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Quando é que vamos ter um Natal animado com crianças correndo pela casa?" Perguntou Izayoi

"Estamos com muitos projetos para a agência" - Respondeu Rin, pois sabia que o marido não iria se dar ao trabalho de formular uma resposta convincente - "Vamos começar a trabalhar neles agora e quando acabarem, vamos providenciar o seu neto"

"E você, querido?" - Olhou para Inuyasha

"Nunca, detesto crianças" - Virou a cara emburrado

"Só porque a sua esposa se acha incapaz de ser uma boa mãe" - disse Sesshoumaru, provocando o irmão - "Não precisa odiar quem não tem culpa de nada"

"Ora, seu..." - Avançou no youkai

"Querem parar os dois?" - Izayoi ficou de pé na frente deles

"Eu estou cansado" - Inuyasha se levantou também - "Vim para fazer companhia para a senhora e é assim que me retribui?"

"Não, meu filho" - Izayoi abaixou a cabeça triste

"Não, mãe" - Se aproximou dela e colocou a mão no seu ombro "Você tem razão, eu gostaria muito de te dar um neto" - Sua voz saia em um tom amargurado - "Mas a minha esposa não quer nos dar esse presente"

Abraçaram-se. Inuyasha se despediu de todos e saiu do apartamento desanimado. Entrou em seu carro, ficou parado por um tempo, pensando na vida, mas, de repente, levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Sabia o que podia alegrá-lo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome estava em sua casa de praia, já havia falado com Rin, Kouga, Sango e Miroku. Todos brigaram com ela pela insistência de passar o Natal sozinha.

Estava deitada no sofá, escutando uma música, perdida em pensamentos. Olhou para o relógio e se assustou; quase uma hora da manhã, então, se sentou no sofá, pegou a taça que jazia na mesinha de centro, a encheu com a garrafa de vinho que estava ao seu lado e ergueu como se fosse brindar com alguém.

"Feliz Natal, Kagome Higurashi" - Falou com um sorriso sincero - "Feliz Natal, papai, mamãe, vovô, meus amigos... Feliz Natal, Inuyasha."

Tomou o vinho em um gole só. De repente, ouviu um barulho de carro estacionando ao lado da sua casa, correu para pegar algo para se defender e ficou a espreita atrás da porta da sala.

Apesar da correria, sabia que estava segura. Havia chegado cedo em casa para prepará-la, a cercou de pergaminhos e purificou a área ao redor da casa. Nenhum youkai conseguiria se aproximar.

Colocou a mão no peito e sentiu a Jóia de quatro almas pulsar, ela podia reconhecer aquela presença. Era Inuyasha.

Ele saltou do carro e se sentiu tonto, a energia que vinha da casa era pura. Apesar do mal-estar não pôde deixar de sorrir.

"Garota esperta..." - sussurrou

Se aproximou mais da casa e a dor já aumentava. Ficou de frente para a porta.

"Kagome, sou eu, Inuyasha." - Fez um grande esforço para falar

"Vá embora" - Kagome ficou aflita dentro da casa com o sofrimento do seu amado - "A casa está purificada"

"Deu para notar" - Falou sarcasticamente e não agüentando mais, se sentou escorando as costas na porta.

"Você pode morrer se continuar aqui!" - Kagome realmente estava preocupada - "Não posso abrir a porta agora"

"Não... quero te... deixar... sozinha..." - Estava ofegante e fraco

"Sei me cuidar sozinha" - Tinha que arrumar algum jeito dele ir embora

"Eu... vim ficar... com você e não... vou embora" - Suava frio, sabia que os poderes espirituais de Kagome eram fortes, mas nem tanto.

"Por favor.." - Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto - "Você pode morrer se continuar aqui"

"Não... me..." - Inuyasha não conseguiu terminar a frase pois sentiu seu corpo queimar

De repente, uma forte luz iluminou a porta da casa de Kagome, ela assustada começou a chamar pelo nome de Inuyasha, mas ele não respondia. Desesperada abriu a porta com medo de encontrá-lo morto, mas teve uma surpresa. Um homem de olhos e cabelos pretos compridos estava em pé na frente da sua porta.

Não agüentando, a garota sorriu e pulou nos braços dele, que retribuiu ao abraço, a apertando mais contra o seu corpo. Ficaram assim por um minuto então, ele se afastou um pouco, colocou uma mão na nuca dela, enquanto a outra dançava por suas costas e a beijou.

O beijo era, no começo, terno e foi se intensificando a medida que Kagome permitia que ele explorasse mais sua boca. Eles se perdiam um no outro, estavam cheios de saudade, da presença, do toque, do amor que sentiam.

Inuyasha, então, foi andando para dentro da casa, empurrando Kagome e, sem se separar dela, com o braço que estava em suas costas, fechou a porta. Depois, foram caminhando ainda juntos até o sofá, se separaram rapidamente para ele a depositar deitada. Deitou-se por cima dela e voltaram a se beijar, cada vez mais intensificavam o beijo, deixando-o cheio de desejo e paixão. Os toques estavam ficando íntimos. Inuyasha colocou a sua mão por dentro da blusa de Kagome acariciando um de seus seios. Isso vez a jovem despertar; ela o empurrou levemente o afastando, e depois levantou-se, ficando de pé em frente a ele, que ainda se encontrava sentado no sofá.

"Agora você viu que eu estou bem," - Kagome falou tentando controlar a sua respiração - "Pode ir embora"

"Eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu" - Inuyasha se levantou ficando bem próximo dela sua voz estava rouca e sua respiração também estava ofegante.

"É por isso que você tem que ir embora.." - deu dois passos para trás aumentando a distância

"Até quando vai fugir de mim?" – segurou o braço dela

"Vai me ferir como sempre faz?" - O encarou Inuyasha soltou o braço dela e abaixou a cabeça

"Nunca quis te ferir"

"Eu sei" - Sorriu e se aproximou mais, deixando-o surpreso. Acariciou o rosto de Inuyasha e o abraçou ternamente.

"Estou com tanta saudade" - falou Inuyasha com o rosto enterrado no cabelos dela - "Te quero tanto"

Kagome se separou dele, e agora o olhava tristemente. Também sentia isso, mas a situação de amante era, de longe, o que ela sonhava para o futuro.

"Acho melhor você ir" - Estava séria, não o encarava, desviou o olhar e começou a caminhar em direção à porta. Abriu-a e esperou seu querido hanyou, que estava em sua forma humana, passar por ela.

"Vou porque sei que está segura" - Estava caminhando até a porta - "Mas quero te pedir duas coisas" - Parou na frente da garota

"Duas?" - Deu um risada irônica - "Está muito abusado, Sr. Taisho"

"Falo sério" - A brincadeira da garota o deixou com uma expressão fechada no rosto

"Está bem" - Se deu por vencida

"Primeiro, qualquer coisa que acontecer, quero que ligue para o meu celular, ele estará ligado o tempo todo"

"Tenho me virado sozinha, não precisa disso"

Inuyasha ignorou o que a jovem lhe disse e continuou:

"Segundo, quero que pense bem no que eu lhe disse" - Kagome virou o rosto mas ele segurou o seu queixo fazendo a garota encará-lo.

"Você me disse tantas coisas" – Ironizou. Tinha que ficar na defensiva pois estava se controlando para não cair na tentação de se jogar nos braços dele e fazerem amor a noite toda.

"Sinto sua falta" - Aproximou o seu rosto para beijá-la - "Quero voltar..."

"Voltar ao quê?" - Tirou a mão dele do seu rosto, não precisava disso para encará-lo - "Nunca tivemos nada" - Estava com um tom amargurado na sua voz - "Quero você só para mim" - Enxugou duas lágrimas que escorreram pelo seu rosto - "Não quero ser egoísta, mas é a minha vida"

"Eu entendo" - Falou se retirando da casa, mas não sem antes dar um pequeno beijo no rosto de Kagome que o viu ir embora em seu carro.

Ela entrou em casa e fechou a porta. Sentou-se no sofá, tocou sua boca e sorriu. Por mais que pudesse negar, sabia que ela e Inuyasha tinham uma ligação muito especial, e cada vez que se encontravam, como hoje, essa ligação aumentava.

Se abraçou cruzando aos braços, colocando as mãos em cada ombro e abaixando a cabeça para sentir o perfume másculo que estava impregnado em sua blusa.

"Meu amor..." – Sussurrou

**Continua**

**Bem galera desculpem pela demora, prometo que não irei fazer isso com os meus amados leitores de novo.**

**Quero agradecer a Daslee por ter revisado esse capítulo.**

**Bjs Mary**


	11. Chapter 11

**Amor louco amor**

**Capítulo XI**

**Capítulo revisado por Mitsuni Higurashi e D'Daslee MS. Triosya **

O dia de Natal amanheceu cinza, era o que se esperava de um típico dia de inverno, o tempo estava muito carregado então hoje com certeza nevaria.

Kagome acordou, abriu a janela e respirou fundo. Sua pele chegou a queimar pelo frio e o ar gelado ardia entrando em seus pulmões.

Sempre se esquecia que a sua casa foi projetada estrategicamente para manter a temperatura ambiente, não esquentando ou esfriando conforme o clima lá fora, isso foi uma ótima idéia de seu pai, como ele era um pouco hippie não gostava de aquecedores e ar condicionados, então para manter a família confortável contratou um bom engenheiro civil que usou a casa como cobaia, foi a primeira construída desse modo.

Isso causava problemas para Kagome que costumava dormir geralmente nua ou com peças mínimas que não protegiam nada. Desse modo era constante a bela se encontrar resfriada.

Ignorando o frio deixou a janela aberta e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho e se arrumar. Resolveu que estava cansada de ficar sozinha e ia para a cidade dar uma volta e dormiria em seu apartamento, já que amanhã bem cedo ela teria uma reunião muito importante na agencia.

Saiu do banho e colocou uma calça de veludo bem justa marrom, com uma blusa de lã creme de gola alta, e um sobretudo no mesmo tom da calça, para completar uma bota de cano curto e salto alto, e prendeu os cabelos em um coque deixando uns fios rebeldes soltos, moldando o rosto, maquiagem leve, mais para proteger o rosto do frio do que para propriamente enfeitar. Pegou as chaves do carro e foi para a cidade.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha estava dirigindo pelas ruas de Tókio. Tinha combinado de almoçar com sua mãe hoje. Estacionou o carro e a levou para caminhar por uma praça.

"Estou feliz com a sua companhia meu filho" Falou sua mãe sorrindo.

"Eu também mãe" Sorriu para a mãe. "Sinto muito a falta da senhora"

"Você não sabe o quanto me faz feliz em falar isso" Agarrou no braço do filho e foram caminhando assim juntos.

Izayoi era uma mulher muito bonita, tinha cinqüenta anos, mas aparentava ter no máximo quarenta, muito cantada por vários homens, não teve mais ninguém após a morte de seu marido. Sempre foi uma mulher com o coração puro, no dia do seu casamento, recebeu a Jóia de quatro Almas para guardá-la juntamente com seu marido, era uma honra para ela, já que Inu No Taisho não havia entregado para sua primeira esposa.

Depois de um tempo saíram do parque para almoçar, estavam conversando animadamente no carro, Inuyasha estava se sentindo tão bem, apesar de sua mãe pegar no seu pé em alguns momentos, principalmente por causa do seu casamento, sentia muita falta de sua ente materna.

Estava dirigindo a caminho do restaurante, quando viu uma figura caminhar despreocupada pela calçada, sorriu ao reconhecer o cheiro, em meio a tantos odores.

"Mãe eu vi alguém" Falou parando o carro em uma esquina. "Já volto" Saiu correndo.

"Esse garoto" Izayoi sussurrou ao ver a pressa do filho.

Quando localizou a pessoa que Inuyasha se referia, deu um sorriso, uma linda jovem, eles pareciam felizes juntos.

Kagome havia deixado o seu carro na garagem do prédio onde tem um apartamento, foi caminhar pelas ruas para ver o movimento, sorria cada vez que via as crianças exibindo os presentes que acabaram de ganhar, era uma energia muito boa.

Estavam quase atravessando a rua quando uma voz muito conhecida sua a chamou, ela olhou em sua direção e viu um Inuyasha muito eufórico correndo para alcançá-la.

"Kagome" Falou ao ficar de frente para ela. "Tudo bem?"

Ela deu uma gostosa risada, apesar de sempre querer parecer grosso, Inuyasha era doce e ingênuo, Kagome adorava isso dele.

"Tudo" Riu de novo.

"Feh" Virou o rosto. "Como ia à sua casa saber se ocorreu tudo bem depois que fui embora, resolvi aproveitar quando vi você passando".

"Obrigada" Kagome agora sorria. "Por se preocupar comigo"

"É minha função de guardião" Falou indiferente.

"Sei" O olhou desconfiada. "E você está melhor?"

"Estou só fiquei uma hora como humano" Deu um pequeno sorriso. "E estou indo levar uma pessoa para almoçar" Apontou para o carro. "Quer nos acompanhar"

O sorriso de Kagome morreu ao ver que a pessoa era uma linda mulher, sabia que Kikyou havia viajado para passar o Natal com os pais, mas pensou que depois do seu rompimento com Inuyasha ele não estava se encontrando com nenhuma mulher.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele a olhou curioso.

"Não quero te atrapalhar" Sua voz mostrava uma certa amargura. "A minha presença pode quebrar o clima romântico de vocês" Saiu andando rápido.

Inuyasha a principio ficou parado, sem digerir as palavras de Kagome, estava estranhando muito o comportamento dela, quando deu um estalo na sua mente correu para alcançá-la de novo.

"Não é o que você entendeu" Falou segurando a garota pelos ombros ."Ela é a minha mãe"

"Mãe?" Olhou incrédula para ele.

Então o hanyou quase arrastou Kagome até o seu carro parado, onde sentada no banco do carona, se encontrava uma mulher que observava a cena do casal, muito curiosa.

"Mãe" chamou Inuyasha ao chegar ao carro "Essa é Kagome Higurashi, uma excelente funcionária da agencia e amiga".

"Muito prazer Kagome" A mulher estendeu a mão para a garota e saiu do carro. "Sou Izayoi Taisho, mãe de Inuyasha e madrasta de Sesshoumaru".

"É uma grande honra conhecê-la" Falou baixinho, estava muito constrangida.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso satisfeito, não sabia o porquê, mas estava muito feliz por apresentar a sua mãe para Kagome.

"Mãe eu a convidei para almoçar conosco, mas ela recusou" Tentou se mostrar chateado.

"Mas depois de me conhecer a sua idéia mudou, não é querida" Sorriu para a garota, que se deu por vencida aceitou o convite e entrou no carro.

Estavam os três à vontade, o restaurante não era simples, mas aconchegante Kagome simpatizou com a senhora, que também sentiu o mesmo pela jovem.

Depois que saborearam a sobremesa, Inuyasha se levantou para ir ao banheiro, mesmo temendo deixar as duas sozinhas.

"Kagome" Izayoi chamou a atenção da garota. "Há quanto tempo estão juntos?"

"Não entendi senhora." Kagome ficou surpresa com a pergunta.

"Vou ser bem sincera com você" Falou a mulher. "Eu não concordo e nem compactuo com os casos extraconjugais do meu filho" Kagome ficou calada ouvindo o que ela tinha para falar. "Mas eu acho que esse casamento já deveria ter acabado, ou melhor, nunca existido".

"Eu e o Inuyasha não estamos juntos" Falou num fio de voz.

"Vejo o jeito que vocês se olham" A senhora sorriu. "O bem que a sua presença faz para Inuyasha"

"Ele é muito especial para mim"

"Eu sei, e também é você para ele" Izayoi pegou na mão da garota e a encarou. "Não é a toa que ele escolheu entregar a jóia para você em vez da Kikyou"

"Como a senhora sabe?"

"Eu era a sua antecessora"

"Realmente é uma honra conhece-la"

"Sabe o meu marido sempre super protegeu Inuyasha, por que ele e Sesshoumaru eram youcais e Inuyasha um hanyou." Falava enquanto colocava uns fios de cabelos de Kagome atrás da orelha de forma carinhosa. "Por isso fez todas as suas vontades, e a pior foi permitir que ele se casasse por simples fogo de adolescente".

Kagome continuava ouvindo Izayoi falando, e recendo carinho da senhora, que agora acariciava o rosto dela.

"Você é uma pessoa forte, mas ainda tem muito que aprender" Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso para a mulher, e fechou os olhos, há tempos não sabia o que era receber um carinho maternal.

"Terei o prazer de te ajudar"

"E eu sei que irei precisar" Falou abrindo os olhos e encarando a senhora.

Inuyasha chegou naquele instante, ele estava a um tempo escondido observando e tentando escutar a conversa das duas 'Minha mãe parece se dar melhor com a Kagome do que com a Kikyou' pensou ao se aproximar.

"Vamos?" Colocou a mão carinhosamente no ombro de sua mãe e a ajudou a levantar quando ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Quer uma carona Kagome?".

"Acho que seria abusar demais, já me ofereceram o almoço"

"Que nada querida estou adorando a sua companhia" Izayoi pegou no braço da garota que já se encontrava em pé.

"Você já sabe que não é muito bom contrariar a minha mãe" Inuyasha falou divertido.

"É já notei, mas não ligo estou feliz pela oportunidade de conhecê-la".

Seguiram para o carro, Kagome se sentou no banco do carona ao lado de Inuyasha. Como Izayoi morava do lado oposto aos dois, pediu para que a deixassem primeiro em casa, com a desculpa que estava muito cansada.

Despediu-se deles, dando tanto um abraço caloroso em Inuyasha como em Kagome, a garota estava se sentindo muito bem com a senhora e deu certeza que voltaria para visitá-la em uma outra oportunidade.

Estavam a caminho da casa de Kagome, não trocaram uma palavra desde a casa de Izayoi, isso já estava incomodando os dois.

"E o que vai fazer agora?" Perguntou Inuyasha tentando puxar conversa.

"Comprar algumas coisinhas em uma loja de conveniência e ficar em casa sem fazer nada"

"Não queria te pressionar, mas que tal ficarmos sem fazer nada juntos?"

"Não acho uma boa idéia" Kagome respondeu, mas seu coração pedia que ela dissesse o contrário.

"Eu vou ficar sozinho em casa e você também, que mal há em um fazer companhia para o outro?"

"Eu sei as suas intenções"

"Kagome não vou negar que ficar sozinho com você é uma tentação, mas eu e a Kikyou estamos tentando salvar o nosso casamento e não quero fazer nada para magoá-la"

"Interessante... e você acha que quando ela souber do nosso agradável almoço de Natal não vai ficar magoada?" Kagome estava com o coração apertado ao ouvir as palavras de Inuyasha, depois do que tinham passado o Natal praticamente juntos, havia ficado com esperanças que ele se declarasse e os dois pudessem se acertar.

"Não foi intencional" Não percebeu que suas palavras estavam magoando a garota ao seu lado. "Simplesmente nos encontramos e eu fiz o que era conveniente"

"Então sr. Inuyasha Taisho" Seus olhos estavam começando a ficar marejados e sua voz saiu seca, ele tinha conseguido tirá-la do sério. "Continue fazendo o que é conveniente para o senhor, e pare o carro para que eu possa saltar"

"Me desculpe se sou sincero com as minhas intenções"

"Sincero?" Perguntou muito irritada. "Eu duvido que alguma vez você foi sincero"

"Qual é o problema? Não posso querer me acertar com a minha esposa?" Deu um sorriso irônico. "Se arrependeu por ter me dispensado?"

"Não" Falou rispidamente, depois aproveitou que ele havia parado no sinal vermelho, para sair do carro rapidamente antes que o hanyou protestasse. Já fora do carro, ela colocou a cabeça um pouco para dentro do carro, e falou imitando o sorriso irônico dele "Vou te dar um conselho" Ele a olhou curioso. "Pegue a sua conveniência, a sua sinceridade e o seu casamento perfeito e vão para bem longe de mim, e estou falando isso para ser educada, por que a minha vontade era te mandar para aquele lugar"

Inuyasha fez uma cara indignada, mas se controlou para não responder a Kagome, já ela foi caminhando pela calçada com passos pesados, quase batendo os pés no chão, arrancando olhares espantados das pessoas que passavam por lá.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Já eram quase nove horas da manhã e Sesshoumaru estava impaciente, tentava continuar sua impecável pose, mas era difícil, ou melhor, quase impossível. A situação já havia ficado incontrolável, olhou para o relógio e depois para a porta e nada.

"Vamos começar com o material que temos aqui em mãos" Falou depois de suspirar pesadamente.

"Já era tempo" Um homem de cabelos pretos um pouco compridos presos em uma fivela falou gesticulando muito e com a voz um pouco afeminada. "Tenho que terminar logo com isso e voltar para o hotel para o meu sono de beleza"

Inuyasha e Miroku se seguraram para não cair na gargalhada, até que Sango deu um pisão no pé do noivo e Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar mortal para o irmão.

"Nas outras agencias não tivemos problema com atrasos das reuniões" O outro rapaz que acompanhava o primeiro se manifestou, esse tinha estatura mediana, cabelos pretos, muito compridos presos em uma trança.Era muito bonito e parecia também impaciente.

"Realmente Sesshoumaru pensei que vocês tivessem começado a trabalhar sério e se tornado profissionais"

"Posso te garantir que o nosso trabalho é profissional e de qualidade" Sesshoumaru teve que se controlar para parecer educado. "Nossa funcionária não costuma se atrasar, e ela sempre foi muito pontual com os horários de compromissos e com os prazos dos projetos"

"Estou vendo" Respondeu debochado.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Rin e Kouga (acho que não esqueci ninguém) estavam na sala de reuniões da agencia, esperavam Kagome que estava atrasada, isso deixava a todos preocupados, pois sempre foi muito certinha com os horários. O pior era que ela havia escolhido o pior dia para isso. A reunião era com os irmãos Ojin e era de grande importância para a agencia, ia abrir as portas para o mercado estrangeiro.

Jakotsu Ojin era um estilista mundialmente famoso, pela primeira vez estava procurando divulgar primeiro no Japão o seu país de origem, sua grife. Ele ia lançar no mercado internacional um novo perfume, e resolveu dar uma chance aos profissionais de publicidade de seu país.

Bankotsu Ojin era empresário do irmão, cuidava de todos os tramites burocráticos do negócio, como tinha uma boa aparência e trabalhava cercado por mulheres bonitas, se aproveitava e sua fama de conquistador era conhecida por todas as pessoas que trabalham no ramo da moda.

"Vamos adiantar a reunião escolhendo a modelo que será garota propaganda da campanha" Rin tentando aliviar o clima de tensão.

"Modelos?" Falou Jakotsu com desdém. "Vocês por acaso sabem com quem estão trabalhando?" Mudou o tom de voz para indignado.

"Para uma Jennifer Lopez enrustida" Sussurrou Inuyasha para Miroku. "A voz dele parece uma sirene desafinada" Os dois deram risadas baixas arrancando a atenção de todos na sala.

"Senhor Ojin não custa nada olhar o nosso catálogo" Sango tentava como Rin amenizar a situação.

"Está custando o tempo do meu precioso sono de beleza" Estava ainda mais indignado. "Eu sempre te admirei Sesshoumaru pela sua beleza, e por isso te dei essa oportunidade, mas estou decepcionado".

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome acelerava o carro, estava atrasada, não havia encontrado uma roupa adequada para uma reunião com um cliente em seu guarda-roupa do apartamento, e o pior só conseguiu dormir quando estava quase amanhecendo. Ficou quase a noite toda pensando em seu querido hanyou, o resultado: acordou atrasada.

"Maldito Inuyasha" Sussurrou para si mesma ao ficar parada em um congestionamento. ."Essa não, hoje vai ser um longo dia" Escondeu o rosto no volante, começou a lamentar.

Olhou para o banco do carona, lá estavam as pastas com as opções para os irmãos Ojin escolherem, se lembrou das muitas recomendações que Sesshoumaru fez para essa campanha. O fechamento do negócio com os Ojin, era a alavanca que o youcai estava esperando para lançar a agencia no exterior, estava com planos de até abrir uma filial em um país da Europa. Por isso escolheu Kagome a sua mais criativa, brilhante e responsável, projetista.

"Responsável" Bufou. "Depois dessa acho que não encontro emprego em gráficas de fundo de quintal"

Respirou aliviada ao ver os carros andando, dirigiu por mais alguns minutos e chegou ao prédio da agencia. Estacionou o carro e correu para a sala de reuniões.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finalmente haviam conseguido convencer Jakotsu a olhar os catálogos de modelos, mas ele não escondia a decepção ao ver as fotos das garotas.

"Anoréxica" Virou para outra foto. "Pálida, parece um fantasma" virou outra foto. "Horrorosa" outra foto. "Perua, cara de abobalhada, essa aqui parece um cavalo..." Cada vez que virava uma pagina do catálogo, fazia uma careta e uma crítica não agradáveis as modelos.

"Senhor Jakotsu quem você tem em mente para protagonizar a campanha de seu produto"

"Garanto que nenhuma dessas mortas de fome"

"Mas são as melhores profissionais do mercado"

"Melhores?" Deu uma virada e colocou as costas das mãos na testa e fez uma expressão de dor. "Aí acho que vou desmaiar por causa de tanta incompetência"

Inuyasha olhava para o homem na sua frente, nunca havia pegado um cliente tão difícil, desviou o olhar para o Bankotsu que estava calmamente e confortavelmente sentado em sua cadeira, na certa esse era o comportamento usual do irmão e já estava acostumado. Por um momento deu graças a Kami por Sesshoumaru ser seu irmão, mas só por um momento.

Balançou a cabeça em sinal de negativa para afastar os pensamentos e tentar achar em uma solução, até que sentiu um perfume muito conhecido se aproximando, olhou para seu irmão e teve a certeza de quem havia chegado, quando ele deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado. A porta foi aberta bruscamente, quase acertando Jakotsu que estava ao lado já saindo da sala.

Por ela entrou Kagome, estava com um vestido vermelho justo, e com o comprimento um pouco acima dos joelhos. Tinha alças largas, e um decote discreto, mas que mostrava bem as curvas de seus seios, os apertando e acentuando o tamanho. Seus cabelos estavam desarrumados, soltos rebeldes, pela corrida do estacionamento até a sala onde se encontravam. Segurava um blazer da cor do vestido, de maneira que o estava amarrotando, as pastas quase caindo. Uma maquiagem leve e um pequeno brinco dourado de argola davam o toque final no visual.

Jakotsu mediu a garota de cima-embaixo, ficou estático por uns instantes com a cara de assustado. Fazendo Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu se aproximarem para socorrerem o estilista, mas retrocederam um passo, quando estavam já perto ao verem que na ver verdade Jakotsu sorria.

"Adorei" Falou batendo palminhas e bando saltinhos.

Kagome olhava aquilo sem entender nada, o homem que quase acertara e por sinal era o estilista Jakotsu Ojin, o cliente tão importante para a agencia, havia mudado de assustado para uma empolgada she leader tão rápido.

"Acho que finalmente podemos começar a reunião" Sesshoumaru lançando um olhar gelado para Kagome a fazendo sentir frio.

"Me desculpem pelo atraso" Kagome tentou se desculpar para ocupar o seu lugar ao lado de Kouga, que sorria amigavelmente para ela.

"Depois conversaremos srta. Higurashi" Respondeu Sesshoumaru.

"Não ligue, o negocio já estava perdido" Sussurrou Kouga no ouvido de Kagome.

Kagome não se sentiu aliviada pelo comentário de Kouga, havia trabalhado muito para fazer o projeto da campanha, abaixou a cabeça desapontada, mas em um movimento rápido a levantou se sentindo praticamente engolida com os olhos, pelos irmãos Ojin. Jakotsu ainda a observava sorridente e satisfeito, enquanto Bankotsu a observava de um modo que a garota se sentiu nua.

"Senhor Sesshoumaru adorei a surpresa" Jakotsu finalmente se manifestara.

"Surpresa?" O youcai arqueou uma sobrancelha, já estava perdendo a paciência com esse humano.

"Sim você é simplesmente um gênio" Bateu palmas e ria de um jeito bem afeminado. "Nos enrolou até agora e deixou o melhor para o final"

O estilista caminhou até Kagome e pegou delicadamente em seu queixo, a fazendo levantar da cadeira, todos olhavam intrigados.

"Ora ela é perfeita" Passou a mão no rosto da garota, depois nos cabelos "Ela será a rosto da campanha do meu perfume Obsessión"

Kagome deixou o corpo cair na cadeira e deu um suspiro pesado 'Realmente esse vai ser um longo dia' pensou.

**Olá!**

**Com saudades da minha pessoa? (cara-de-pau)**

**Eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo logo depois do Natal, terminei em algumas semanas, mas estava com dificuldades de encontrar alguém para revisar.**

**Aí a Daslee e a Ingrid ou melhor Mitsuni salvaram a minha vida (que exagero) e quero agradecê-las por isso. **

**Bem quero agradecer a todos vcs que postaram, agora eu respondo através de email, fiz isso com a minha fic "O Baile" e foi muito prático. Então quem não está logado no site, deixe o seu email para que eu responda.**

**Podem ficar tranqüilos q eu já to escrevendo o próximo capítulo dessa fic, e as minhas outras os capítulos estão quase prontos. Estou precisando de pessoas para revisar os meus capítulos.**

**Bjs para todos vcs, e até o próximo capítulo.**

**MaryHimura**


	12. Aviso

**AVISO**

**Gostaria de avisar para vocês meus queridos leitores, que irei retornar a postar capítulos novos para as minhas fanfictions.**

**Por motivos, de causa maior precisei me ausentar por um período longo, mas como depois da tempestade sem vem a calmaria, estou cheia de inspiração, vontade de continuar, e até escrever novas fics.**

**Então para quem estava acompanhando **

**- "Amor louco amor"**

**- "A jóia do meu coração"**

**Brevemente, se possível até o final da próxima semana, estarei postando mais um capítulo de cada, sendo que eles estão quase prontos.**

**O único problema para elas é que infelizmente não vou revisá-las e corrigi-las, então vocês encontraram muitos erros, mas prometo que os próximos não serão assim.**

**Para as fics**

**- "The trip" - Eu a postei de novo, revisada e com novidades na história**

**Fics novas**

**- "A proposta" – Terceiro capítulo em fase de revisão**

**- "O baile" – Minha primeira fic terá continuação, com a vida deles na faculdade, mas não para agora.**

**Qualquer dúvida me mandem reviews, pois postarei esse aviso em todas as minhas então a mandem na respectiva fic, em que o leu.**

**Gostaria também que alguém se habilita a revisar os capítulos, assim me pouparia tempo e as fics serão postadas mais rápido.**

**Bjs**

**Mary**


	13. capítulo 12

Amor louco amor

Capítulo 12

"Como? Não entendi!" Falou Kagome confusa "Eu acho que o senhor está equivocado"

"Nãnaninãnão" Jakotsu balançava a cabeça "Você vai ser o rosto do meu novo perfume"

Kagome deu uma olhada para Sesshoumaru, suplicando silenciosamente que o patrão a tirasse dessa inusitada situação, ele abriu a boca para pronunciar algo, mas fechou, também tinha sido pego de surpresa então repetiu o ato da funcionária pedindo ajuda da esposa.

"Jakotsu a srta Higurashi é nossa diretora de criação, não é uma modelo" Continuou Rin que olhava para o estilista e pela sua cara sabia que seria difícil convencê-lo "Inclusive foi ela que criou a campanha para o seu novo perfume"

"Mais um motivo para ela ser o rosto da campanha" pegou os prospectos da mão de Kagome e abriu, arregalou os olhos sorrindo "O rosto e o corpo também, aliás está muito bom!"

Inuyasha que até agora se encontrava calado, esticou o olho para o desenho que Jakotsu olhava e ficou emburrado, representava uma mulher de lingerie, deitada em uma cama de barriga para cima, com o corpo um pouco erguido pelos cotovelos fazendo uma expressão sedutora, e com um homem deitado sobre ela, dando um beijo em seu pescoço.

"Kagome não fará uma foto como essa" Falou irritado e sua voz estava um pouco alta

"A Inu, ela é perfeita, entendeu a alma do meu perfume" O estilista deu uma piscadela para o hanyou

"Jakotsu por mais que eu esteja tentado a fazer a srta Higurashi aceitar a posar para a campanha" Finalmente Sesshoumaru se pronunciou "Não podemos obrigá-la, além do mais conheço a minha funcionária e esse não é o seu perfil"

"Deixa então eu ser mais específico" O estilista agora estava pronto para começar a ceninha "Nada de srta Higurashi então nada de campanha com essa agenciazinha aqui" Se virou para sair da sala "Vamos mano"

"Espere Jakotsu" Falou seu irmão que assistia a cena calado, porem, devorando Kagome com os olhos desde que a garota entrou na sala, o que não passou despercebido para um irritado Inuyasha e um calado Kouga.

"Eu gostaria de um momento a sós com a srta Higurashi, para tentar convencê-la" Sorriu malicioso

"Não vai ficar sozinho com a Kagome" Bufou Inuyasha

"Acho que não vai ter problema nenhum Bankotsu conversar com a Higurashi" Falou Sesshoumaru impaciente com esse ciúmezinho do meio-irmão "Você deve escutar a proposta deles, talvez ela seja irrecusável" Se dirigiu para a sua funcionária que assentiu com a cabeça.

Todos saíram da sala, Inuyasha teve que praticamente ser carregado por Miroku e o irmão.

"Não vejo como o senhor pode me convencer a tirar essas fotos?" Kagome estava um pouco nervosa pelo rapaz que sedutoramente se coloca bem na frente da garota e perigosamente perto.

"Bankotsu, quero que de agora em diante me chame de assim, posso te chamar de Kagome?"

"Sim, não vejo problema nisso" Agora tentava se controlar para que ele não conseguisse dobrá-la facilmente

"Bem, por onde eu começo" Abaixou a cabeça, deu uma pausa como se estivesse meditando, então voltou a encará-la "O meu irmão consegue farejar talento de longe, e quando ele coloca alguma coisa na cabeça, não adianta argumentar"

"...."

"O que estou querendo te dizer, é que eu entendo a sua situação" respirou fundo "mas se não aceitar trabalhar nessa campanha como modelo também, poderá arruinar a carreira dele"

"?????"

"É que o meu irmão viu em você o rosto da nova fragrância da sua marca, e não vai procurar mais ninguém, então desistirá de lançá-la" Colocou uma mão no ombro da garota "Nós já investimos muito nesse novo produto, gostaria que você me entendesse e desculpasse pela franqueza"

"Olha sr Banckotsu...." Foi calada por dois dedos em seus lábios

"Além do mais, ajudará a agencia dos seus amigos, e vai ganhar muito, para quem sabe, até montar a sua"

"É bem tentadora a proposta que o senhor" Balançou a cabeça em negativa "Desculpe, Bankotsu, mas eu não sirvo para isso"

"Como eu disse, meu irmão enxerga talento longe"

Fora da sala no corredor, Miroku e Sesshoumaru estavam na frente da porta da sala de reuniões tentando impedir um hanyou muito irritado a entrar na sala.

"Saiam da minha frente" Gritou

"Está fazendo escândalo" Miroku cruzou os braços "E ficando pior que o nosso amigo Jackotsu"

"Miroku, vou te trucidar" Inuyasha fechou os pulsos

"Não vou deixar você estragar essa chance da agencia crescer" Sesshoumaru estava por um fio de explodir

"Além do mais, eu acho que ela merece essa oportunidade depois de tudo que aconteceu" Dessa vez foi Kouga que estava de braços cruzados e olhos fechados escorado na parede, observava tudo calmo, não queria aborrecer Kagome, ela estava esgotada com essas constantes brigas.

"Quem é você para opinar em alguma coisa?" Inuyasha se virou para o yocai lobo

"Eu te faço a mesma pergunta" Encarou o hanyou "Será que não enxerga o quanto você a prejudica com esse comportamento deplorável"

Todos agora estavam prestando atenção em Kouga.

"Ora um estilista a achou uma mulher maravilhosa, e a quer nos comerciais do produto dele" Continuou "Eu me sinto orgulhoso por ela, e espero que aceite trabalhar como modelo, e ainda completo, ela fará o maior sucesso"

Inuyasha não tinha palavras, pela primeira vez teve que concordar com o lobo, não tinha o direito de se meter na vida dela, além do mais, ela realmente é uma linda mulher, não sendo esse o primeiro convite que recebeu para desfilar ou tirar fotos. Mas estava com muito ciúme dela, e a sentia escapar por suas mãos.

Depois de um tempo eles voltaram à sala de reunião.

"Resolvi aceitar, a proposta, gostaria de conversar com o senhor" Se virou para Sesshoumaru "Pois não quero abandonar a minha carreira de publicitária e terei que me adequar aos dois trabalhos"

"Depois conversaremos, não vejo problema com isso, pois é por um curto período" Falou friamente, mas por dentro estava satisfeito pela atitude da sua funcionária.

Dado como terminada a reunião todos apertaram as mãos de Jackotsu e seu irmão, menos Inuyasha que fuzilava Banckotsu com olhar.

"Essa é a ultima vez que você ficará sozinho com ela" Falou quando Banckotsu estendia a mão para ele cumprimentá-lo, mas o humano sorriu maliciosamente e abaixou a mão.

"Se você é possessivo desse jeito com ela, então deve ser boa mesmo" Falou baixo só para o hanyou escutar.

Passaram-se dois dias, Kagome estava trabalhando dobrado, como ela tinha conseguido essa grande campanha para a agencia Sesshoumaru, decidiu diminuir a carga o horária dela, quando começasse a tirar as fotos e participar dos eventos, além das viagens para promover a fragrância.

Mas sendo diretora de criação sabia que quando a aventura como modelo terminasse, encontraria pilhas de papeis em cima da mesa, problemas para resolver então não poderia acumular serviços, e se possível adiantar.

"A agencia vai falir de tantas horas extras que teremos que lhe pagar" Falou Kouga de braços cruzados e escorado na batente da porta da sala de Kagome

"Como entrou aqui sem eu perceber?" A garota se espantou com a presença do yocai na sua sala

"Você estava tão concentrada que nem percebeu quando eu bati na porta, como senti seu cheiro sabia que estava aqui e resolvi entrar para saber se está tudo bem"

Kagome sorriu, mas ficou preocupada, estava desatenta e isso é muito perigoso para quem está guardado um artefato poderoso como a Jóia-de-quatro-almas, além disso, tem sentido uma energia sinistra poderosa nas redondezas.

"Está me devendo um almoço" Falou o yocai a tirando dos seus pensamentos "E tem que ser hoje, antes de virar uma celebridade e esnobar os plebeus como eu"

"Bem que eu gostaria de dar uma relaxada" A garota respondeu com um sorriso "Mas tenho muito trabalho e não vou fazer horário de almoço, talvez comer alguma coisa mais tarde"

"Eu já previ isso, e liguei para e um deliveri, que está trazendo a nossa comida" Sorriu virando o corpo e saindo, depois colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala outra vez "Estou te esperando na minha sala, leve essas pastas vou ajudá-la enquanto almoçamos"

Inuyasha andava mais irritado do que o normal, nesses últimos dias, e sabia que o seu humor ia ficar ainda pior, quando Kagome começasse o trabalho de modelo.

"Maldito Sesshoumaru" Praguejou contra o irmão que incentivou a garota a assinar o contrato para a campanha.

Tinha acabado de falar com a mãe, que esperava ele, o irmão e suas respectivas esposas para um jantar, sabia que ela ficaria deprimida nessa data, pois seria o vigésimo sexto aniversário de casamento dos seus pais.

Ia ligar para a esposa e avisar o irmão e a cunhada, achava que não teria grandes problemas, todos aceitariam só Kikyou mostraria alguma resistência em comparecer na casa de sua mãe, só por implicância.

Estava passando pelo corredor e indo para a sua sala, quando escutou uma gostosa gargalhada, que ele reconheceu e até estava com saudades de escutá-la. Olhou na direção do lugar de onde ela vinha, e não ficou nem um pouco satisfeito, era da sala do lobo, parou e escutou a conversa.

"Ela nunca havia me contado essa história" Falavam sobre Ayame, Kouga contava sobre a sua infância com a yocai lobo.

Haviam terminado o almoço e tentavam discutir os projetos das próximas reuniões.

"Agora quero conversar com você" Estava sério "Acho que vou embora"

"Embora, mas por quê?"

"O nós estamos com muitas idéias de ampliar a agencia, talvez até abrir em um país ocidental" O yocai a encarou "Acho que vou me oferecer para assumir os negócios no exterior"

"Não sabia que desejava isso?"

"Na verdade essa idéia só surgiu agora" respirou fundo e continuou, então pegou na mão da garota "Gostaria que você fosse comigo"

Kagome ficou desconcertada com a proposta do rapaz, de repente a porta da sala foi aberta com muita violência chamando a atenção de vários funcionários que estavam próximos.

"Que história é essa?" Entrou Inuyasha avançando em Kouga "Vou acabar com você"

"O que você está fazendo em minha sala?" Kouga se levantou da mesa, e olhava para Kagome que estava paralisada, nunca havia visto o hanyou daquele jeito, seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Ele então avançou em Kouga e o segurou pelo pescoço e erguendo o seu corpo.

"INUYASHA" Gritou Sesshoumaru que correu até a sala do yocai lobo

"Por favor, Inuyasha" Kagome chorava, ela estava ao lado dos dois e colocou a mão no braço do hanyou

Ele fechou os olhos voltando a si, e largou Kouga que foi acolhido por um abraço da garota, Sesshoumaru já estava dentro da sala, se aproximou do irmão o imprensando na parede e preparou para lhe dar um soco, foi detido por Kagome.

"Não faça isso" Ela o encarou "Se feri-lo eu o purificarei"

Sesshoumaru então socou a parede bem próxima ao rosto do irmão fazendo um buraco na mesma e praguejou, Inuyasha respirou fundo e olhou para a garota, logo em seguida os outros dois yocais fizeram o mesmo, ela respirava ofegante e lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

Quando caíram em si, notaram o público que se formou na porta da sala de Kouga, uns olhavam sem entender nada, outros olhavam de forma maliciosa para Kagome, pois agora estava mais evidente o envolvimento da garota com os donos da agencia.

Sango, Rin e Miroku entraram então correndo na sala do yocai lobo, Kagome foi em direção a amiga e a abraçou chorando ainda mais.

"Todos ficaram loucos" Rin estava com a voz alterada, e olhou para o restante dos funcionários curiosos "ACABOU O ESPETÁCULO" gritou

"TODOS PARA O TRABALHO" Desta vez foi Sesshoumaru de olhos vermelhos "Vou acabar com a existência do primeiro que eu encontrar atoa no corredor"

"Kagome você está bem?" Sango fez a amiga a encarar e secou algumas lágrimas no seu rosto

"Não Sango" A garota balançava a cabeça "Me tira daqui"

Então as amigas saíram da sala, Miroku tentou acompanhá-las, mas Sango lhe lançou um olhar suplicante e Rin segurou em seu ombro o impedindo, esse era um momento só para as amigas.

"Agora vocês podem me explicar o que aconteceu?" Rin fuzilou os três com um olhar, eles então engoliram em seco

"Eu vou ver como a Kagome está" Falou Miroku saindo da sala

"Não você vai voltar ao trabalho e tentar segurar o ânimo dos funcionários, haverá muitos comentários maliciosos" Desta vez Rin deu ordens para o humano "Mais tarde leve as duas para a casa de Kagome na cidade, ela terá uns dias de folga, tem que se preparar para a campanha de Jackotsu"

Lançou um olhar gélido para o marido, antes que reclamasse da folga que ela deu para a funcionária, Miruko então saiu da sala e fechou a porta, expulsando os fofoqueiros de plantão que ainda circulavam no corredor.

"Vamos comecem a explicar" Rin tentava manter a calma

"Eu estava em minha sala tranqüilo acabando o meu almoço quando esse cachorro doido, invadiu a minha sala e tentou me estrangular" Kouga começou nervoso

"Você esqueceu de mencionar que estava almoçando com a Kagome" Inuyasha também falava no mesmo tom do yocai lobo

"E daí, que eu saiba, a Kagome voltou atrás no erro de se envolver com você, e te deu um pé na bunda" Respirou fundo "Depois do acidente em que ela quase morreu, e que indiretamente foi o culpado"

"Você a convidou para ir embora do país" Inuyasha socou a mesa e logo depois apontou um dedo indicador para Kouga "Eu te matarei, antes que a leve para longe de mim!"

Rin respirou fundo, e Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos, toda essa situação havia ficado maçante.

"Kouga nós ainda não decidimos, sobre a filial no exterior" Sesshoumaru o estava repreendendo "Tem que aprender a ficar de boca calada, quanto as nossas decisões, não pode ficar espalhando para todos"

"Só falei com a Kagome" Kouga começou a enfrentar o Inuyocai "E Você está falando assim só para defender o seu irmãozinho"

"Por mais que ela esteja uma de nossas gerentes, e uma excelente funcionária, é só uma funcionária" Chegou perto e encarou o yocai lobo "Pelo seu futuro, como sócio nessa agencia, espero que isso nunca mais aconteça"

"Tenho que concordar com você Sesshoumaru, principalmente em ficar com almocinhos com..." Estava rindo, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão

"Quanto ao seu relacionamento com a garota, eu não posso fazer nada" Falou calmamente e Kouga deu um sorriso vitorioso para o hanyou "Só não quero perder uma das minhas melhores funcionárias, agora pode ir"

"Mas sala é minha" Respondeu indignado o yocai lobo

"Kouga vá tomar um ar, um café, ou molhar o rosto" Rin rebateu "Temos que conversar em particular com o meu querido e esperto cunhado" Ironizou olhando para o hanyou que bufava

Kouga saiu da sala, e quando passou por Inuyasha ambos rosnaram, depois o casal que restava na sala fuzilou o rapaz com o olhar.

"Tinha que dar o seu espetáculo" Falou Sesshoumaru "Agora todos suspeitam do caso de vocês"

"feh, que suspeitem, não temos mais nada"

"Inuyasha, por que fez isso?" Rin tentava evitar uma briga entre irmãos

"Eu não sei" Sentou a abaixou a cabeça "Fiquei louco com a possibilidade dela ir embora com ele"

"Acho que deve ser alguma reação a Jóia, misturado com o seu ciúme" Rin apontando para o cunhado "Estava fora de si"

"Se não fosse pela Kagome eu teria quebrado a sua cara"

"Sim ela me defendeu" Sorriu o hanyou

Conversaram mais um pouco, e combinaram se encontrar mais tarde na casa de Izaoi, tinham muitas dúvidas sobre a Jóia de quatro almas, e só a antiga sacerdotisa podia respondê-las.

Sango observava à amiga dormindo, estava com um aperto no coração por vê-la desse jeito, ela era como uma irmã. Sabia que ela lhe escondia alguma coisa, o pior é que Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam conspirando junto, tentou várias vezes tirar alguma informação da esposa de seu chefe, quanto de Kagome, mas ambas desconversavam.

Só tinha certeza que envolvia o poder de sacerdotisa da amiga, é por isso que achava tudo muito estranho.

"Estou feliz que vieram" Izaoi falava alegremente com os dois casais de jovens "Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes"

Inuyasha e Rin sorriam para a senhora, enquanto Sesshoumaru estava com a mesma expressão indecifrável no rosto e Kikyou entediada, nunca se deu bem com a sogra, não que discutissem, mas sabia que Izaoi não era a favor de seu casamento.

"Estava uma delícia mãe" Inuyasha estava de mãos dadas com ela, a acompanhando até a sala, os cinco então se sentaram no sofá para conversarem.

"Eu mesma fiz questão de cozinhar" Sorriu a senhora acariciando o rosto do filho

"Quero a receita" Rin sorria para ela

"Claro que lhe darei, aliás, para você também Kikyou" Falou sorrindo para a nora

"Eu te agradeceria se não detestasse cozinhar" Respondeu em um tom sarcástico para a sogra

"Temos que conversar Izaoi" Sesshoumaru quebrou o clima amigável "É sobre a Jóia"

"Sim querido, estou aqui para ajudar, até ofereci ajuda para a Kagome"

"Inuyasha, não sabia que apresentou a sua amante preferida para a sua mãe" Kikyou estava irritada e continuava com o sarcasmo

"Querida, foi por acaso" Respondeu Izaoi calma e todos olharam surpresos para a senhora "Por que me olham assim? Inuyasha saiu de mim, vocês acham que não sei quando está aprontando"

"Kikyou depois conversaremos" Inuyasha estava constrangido por sua mãe o ter entregado

"Vai ver que emprestou um quarto para os dois se encontrarem" Kikyou alterou um pouco a voz

"Querida, mais respeito" Izaoi estava inabalável "Como eu disse foi por acaso, estava passeando com o meu filho e a encontramos na rua, não sou mentirosa"

De repente Inuyasha sentiu um desconforto, sua cabeça começou a doer.

Kagome acordou e quis ir para o seu apartamento, mas Sango insistiu em acompanhá-la, juntamente com o namorado. Havia sido uma tarde muito difícil, a garota ficou nervosa e chorou muito, estava com os olhos inchados. O susto foi grande, e o pior não sabia como iria voltar na agencia, e enfrentar os olhares de seus colegas, até que Miroku lhe deu a notícia folga que foi bem vinda.

As amigas estavam subindo de elevador e conversando enquanto Miroku estava esperando a noiva no carro estacionado em frente a residência da garota, Sango ainda insistia para Kagome dormir na casa dela, mas a garota não queria atrapalhar os planos da amiga, com o noivo.

"Eu não me conformo" Sango reclamava, mas a amiga não estava prestando muita atenção, havia algo estranho no ar.

"Você sabe que pode contar comigo" Era uma forte energia sinistra

Saíram do elevador e chegaram em frente ao apartamento de Kagome, essa ia colocar a chave para abrir a porta, recuou, ficando na frente da amiga, como forma de proteção.

"Sango" Falou a garota quase sussurrando "Vamos voltar, mas devagar e em silencio"

"O que você está falando Kagome?"

"Vamos" Empurrou à amiga "Eles já sabem que estamos aqui"

De repente a porta do apartamento de Kagome foi quebrada e três yocais gatos saíram pela porta, indo em direção a guardiã da jóia.

"Sango, atrás de mim" A garota gritou acertando o primeiro, que avançava nas duas, com o seu poder purificador, então arrancou o extintor e se defendeu do ataque de outro, em seguida acertou esse na cabeça o ferindo seriamente.

"Vocês tem que se esforçar mais" Kagome falou para o terceiro de sorria de um jeito macabro para ela

"Não quando eu tenho isso" O yocai mostrou uma granada a jogou próximo as garotas e fugiu levando o companheiro ferido.

Kagome puxou a amiga para a saída de incêndio e desceram as escadas correndo, lá fora um Miroku atordoado pode ver uma explosão no prédio da frente, mas precisamente o andar que sua amiga mora, e que sua amada Sango acabou de entrar.

"SANGOOOOOO" Gritou correndo para o prédio

Inuyasha colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, a dor era insuportável, foi logo acudido pela mãe.

"O que foi querido?" Viu que o filho suava frio

"Minha cabeça dói" Sussurrou

A mãe abraçou o hanyou, principalmente quando uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto, Izaoi olhou para o enteado e sua esposa, eles entenderem o recado, principalmente quando o celular do yocai começou a tocar.

Kikyou se aproximou do marido e esse a abraçou, ela estranhou a atitude do marido e se afastou dele.

"Não pode está doendo tanto, você estava bem até agora" Falou, mas estava um pouco assustada

Todos olharam para Sesshoumaru que ainda não havia atendido o celular, estava com medo das notícias que iria receber, olhou para a esposa que o incentivou, enquanto isso, o irmão sentiu mais um espalmo dolorido.

Olhou o visor, era Miroku.

"Sesshoumaru falando" O yocai arregalou os olhos com as notícias dadas pelo amigo, enquanto isso Inuyasha abaixou a cabeça e mais lágrimas caiam no tapete debaixo de seus pés.

"Kagome" Sussurrou o nome da amada, deixando a esposa atônita.

Izaoi abraçou o filho, Rin olhou angustiada para o marido.

"Vamos" O yocai pegou a esposa pela mão.

"Espere, eu também vou" Izayoi correu para pegar um chale

"Você vem?" perguntou para o desolado irmão

"Não, ele não vai" Kikyou respondeu então todos notaram a presença dela

"Kikyou isso é uma emergência" Rin tentou

"Se você for atrás dela, não precisa voltar para casa" Encarou o marido

"Como pode falar uma coisa dessas" Izaoi estava perdendo a paciência

"Eu que pergunto a vocês" Respirou fundo para continuar "Como vocês se atrevem a empurrar o meu marido nos braços da amante?"

"Deixa de ser egoísta" Rin estava aflita "Ela pode está gravemente ferida"

"Não me importa, ela sempre se fere para chamar a atenção do Inuyasha" Estava com a voz alterada "Não vou repetir, se você for acabou o nosso casamento"

"Não temos tempo, quero a sua resposta" Olhou para o irmão

"Eu, eu..." Olhou para a esposa que estava magoada, e o restante na sala "Me perdoem, eu vou para casa" a sua franja cobria os seus olhos

"Estou decepcionada com vocês" Izaoi explodiu "Kikyou é por causa dessas atitudes que o casamento foi por água abaixo"

"Não minha sogra" Riu a mulher "Você não escutou o meu marido preferiu ficar comigo"

"Estou vendo o quanto ele está feliz por isso" Apontou para o filho de cabeça baixa

"Vamos" Sesshoumaru acabou a discussão.

Chegaram a frente ao prédio de Kagome, e viram o caos, carros de bombeiros, polícia e ambulâncias, o trio foi impedido de ultrapassar a faixa amarela, mas depois de muita conversa lhes deram o passe.

Procuram no meio de tanta gente, até encontrarem um aborrecido Miroku.

"Miroku, como elas..." Ia abraçar o amigo, mas foi impedida

"Como vocês puderam dar a Jóia de quatro almas para a Kagome?" Estava aborrecido "Quase perdi a mulher que eu amo por causa disso"

"Não foram eles, foi o cara de cachorro" Kouga se aproximou também estava aborrecido "Ele não vai sossegar enquanto não matar a Kagome"

"Como elas estão?" Sesshoumaru ignorou os comentários dos dois

Miroku cruzou os braços aborrecido e olhou em direção a duas ambulâncias paradas uma do lado da outra, então o grupo foi ao encontro dos carros.

Sango estava sentada e cuidavam de um corte na sobrancelha dela, a estavam deitando para colocarem o soro, e ir para o hospital fazer mais exames.

"Sango" Correu Rin aliviada por ver amiga com ferimentos leves "Que bom, não se feriu muito"

"Não a Kagome salvou a minha vida" Sorriu

"Era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer" Miroku respondeu, mas recebeu um gélido olhar de Izaoi até então calada

"Onde está Kagome, querida" A senhora falou tocando carinhosamente o braço da garota ferida

"Está ali" Apontou Kouga

O estado de Kagome era pior do que de Sango, mas nada grave, ela estava deitada e desacordada dentro de uma ambulância, já com todos os aparelhos monitorando as suas funções vitais, apesar de está fora de perigo de morte.

"Ela levou uma grande pancada na cabeça, mas aparentemente está bem" Falou Kouga sério "Parece que quebrou o braço"

"O importante é que está bem" Agradeceu Izaoi, fechando as mãos em sinal de agradecimento aos céus.

"Quem não vai gostar vai Jackotso" Falou Rin com uma gota na cabeça já prevendo a reação do cliente

"Vai se recuperar rápido" Izaoi tentou acalmar todos "São os poderes curativos da Jóia"

"Por enquanto Kagome não poderá ficar sozinha" Rin encarou o marido "O que vamos fazer?"

"Ela irá morar comigo" Falou Izaoi encarando o grupo "Eu cuidarei dela"

**Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Voltei galerinha!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Estou até emocionada, o com muitas idéias para as minhas fic.**

**Quero principalmente agradecer aos meus queridos leitores, que me mandaram reviews e me deram a maior força para continuar. **

**Irei respondê-los no próximo capítulo ou por email, mas prometo citar o nome de todos.**

**Bom capítulo fresquinho espero que gostem.**

**Amo todos vocês!!!!!!!!!**

**Bjs**

**Mary**


	14. Chapter 13

**Amor louco amor**

**Capítulo 13**

Revisado por Nika Valliere

- Você tem certeza? - Rin perguntou a Izayoi. Eles já haviam chegado ao hospital, não tiveram tempo de conversar com a senhora antes, pois logo depois que chegaram perto da ambulância em que Kagome se encontrava, essa e a de Sango, saíram.

Miroku acompanhou a noiva, enquanto Izayoi foi acompanhando Kagome, e não queria sair de perto da jovem, nem quando ela entrou para fazer os exames.

- Sim, não vou deixá-la desamparada - Ela falava séria - Gosto muito dessa garota, apesar de ter sido amante de meu filho sinto pureza em seu coração, e também, é uma obrigação, já que eu exerci a função dela.

- É perigoso! - Rin tentava convencê-la.

- Querida, na minha época eu quase não fui atacada, além disso, Kagome precisa aprender muita coisa ainda, ou em um futuro bem próximo nós a perderemos. - Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru que concordou.

- Temos que descobrir quem é mandante desses ataques - Ele finalmente se manifestou.

- Como tem certeza que é um único youkai? - Dessa vez foi Kouga, que até então esquecido pelo grupo, juntamente com Miroku que se encontrava do outro lado da sala, os encarando com raiva.

- Como você sabe tanto da Jóia? - Perguntou Rin.

- Meu pai é o chefe do clã dos youkais lobos – Ele deu de ombros - Eu tenho que saber de todos os costumes e lendas antigas, para futuramente guiar o meu povo.

- Então estamos conversando com um príncipe? - Izayoi sorriu para o rapaz.

- Príncipe? - Rin pareceu surpresa e olhou para o marido. - Você sabia disso Sesshoumaru?

- Sim. - Ele respondeu um pouco desinteressado pela conversa estava muito preocupado com Kagome e a Jóia.

- Eu tenho que conhecer bem os meus sócios.

- Por que nunca nos contou? - Rin tentava entender a situação.

- Isso não é muito relevante na minha vida hoje. - Kouga respondeu como Sesshoumaru. -Eu já aprendi muito e o meu pai tem boa saúde então vai demorar muito para eu assumir esse cargo, além do mais, gosto da vida que eu levo hoje.

- Faz bem querido. - Respondeu Izayoi e ela olhou em direção a Miroku e o encarou, esse abaixou a cabeça. - Vai ficar fazendo mal-criação até quando?

Ele virou o rosto e não respondeu à senhora.

- Esse não é garoto que eu vi crescer. - Continuou. - Antes você costumava ser mais inteligente.

- Desculpe-me tia. - Respondeu finalmente. - A senhora não tem culpa deles terem escondido esse segredo de mim.

- Miroku nós achávamos que quanto menos pessoas soubessem do paradeiro da Jóia, menos perigo Kagome correria.- Rin tentou convencer o amigo. - Ela estava sozinha.

- Mas alguma vez vocês pensaram que não era somente ela que corria perigo? - Ele se aproximou. - Todos nós próximos também?

- Miroku...

- A mulher que eu amo poderia ter morrido hoje. - Ele estava começando a alterar o tom de voz. - Nós tínhamos o direito de saber e opinar se envolver ou não.

- Nisso você tem razão meu filho. - Respondeu Izayoi colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz para acalmá-lo.

- Só que não coloque a culpa em Kagome, ela também foi envolvida nessa história.

- Envolvida? - Ele se virou para a senhora. - Ela teve um caso com o seu filho por que quis, e garanto que o InuYasha a ofereceu a Jóia e não a obrigou.

- Miroku pare com isso eu estou bem. - Falou Sango que se aproximava do grupo e foi abraçada pelo noivo.

- Tive tanto medo de te perder. - Ele estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu sei, mas estou aqui viva e mais do nunca, disposta a casar com você. - Lhe deu um beijo.

- Viu no fim tudo acabou bem. - Rin falou, mas foi fuzilada com um olhar do rapaz.

- Sim e vou cuidar para isso não acontecer de novo. - Pegou a noiva pelo braço para irem embora!

- Não vou sair, sem saber da Kagome. - Sango puxou o braço.

- Sango ela não se mostrou ser muito sua amiga quando lhe escondeu... - Foi interrompido pela garota.

- Além de nunca querer ficar longe de você, eu também agora considero a Kagome como a minha irmã. - A noiva o encarou decidida. - Ela salvou a minha vida, me protegeu da explosão com o próprio corpo, você não viu o que eu vi.

- Sango! - Rin e Miroku sussurraram quando viram a garota começar a chorar.

- Depois foi atirada em direção a parede, bateu o braço e a cabeça, levantou cambaleando em minha direção, e ainda me perguntou se eu estava bem, antes de desmaiar. - Izayoi abraçou a garota. - Não, não vou me afastar da minha irmã.

Sesshoumaru olhou mais uma vez o celular que pela décima ou vigésima vez, perdeu a contagem, vibrava, era o seu irmão, não iria atendê-lo, ele que morresse com a sua dor na consciência. Então pegou o aparelho e desligou.

_Uma hora antes_

Inuyasha seguia para a sua casa, calado e incomodado, principalmente por que não estava agüentando o pequeno sorriso esbanjando satisfação que se encontrava na face de sua esposa.

Sentia o seu coração esfaqueado, a sua cabeça como se estivesse rachada e um leve incomodo no braço, provavelmente onde a Kagome havia se ferido. Sabia que ainda não aconteceu o pior, mas até quando a garota iria suportar?

O casal chegou a sua cobertura em silencio, InuYasha foi para o bar, queria encher a cara e esquecer de tudo, preparou um drinque e tomou em praticamente uma golada só, depois mais outro. Já ia para o terceiro quando sentiu seu braço ser tocado pela sua esposa, ela vestia uma camisola transparente mostrando o lindo corpo e sorrindo sedutoramente para ele.

Então o hanyou a puxou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo devorador, enquanto as suas mãos já se encontravam debaixo da camisola explorando o corpo da mulher, de repente ele a empurrou e ficou de costas para ela.

- O que significa isso? - Ela perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Kikyou eu não posso. - Ele se virou e a encarou.

- Como não pode? - Ela se aproximou a tocou o tórax do marido e depois deu um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

- Venha quero fazer amor.

Ele tentou beijar a mulher, mas não sentiu nada, o seu corpo não respondia mais aos encantos dela, e o seu coração não clamava por ela.

- Eu não estou com tesão. - Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu posso resolver isso. - Riu maliciosamente e abriu a calça dele, mas esse recuou pegou a mão dela e tirou bruscamente.

- Eu não quero! - Respondeu entre os dentes.

- InuYasha. - Se espantou com a atitude do marido. - Mas você preferiu vir comigo do que ir atrás dela!

- Eu estou arrependido. - Foi até o sofá da sala e sentou. - Essa é a dura verdade, eu tentei agir certo. Você é a minha esposa, mas não entendo era para eu estar feliz tranqüilo.

- Aonde quer chegar? - Ficou na frente dele, que virou o rosto para não a encarar.

- Acho que chegou à hora de dar um tempo no nosso casamento. - Ele falou decidido. - Pelo menos não dormir na mesma cama.

- Não vou aceitar isso! - Kikyou foi até ele, estava muito magoada.

- Nós não somos felizes. - Tentou pegar na mão dela, mas essa se afastou do toque. - Vamos refletir, nos dar a chance de conhecer gente nova e se nós nos amarmos mesmo iremos voltar.

- Para você cair nos braços da outra?

- Não sei, acho pouco provável. - Ele deu de ombros e voltou ao bar para beber mais. - Tem meses que eu tento me reaproximar dela e sou rejeitado, o bom foi que não procurei nenhuma outra mulher.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. - Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Vá dormir. - Ele deu um beijo em sua testa. - Pense no que eu disse, deve começar de agora, e também, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho.

Havia uma hora que Inuyasha se encontrava na varanda da sua cobertura olhando a lua cheia, e esperando o irmão atender o telefone, iria ligar e encher o saco até ele atender, o problema é que agora seu irmão desligara o celular.

Depois ligou para a cunhada e o celular dela também estava desligado, e constatou sem muitas surpresas que o da mãe também estava desligado, então ligou para Miroku tinha certeza que o amigo não o deixaria na mão.

- Vai para o inferno, Inuyasha! - Foi o que ele escutou antes do telefone ser desligado rudemente na sua cara.

Praguejou. Ta certo que ele vacilou feio, mas aonde estava a solidariedade do amigo em um momento difícil para ele? Só havia sobrado uma pessoa, aliás, a última pessoa da face da terra que o hanyou gostaria de escutar a voz, mas sabia que se ele teve conhecimento do atentado com certeza estaria no hospital.

'_Diferente de mim_' pensou abaixando a cabeça.

Então procurou o número do celular, que o irmão insistentemente o fez gravar, e apertou o botão de "send" para fazer a ligação.

Kouga se afastou um pouco dos amigos para pensar um pouco sobre os últimos acontecimentos, e também sobre a sua missão de liderar o seu povo, já fazia tempo que não mencionava sobre isso, ainda mais com pessoas alheias a sua situação. Quando conversava sobre isso era somente com Ayame, mas como forma desabafo.

Pensou sobre os seus sentimentos por Kagome, havia ficado atraído pela humana na primeira vez que trabalharam em uma conta juntos, e depois se pegou apaixonado por ela, mas já era tarde, pois o seu coração já pertencia ao cara de cachorro. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao sentir o seu telefone tocar, pegou o aparelho e estranhou quando viu o nome da pessoa no visor.

- O que você quer? - Atendeu do jeito mais rude que pôde. - Tem muita coragem de me ligar, deve estar desesperado.

- Kouga, por favor, não desligue. - Se fosse em outras circunstancias teria rido ao escutar aquilo do rival

- Você...

- Sem rodeios cara de cachorro, estou no hospital. - Fechou uma das mãos tentando descontar a raiva. - E vi que ninguém quis te atender.

- Como ela está? – Perguntou. Não lhe agradava nem um pouco conversar com Kouga.

- Está fazendo uns exames, mas sabemos que ela, ou melhor que você teve sorte mais uma vez. - Respirou queria tanto esmurrá-lo. - Aparentemente nada grave, machucou o braço, e o que está nos preocupando mais, e levou uma pancada na cabeça.

Inuyasha suspirou aliviado, e estranhou pois os locais que o youkai lobo disse que Kagome havia se machucado, foram onde ele estava sentindo dolorido.

- O médico. - Sussurrou o youkai lobo, mas não passando despercebido pelo hanyou que ainda estava do outro lado da linha.

- Kouga não desliga, eu quero saber do como... - O youkai desligou o celular na cara de Inuyasha e foi em direção aos outros.

- Então doutor como ela está? - Falou Izayoi.

- Apesar de a pancada ter sido forte, ela não teve nenhuma lesão na cabeça. - O médico suspirou. - Mas vai passar a noite no hospital em observação.

- Ela quebrou o braço mesmo? - desta vez foi Rin.

- Trincou o osso, deverá usar a tipóia por pelo menos uma semana, como eu falei antes elas tiveram sorte. - O médico por fim respondeu apontando para Sango.

- Posso ficar com ela? - Izayoi se prontificou.

- Sim ia pedir mesmo que alguém a acompanhasse. - E se virou para os outros. - Vou deixar vocês fazerem uma visita rápida a Srta Higurashi, ela está acordada.

Kagome acordou na manhã, um pouco confusa, ainda não acreditava que deveria ficar hospedada na casa da mãe de Inuyasha. Ela bem que tentou recusar, mas não poderia ficar na casa de Sango já que a amiga também se encontrava ferida e Miroku estava com raiva dela. Na casa de Rin é que ela não iria mesmo, somente a Rin para agüentar ficar debaixo do mesmo teto que o youkai cachorro, e isso com muito amor.

Quando cogitou ir para a casa de praia, todos a fuzilaram com o olhar que a fez gelar, e com certeza para não arrumar confusão, Kouga nem lhe ofereceu abrigo.

Inuyasha não estava lá, então não podia contar com a ajuda dele, esse pensamento fez o coração de Kagome doer. Nunca se sentiu tão sozinha em sua vida, nunca o significado da palavra órfã pesou tanto em seus ombros, nunca sentiu tanto a falta de seus pais e do seu avô.

- Eu, eu não posso aceitar. - Olhou mais uma vez para a senhora que estava séria e com a paciência chegando ao limite. - Vai arrumar problemas com o seu filho e sua nora.

- A casa é minha, e não estou nem aí para o que o Inuyasha pensa e muito menos a Kikyou.

- Higurashi enquanto não descobrirmos quem está por trás dos ataques você não poderá ficar sozinha. -

Sesshoumaru foi impassível. - Na casa de Izayoi estará mais protegida por todos nós.

- E ficarão todos em perigo como aconteceu com Sango. - Ela olhou para a amiga mencionada e o noivo que emburrou ainda mais.

- Assumimos a responsabilidade. - Izayoi respondeu por fim. -Além disso, quero te treinar, e é minha obrigação como ex-guardiã te estender uma mão.

- Está bem, só não quero incomodar. - Respondeu com um suspiro que mostrou a sua impaciência e desagrado.

- E quero voltar a trabalhar, tanto na agência quanto na campanha e não quero ser vigiada vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Inuyasha chegou na agência querendo saber do estado de saúde de Kagome, mas não havia ninguém dos seus amigos o que era estranho pois, nem mesmo o seu irmão estava lá.

Talvez tivesse acontecido algo mais grave, isso lhe causou arrepios de medo e culpa tudo por causa dele e de sua insistência em manter um casamento sem amor e felicidade, o que ele mais queria nesse momento era pelo menos segurar a mão da sua amada sereia. Foi até a sua sala e pegou a foto dela na gaveta, com a ponta das suas garras ele fez o contorno da imagem de seu corpo, tocou agora com a ponta do dedo indicador os cabelos negros, e se lembrou das vezes que os soltou para ver as cascatas negras deslizarem nos ombros delicados e bronzeados da garota.

- De hoje em diante eu vou te proteger, meu amor. - Sentiu uma lágrima teimosa escorrer em seu rosto.

- A MINHA MUSA SE ACIDENTOU? AAAAAHHH. - Sesshoumaru afastou o celular do ouvido, pois além da sua audição ser apurada o ser do outro lado da linha estava gritando e aparentemente tendo uma síncope.

- "Jackotsu já te falei que não foi nada grave e ela estará pronta no prazo" Tentou continuar, mas o humano ainda gritava

- Sesshoumaru você acha mesmo que conseguiremos terminar no prazo para o lançamento? - Desta vez foi Bankotsu que ignorava o irmão, o youkai ergueu uma sobrancelha, não entendia como ele conseguia agüentar isso e pela primeira vez agradeceu por Inuyasha ser seu irmão. - Podemos adiar um pouco o início das fotos e gravação do comercial de TV, mas depois vamos ter que trabalhar em dobro para estar tudo pronto no dia da festa de lançamento que já foi marcada.

- Vou conversar com Kagome, e perguntar se ela precisará de um tempo maior para se restabelecer.

- Sim, e me deixe informado, depois me de o endereço para mandar flores e meu irmão com certeza irá querer lhe fazer uma visita.

Despediram-se e Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto em que Izayoi preparou para Kagome, ela já se encontrava lá conversando com Rin e a dona da casa parecia mais alegre, o que era muito bom. Ele observou a sua funcionária, realmente era uma belíssima mulher, poderia ter o homem que quisesse e se envolveu logo com o cabeça de vento, além por cima casado, do seu irmão balançou a cabeça.

"_Vai entender as coisas que nos acontecem na vida_" pensou.

- Higurashi, conversei agora com Bankotsu e ele perguntou se você precisará o início dos trabalhos para a campanha. - Falou chamando a atenção das mulheres ocupantes do quarto. - Só que não poderá mudar o prazo do lançamento e portanto, depois terá que trabalhar em dobro.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmamente.

- Jackotsu? Como ele reagiu? - Quis saber Rin.

- Meus ouvidos doem até agora. - Ele se aproximou das mulheres. - Pense e depois de a resposta a eles, possivelmente irão vim te visitar.

- Ela tem que descansar. - Desta vez foi Izayoi. - Isso a ajudará a se recuperar mais rápido, enquanto isso ensinarei a usar os poderes curativos da jóia.

- Eu acho melhor continuar do jeito que foi combinado. - Kagome se recostando na cama. - Quando mais cedo começar, mais vou estar livre desse trabalho.

- Faça como quiser. - Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

Depois ele, Rin e Izayoi saíram do quarto para Kagome repousar, e o casal ir descansar um pouco pois ficaram a noite toda no hospital.

- Esquecemos de discutir um assunto, muito importante. - Rin falou ao se aproximarem de porta de saída da cobertura. - Inuyasha, o que fazemos com ele?

Sesshoumaru fez uma careta de desgosto ao escutar o nome do irmão.

- Por enquanto nada, ele errou mas vamos testá-lo, quero saber o quanto ele e Kagome estão ligados. -Izayoi olhou o casal. - Aparentemente a ligação é forte, pelo que vimos aqui, mas devemos deixar ele a achar.

- Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. - Rin se lembrou colocando o dedo indicador nos lábio como se estivesse fazendo esforço para se lembrar de algo. - Isso aconteceu quando ela sofreu o acidente de carro.

- Ele não sentiu nenhuma dor além de culpa. - Desta vez foi Sesshoumaru. - Fiquei quase o tempo todo ao lado dele.

- Ele me contou que previu o acidente antes de acontecer. - Os dois encararam Rin e ela contou o ocorrido minutos antes, principalmente a visão que teve quando olhou para Kikyou e só via Kagome.

- Interessante. - Izayoi respondeu. - A jóia provavelmente já havia escolhido a sua guardiã.

Sango se virou na cama e sentiu um braço a puxando para se encontrar com o corpo do seu noivo, se virou ficando de frente para ele.

- Está melhor? - Ele falou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim, nem só um pequeno incomodo no meu corpo, mas nada demais. - Ela fez uma pausa. - Kagome absorveu todo impacto.

Viu Miroku fechar a cara, se afastou do noivo e levantou da cama com um pouco de dificuldade, parou e ficou o encarando com a cara de poucos amigos e as mãos na cintura.

- Vai continuar com a palhaçada? - Ela suspirou. - Não me faça escolher entre vocês dois.

- Não a farei escolher, só não me conformo dela não ter te contado do perigo que corria. - Ele se levantou e ficou da frente para ela.

- Mas eles já explicaram, e eu acho que nós também faríamos a mesma coisa.

- Sim. - Ele concordou. - Agora o InuYasha não me escapa.

- Eu não acredito que ele preferiu ficar com a Kikyou a ir socorrer Kagome, Sesshoumaru falou para não falarmos nada sobre Kagome, nem o seu estado e aonde ela está.

Miroku deu um forte abraço na noiva e a beijou, tentando espantar o pesadelo que viveu na noite passada, quase a havia perdido, separaram para pegar o fôlego e ele a abraçou de novo, afundando o seu rosto nos seus cabelos soltos. De repente se lembrou de Kagome, e sentiu pena da amiga, ela havia protegido Sango com seu próprio corpo, estava ferida e sozinha, praguejou em pensamento, tinha que ter um alonga conversa com InuYasha.

InuYasha estava entediado e não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho, quando sentiu o cheiro da Sesshoumaru e Rin no corredor, o casal estava indo para a sala do youkai. Então o hanyou foi ao encontro do casal, o irmão o ignorou, e a cunhada o encarou aborrecida, ambos desviram dele no caminho.

- Não adianta, quero saber como ela está. - Seguiu os dois até a sua sala e quase teve o nariz quebrado, quando bateram a porta na sua cara, abriu a porta e encarou os dois aborrecido.

- Saía, ou eu te jogo pela janela. - Falou Sesshoumaru sentando na sua mesa, apesar da frase ele se encontrava calmo o que deixava o irmão com mais raiva.

- Não vou sair, enquanto não souber de Kagome.

- Se quisesse saber dela, teria ido até o local do acidente ontem. - Respondeu Rin.

- Rin... - Se espantou com a aspereza da cunhada que sempre foi uma aliada sua. - Eu fui hoje de manhã, passou na televisão a explosão e depois fui ao hospital, mas vocês já haviam saído. - Abaixou a cabeça.

- Não acha que está muito atrasado?

- Eu me separei de Kikyou. - O casal o encarou. - Estamos dormindo em quartos separados e pretendo sair de casa o mais rápido possível.

- Espero que tenha acordado, já era tempo. - Rin colocou as mãos para o céu em agradecimento.

- Para onde a levaram? - Perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Não vou dizer. - Sesshoumaru falou e depois começou a ler uns papeis, o hanyou olhou para a cunhada que deu de ombros.

- Pensei que fossem me apoiar. - InuYasha estava furioso. - Se não me falarem eu vou descobrir. - Se preparou para sair da sala. - E vocês não vão me impedir. - Tinha se lembrado do alguma coisa e foi para o estacionamento.

Kagome acordou assustada, tinha acabado de ter um pesadelo, nele ela via seus amigos mortos em sua volta, e notou que estava agachada quando olhou a sua mão estava suja de sangue e viu a razão para isso, InuYasha estava em seu colo com um enorme ferimento em seu peito, ele morria em seus braços.

- Eu amo você, minha sereia!! - A declaração saiu como um sussurro antes dele sucumbir definitivamente.

Escutou uma risada enquanto abraçava o corpo sem vida de seu amado hanyou.

Parou o carro no sinal, socou levemente o volante do seu carro, estava nervoso, achou que poderia ser fácil, no começo, tinha se concentrado e conseguido encontrar uma direção, mas agora estava perdido.

- Maldição!!! – Praguejou. - Também InuYasha, você nunca treinou isso, é só uma suposição.

O Hanyou havia se lembrado que o pai sabia quase sempre onde localizar a sua mãe com a ajuda do poder da jóia. Muitas vezes ela estava fazendo compras no shopping ou caminhando e ele a localizava fazendo uma surpresa para a esposa. Tinha que conseguir, já que os seus amigos estavam, como forma de castigo, escondendo Kagome dele.

Voltou a olhar a rua e estacionou o carro, tinha que se concentrar mais uma vez, então teve a idéia de mergulhar nas lembranças dos momentos felizes que haviam passado juntos, como o jantar de comemoração de dois anos juntos, a dança e depois... Ficou vermelho, lembrar dos dois fazendo amor não ia fazer ele se concentrar, muito pelo contrário. Então se lembrou das vezes que a viu nadando e caminhando na praia onde fica a sua casa e relaxou o sorriso dela, o cheiro, Abriu os olhos, sabia que direção seguir.

Parou em frente ao prédio de sua mãe e não entendeu nada, deu mais uma volta no quarteirão, e mais uma vez praguejou, deve ter perdido a pista, então olhou para cima, e viu a cobertura da sua mãe, resolveu conversar e se acertar com ela de uma vez, sabia que com ela podia contar.

Izayoi olhava para Kagome tentando se concentrar, era o primeiro treino dela, depois do pesadelo que a garota teve, ficou receosa se era um simples sonho ou uma premonição, já era hora da guardiã começar o seu treinamento.

Ficou satisfeita ao ver a energia pura emanando do corpo de sua aprendiza, realmente era o que suspeitava, a garota poderia ter sido uma poderosa sacerdotisa, talvez a mais poderosa que ela havia visto. E por isso suspeitava que a Jóia- de- quatro almas já estava ligada a Kagome antes de seu filho a entregá-la a seus cuidados. Como foi criada através de uma trágica história de amor, ela sempre precisou que um casal com sentimentos verdadeiros um pelo outro para protegê-la.

E InuYasha e Kagome seria um casal perfeito como guardiões se não fossem tão cabeças duras, seu filho por ter cometido a burrice de se casar prematuramente e persistir no erro e a garota por seu orgulho, aliás não podia culpá-la, já sabia o quanto ela havia sofrido.

Saiu de seus pensamentos, quando escutou alguém bater na porta, e mesmo contrariada permitiu que uma de suas empregadas entrassem no quarto, mas não sem antes de acordar Kagome, não queria expor os poderes da garota.

- Descanse um pouco, vou ver o que elas querem. - Falou carinhosamente com a sua aprendiza, depositando um beijo em sua testa e saiu do quarto.

- Eu avisei que não queria ser interrompida. - Sua voz saiu mais ríspida do que ela gostaria.

- Me perdoe Izayoi-Sama, mas é que InuYasha-sama se encontra na sala de visitas e insistiu em lhe falar. - Respondeu a empregada de cabeça baixa.

- Está bem, vou ver o que meu filho quer. – Suspirou. - Me desculpe, mas é que os últimos acontecimentos estão me tirando do sério.

- Tudo bem senhora.

Foi até a sala de visitas de sua sala e encontrou o filho andando de uma lado para o outro, de repente ele parou e farejou o ar, depois olhou para a mãe, deu um sorriso tímido e abaixou a cabeça.

Izayoi foi até ele, mas não retribuiu o gesto, parou na sua frente esperando o InuYasha se pronunciar.

- Me desculpe mãe. - Sua voz saiu em um tom de choro, lembrando a mãe do tempo em que ele era um pequeno filhote. - Eu sou um idiota!

- Infelizmente, devo concordar. - Suspirou, pegou na mão do filho o guiando até um dos sofás sentando os dois.

- Estou muito arrependido.

- Não é a mim que deve se desculpar. - Respondeu ainda se mantendo firme. - Entendo o ciúme de Kikyou, mas tem uma vida em jogo.

- Estava procurando por ela e cheguei até aqui. - Izayoi se surpreendeu . - Ninguém quis me dizer como ela estava e onde a levaram, então lembrei do papai que sabia sempre encontrá-la usando o poder da jóia.

- Eu fico feliz com o seu esforço, mas acho que ontem deu para provar com quem quer estar. - Izayoi ergueu uma sobrancelha, era pior do que ela imaginava, eles estavam muito ligados. - Não adianta fazer suas burradas e depois ir atrás de Kagome, ela não merece isso, e não é a primeira vez que faz.

InuYasha farejou o ar de novo, desde que chegou ali na casa de sua mãe sentiu o cheiro de Kagome e teve a impressão de sua presença, mas não prestou muito a atenção, só que agora estava mais forte.

Acordou com a sua mãe sacudindo o seu braço, ela falava com ele, mas ele não prestou atenção em uma só palavra.

- Ainda está passando mal?

- Não, é que eu estou tendo a impressão... - Se calou balançou a cabeça e voltou a conversar com Izayoi. - Mãe agora eu vou assumir o meu dever, vou proteger Kagome e a jóia, além disso, conversei com Kikyou ontem de noite e resolvi me separar dela, já não dormimos na mesma cama.

- Está certo disso? - Ela pegou na mão do seu filho o fazendo encará-la. - Desde o começo você deveria cumprir o seu dever de protetor, agora não precisa se separar de Kikyou para isso, é só ela entender.

- Eu não posso mais fugir dos meus sentimentos por Kagome. - Falou e cheirou o ar de novo. - Mãe a Kagome esteve aqui hoje?

Izayoi engoliu em seco, o seu filho tinha passado no teste, sorriu e fez o mesmo gesto de guiá-lo, só que para fora da sala, passaram para um corredor onde fica os quartos, InuYasha ainda farejava o ar e sorria pois o cheiro da mulher que amava estava mais forte, forte a presença dela. Pararam enfrente a porta de um quarto, a senhora bateu na porta.

- Querida, está acordada? - Recebeu a resposta e entrou na frente do seu filho, ambos se depararam com Kagome parada olhando o movimento da rua por uma das janelas do quarto, ela se virou, pois também havia sentido também a presença dele.

InuYasha e Kagome se olharam, uma dor muito forte quase rasgou o coração do hanyou ao ver os ferimentos da garota, e como ela parecia pequena e frágil como uma boneca de porcelana, foi na direção dela ficaram próximos ainda se encarando, então ele a puxou para um abraço.

- Tive tanto medo de te perder para sempre. - Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer de seu rosto. - Me perdoa!

Kagome ficou calada por alguns segundos, pela emoção que sentiu de o ver, pelo abraço e principalmente pela declaração e o pedido de desculpas, nunca havia escutado palavras tão sinceras pronúncias pelo hanyou.

Ele a soltou do abraço, com cuidado e pegou a sua mão que não estava machucada e a beijou ainda a encarando.

- Você não teve culpa se um youkai resolveu explodir o meu apartamento. - Ela tentou cortar o clima romântico. - Eu deveria ter ficado mais atenta, ainda mais com Sango do meu lado, ela poderia ter morrido.

- Sou o responsável pela sua segurança e da Jóia, a culpa é minha.

- A sua mãe vai me ensinar a usar melhor os poderes da Jóia nessas horas a meu favor.

- E vou cumprir o meu dever e te proteger. - Ele tocou a sua face.

Izayoi observava o casal na sua frente e seus olhos ficaram embaçados pelas lágrimas que ela segurava para não liberar. Lembrou-se do marido, e da forma como morreu, todos pensavam que foi um acidente, mas na verdade aconteceu em um ataque contra ela, onde para protegê-la ele recebeu todo o poderoso veneno, que não deixou o seu corpo regenerar do grave ferimento, assim lhe tirando a vida.

Era por isso que estava treinando Kagome, não queria que o filho tivesse o mesmo destino do pai, como o ultimo pedido, Inu Taisho determinou que os filhos não poderiam saber o modo como morreu, não queria abalar os dois, principalmente o mais novo, o protetor da Jóia.

- Vamos para a sala, pedirei para que nos prepare um chá. - Tirou o casal do quarto, sabia que o filho queria ficar sozinho com a garota, mas ainda não era à hora de conversarem sobre os sentimentos, isso deveria acontecer quando ele separasse definitivamente da esposa, se isso acontecesse é claro.

Sentaram-se em um dos sofás e ficaram os três em um pesado e desconfortável silencio por segundos.

- Bem, vamos ao que interessa. - Izayoi começou encarando os dois. - Tenho perguntas e repostas para os dois, e espero que me escutem isso poderá salvar a vida de vocês um dia.

Fim do capítulo!!!!!!!!

**OI!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mais um capítulo postado, e como sempre demorado, mas me desculpem mesmo que demore outros cinco anos para postar o próximo (não me batam,...brincadeirinha!!!), ainda não terei abandonado as minha fics.**

**É que além da correria do dia a dia, eu também estava sem inspiração para esse capítulo, é que a fic vai entrar em uma nova fase, e esse capítulo e os próximos são uma espécie de transição.**

**Quero agradecer a Nika Vallerie por ter me feito o grande favor de revisar esse capítulo, ficou muito bom!!**

**Quero agradecer pelos Reviews, alguns eu respondi pelo site mesmo, e outros eu respondo agora:**

Agome chan – Aos poucos está sendo explicada a razão da Kagome não poder devolver a jóia para o Inu. É realmente muita coisa que aconteceu nesse capítulo você adivinhou, só que a Kikyou não tem relação nenhuma com os ataques que a K-chan vem sofrendo, pelo menos por enquanto... rsrsr. Não quis que ela se machucasse muito, para não ficar uma coisa repetitiva já que ela já sofreu um acidente, quase morreu e ficou internada. Sim realmente estou postando as minhas fics em outro site também. Obrigada pela sua enorme review, continue acompanhando, estarei sempre aqui disposta a responder as suas dúvidas. Bjs

Acdy-chan – Infelizmente não haverá romance entre o kouga e a kagome, ele bem que tenta, mas ela gosta de sofrer, kkkkkk. Obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando. Bjs

Tais – Como diz a frase "Sou brasileiro e não desisto nunca!" acho que assim. Obrigada pela review. Bjs

Nika Vallerie – Mais uma vez obrigadinha pela revisão! O Miroku foi pego mais pela emoção, ele ficou chateado também por não terem confiado nele, então não tiro muito a razão dele. O Inu está muito confuso com o casamento, e ele colocou em teste, e também não queria humilhar a Kikyou, então achei essa solução, uni o útil ao agradável, e isso está mostrando ao Inu com quem ele deve ficar.

A kouga e a kagome não vão namorar, mas o inu vai ter umas dosezinhas de ciúme nos próximos capítulos. Bjs

Krol-chan – Não deu para pegar o seu email, pega o meu no prófile e me adiciona no MSN. Obrigada, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Bjs

**Se me esqueci de alguém, me perdoem!!!!!!!!**

Há, ia me esquecendo, recebi um review criticando a minha fic "O Baile", dizendo para eu desistir dela e ainda chamou a minha Kilyou da história de uma vilã de novela da Globo.

Bem vou aproveitar e responder aqui a Review.

Primeiramente a fic, já está completa há quase 5 anos, e ninguém é obrigada a ler até o final, segundo muito obrigada pelo aviso, pois eu infelizmente não tenho tempo de assistir novelas, e se vc fez essa comparação é pq está bem por dentro. Agora em terceiro se identifique, gosto de receber críticas construtivas, e poderia responder numa boa, e eu explicaria até meu ponto de vista e vc o seu. Me desculpe, mas do jeito que vc fez, foi uma atitude ...

**Gente muito obrigada pelo apoio, e até a próxima!!!!!!!!**

**Bjs Mary**


End file.
